Cambios en un mes
by Mary-Hinata
Summary: Inuyasha... un joven empresario que tiene su empresa en aprietos económicos y cae en una apuesta con su hermano Sesshomaru donde se jugará el futuro de la misma. tiene una única salida encontrar a la "modelo perfecta"... Inu/kago.
1. El bar la perla

Cambios en un mes.

_¡¡¡¡Hola!!!! Bueno… aquí les dejo otras de mis historias… en realidad es mi primera creación… y ya lo he publicado en otras dos páginas. Tal vez ya lo hayan leído y si no, espero que os guste… _

Capítulo 1: El bar "La perla"

 espero os guste 

Se encontraba lloviendo… ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido salir en esos momentos A dar una vuelta…¿Qué acaso estaba loca?, el tiempo no estaba a su favor. Había tenido dolor de cabeza a causa de su trabajo… o mejor dicho de la falta de este… si no hacía algo rápido pronto tendría que dejar a disposición su apartamento.

Cruzó rápidamente la esquina, no podía seguir mojándose, debía encontrar un local que estuviera abierto pero… ¿Qué local lo estaría a las diez de la noche?, y no conocía ningún restaurante cerca… y aún faltaban dos cuadras para llegar a su apartamento… "pasear a esas horas"… aún le dolía su pensamiento tan estúpido si no le hubiera hecho caso, en esos momentos estaría calientita en su cama… observó un local abierto… o no… un bar, No le gustaban esos lugares… demonios, era eso o seguirse mojando… necesitaba un lugar caliente para esperar que cesara un poco la lluvia, se decidió a entrar.

Entró al local estaba completamente mojada, sintió alivio por unos momentos pensó que se encontraría con un montón de borrachos, al contrario de lo que había pensado, parecía que había algunas personas que al igual que ella buscaban refugiarse de la lluvia.

Se sentó en la barra, había muy pocas personas en este… miró un momento a su alrededor para ver más detalladamente el lugar… estaba muy bien decorado para tratarse de un bar… había mesas como en un restaurante, y de las paredes pegaban recomendaciones como… "Fumar es malo para la salud" "Una persona sobria es más segura al conducir que alguien borracho" le pareció muy extraño esos carteles en un bar.

Un anciano apareció tras la barra.

-¿Se te ofrece algo jovencita? – preguntó el señor muy amablemente.

-¿A mi? – se sonrojó un poco – pues… no… gracias – no podía darse el lujo de gastar el poco dinero que tenía en ese lugar.

-Se ve que tienes algo de frío – dijo el viejo observándole. La chica se sonrojó aún más - ¿te gustaría una taza de café?

La muchacha le miró algo apenada.

-Lo siento pero no tengo dinero – susurró.

-No importa esta va por la casa – y diciendo esto se retiró… a los tres minutos volvió con una taza de café caliente – tómalo te calentará el cuerpo… - dijo colocando la taza frente a ella… - toma… - insistió cariñosamente. La chica le miró agradecida y tomó un gran sorbo de café… estaba delicioso… y bien le calentó el cuerpo.

-Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa bajando la taza de sus labios – Este lugar, pensé que era un bar.

-es un bar. – respondió el anciano – lo que pasa es que nosotros nunca damos más licor que lo común, por eso es que solo vienen las personas de buen porte que solo quieren pasar un buen rato.

La chica se sonrojó ante este comentario, ella estaba con una camisa y unos jen con zapatos tenis muy sencillo además estaba empapada eso no era un buen porte.

-O mejor dicho… las personas de buenos pensamientos – se corrigió.

-Mesero – llamó un señor del otro lado de la barra y el hombre se apresuró a atenderle.

La chica comenzó a ver más detalladamente el lugar… había un aire de tranquilidad.

-¡Mihoga! – se escuchó la voz de un hombre en el fondo. La chica no pudo encontrar el lugar de procedencia de la voz… - ¡Mihoga! – volvió a llamar. Sin duda era la voz de alguien que estaba pasado de licores.

-Ya voy amo Inuyasha – dijo el anciano que se apresuraba a servir las bebidas al señor – Kaede por favor ven… - una anciana salió.

La muchacha Se dio cuenta que provenía de una habitación que estaba en el fondo, cubierta con una cortina blanca. En ese momento alguien hizo a un lado la cortina y apareció un joven que se trataba de sostener de la pared… Kagome se quedó sorprendida. El chico tendría un poco más de su edad, vestía elegante, aunque su corbata estaba un poco ida, su cabello corto tenía unos mechones que caían elegantemente sobre su frente, era muy atractivo.

-atiende los clientes mientras yo me encargo del amo… - pidió a la anciana.

-¡Miho…ga! – volvió a repetir el sujeto.

El anciano se apresuró a donde estaba él. Y le sostuvo… perecía que el joven iba a caerse encima del pobre señor.

La muchacha se levantó rápidamente de su asiento. Y corrió a ayudar al anciano a sostenerle, era realmente pesado.

-Ayúdame a meterle en el salón – pidió Mihoga. Ambos agarraban al chico de un lado y del otro y le metieron con dificultad en el lugar. Este era una habitación algo pequeña. Aunque era muy cómoda, contaba con una pequeña librería, una cama pequeña, un armario y una mesa circular, en donde ya hacían vacías tres botellas de licor, la decoración era muy intelectual pensó la muchacha – En la cama… - indicó él.

Lo llevaron a la cama y lo sentaron en él… el chico no parecía querer acostarse.

-Vamos amo Inuyasha… - dijo el anciano – debe dormir.

-No, yo no quiero dormir yo quiero seguir tomando… - dijo el joven negando con su cabeza y quitándose las manos del anciano de encima – ¡tráeme más aguardiente! – dijo a modo de orden.

-Por favor señor… hágale caso al señor Mihoga – comenzó a decir la chica para ayudar al anciano que ya estaba nervioso – le hará bien dormir… - el joven se fijó en la chica como si fuera la primera vez que le veía y adoptó una expresión más seria abriendo sus ojos sorprendido.

Se levantó con rapidez de la cama… la chica se sobresaltó por este comportamiento tan repentino el joven le miraba fijamente. Ella observó unos ojos amarillos brillantes.

-Tú… tu eres… - tartamudeó – tu eres Kikio… - habló con una sonrisa.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida… ¿Qué decía¿Quién era esa Kikio? Miró con rapidez al anciano que miraba con compasión al joven.

-Amo Inuyasha ella no es… - habló suavemente.

-Mihoga… Mira… ¡Kikio volvió! – dijo Inuyasha con alegría y tomó a la chica por los hombros – Yo sabía que no estabas muerta Kikio… yo sabía…

La chica comenzaba a asustarse, ese chico estaba convencido de que era esa tal Kikio. Intentó hablar pero el anciano le interrumpió:

-Señor… ella no es la señorita Kikio – trató de insistir.

-¿Qué acaso estás ciego Mihoga? – preguntó este como si más claro no pudiera ser – ¡es Kikio! – acto seguido le abrazó.

-Yo no…- comenzó a decir la chica pero… el chico volvió a verle directamente y esta vez con una mezcla de cariño y ternura, era un rostro realmente diferente irradiaba una felicidad parecía que estuviera sobrio.

-Kikio… - susurró el sujeto mientras se acercaba y juntaba sus labios con los suyos.

La muchacha se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos… mientras el chico solo se quedaba paralizado, sintió como su cara ardía, no le extrañaría si le dijeran que de su ropa húmeda saliera humo, ya no sentía frío, se separó un poco del joven, este continuaba con los ojos cerrados. La chica le empujó lentamente con un dedo e Inuyasha calló de espalda sobre la cama completamente rendido por el sueño.

Se quedó sorprendida observando como el chico dormía plácidamente.

-Discúlpelo por favor… - pidió el anciano Mihoga muy apenado mientras se inclinaba sobre el chico y lo acomodaba en la cama - ¿Podrías desabrocharle la camisa?

Pidió mientras se dirigía al armario.

-¿Desabrocharle la camisa? – repitió la chica muy roja.

-Si, le será muy incómodo dormir con esa corbata – explicó, la chica dudó por un momento y se inclinó sobre él comenzando a desabotonarle la camisa y dejando al descubierto su pecho bastante bien formado, sentía su cara ardiendo, se veía tan tierno durmiendo… parecía un angelito… de pronto se acordó de que apenas un minuto antes ese chico le había besado.

El anciano Mihoga volvió con una cobija y con esta tapó al hombre.

-En verdad discúlpelo – volvió a repetir el anciano – y gracias por ayudarme…

-No hay problema, comprendo que el señor está borracho y no es conciente de sus actos – respondió la mujer.

-créeme un hombre que esté algo tomado si es conciente de sus actos – respondió – solo que no los puede evitar… - la chica se quedó sin comprender esas palabras - Podemos salir…

Esta miró por última vez al muchacho y siguió al anciano afuera. Sintiendo compasión por él… ¿Cómo es posible que un hombre tan joven y guapo cayera a borracho?

-El amo Inuyasha es un joven muy importante – comentó el anciano mientras salían de la habitación, hizo a un lado la cortina y cerró la puerta tras de sí – últimamente a estado viniendo muy a menudo… - continuó, la chica se fijó en él parecía muy triste por aquel hombre – ha sufrido mucho el pobre… primero su madre, después su padre y ahora su novia – negó suavemente con la cabeza. La chica solo escuchaba.

-Fuiste muy amable en ayudarme – dijo después con una sonrisa.

-No fue nada – respondió la chica.

El anciano se quedó mirándole por unos minutos sin hablar, como si pensara en algo.

-Oye… - dijo después de un momento en los que ella se sentó en su antiguo puesto y el anciano llegó tras la barra – Necesitamos personas jóvenes que trabajen aquí… ¿no te gustaría trabajar con nosotros? Aunque es un poco ataviado te aseguro que la paga es muy buena.

No sabía que responder, el cielo estaba escuchando su petición de conseguir trabajo… y ahora esa era su oportunidad.

-Me encantaría trabajar aquí – respondió la chica sin pensarlo mucho.

-Perfecto jovencita ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?

Se avergonzó, no se había presentado en ningún momento.

-Eh… si… mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi – respondió la chica con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bueno Kagome, empezarás mañana mismo a las seis y media debes estar aquí ya que el bar abre a las siete; entonces Kagome Higurashi bienvenida al bar "La perla"

Esa noche durmió excelente, al fin había encontrado trabajo y justo a tiempo… y en un lugar que le agradaba… nunca pensó que trabajaría en un bar, pero ese no era un bar cualquiera, se quedó toda la noche pensando cual sería su nueva aventura, y en el chico que le había besado esa noche… Inuyasha…


	2. Mi primer día de trabajo

CAPÍTULO II: Mi primer día de trabajo.

 Inuyasha tiene muchos problemas

Sentía el ya conocido dolor de cabeza, esa noche se había excedido más de lo normal… aunque soñó algo agradable… soñó que abrazaba y besaba a Kikio, había sido tan real… había tomado una decisión, el sueño de esa noche le había hecho salir del trance en el que vivía, la imagen de aquella chica le había vuelto a traer felicidad.

Llegó frente a una empresa bastante grande, con el logotipo de "steel eyetooth" encima de la puerta de entrada. A fuera estaba un vigilante.

-Buenos días señor Inuyasha – saludó el joven.

-Buenos días Kojaku – saludó al muchacho. Y entró a la empresa.

-Buenos días señor – saludó una joven de cabello claro en la recepción.

-Buenos días Kanna.

Entró en el ascensor, subió al último piso 4, se encontró con algunas personas que caminaban en todas direcciones.

-Señor… buenos días – se acercó a él una muchacha de cabello largo marrón y ojos color miel – el señor Sesshomaru llegó hace una hora; está muy enojado, y espera en su oficina. – caminaba al lado de él mientras consultaba sus apuntes - El señor Kouga llamó diciendo que su vuelo se retrasó y llegará en la tarde y la señorita Sango pide que por favor le avise cuando llegue que necesita hablar urgente con usted… ¿Le digo que suba?

-Si, deja que me desasga de mi hermano y luego la llamas…

Llegó a su oficina y antes de abrir se dirigió a ella.

-Por favor Ayame me traes una taza con café.

Entró a su oficina su hermano ya estaba adentro sentado en el lugar donde ocupa el puesto el presidente de la empresa.

-Muy buenos días hermanito, al fin te dignas a aparecer en la empresa. – dijo con voz fría, sus piernas estaban cruzadas y sus manos reposaban en su estómago.

-Quítate de ahí Sesshomaru – ordenó el muchacho. El hombre sonrió y se levantó.

-Como van las cosas muy pronto me ocuparé de este puesto – dijo suavemente. Inuyasha tomó el lugar donde había estado sentado su hermano – Por lo que veo, volviste a tomar anoche… - negó suavemente con su cabeza – Pobre de mi padre si viera tan solo en manos de quien dejó su empresa…

-¡¿Podrías callarte ya e ir directo al punto?! – habló Inuyasha ya arto – no estoy de humor para tus bromas de mal gusto.

-Vengo para decirte lo de siempre Inuyasha… veo como mi dinero se está yendo por el caño… soy inversionista de esta empresa, y no veo como está progresando…

-Nos estamos encargando de eso.

-Pues no pareciera, si su jefe gasta las noches en emborracharse… - respondió el hombre dando un golpe a la mesa – Lo único que ganas con eso es enriquecerme más a mi, querido hermano – concluyó con una sonrisa burlona.

-La empresa ya ha pasado muchas veces por momentos de crisis, y siempre ha salido inerte – se inclinó un poco hacia delante mientras lo miraba con odio.

-Eso es por que los dueños nunca han pagado sus sufrimientos con la empresa… - respondió – aún sigues pensando en ese accidente Inuyasha. Si continúas así, nos enviarás a todos a la quiebra…

-Eso no pasará Sesshomaru; en un mes subiré esta empresa la pondré igual o mejor que antes… - se levantó de su asiento y se afincó en su escritorio para quedar más cerca de su hermano – así que te pido que en vez de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo ve a ocuparte de tu empresa "sacred eyetooth"

-¿Y si no logras levantar esta empresa en un mes? – preguntó el hombre retándole.

-Te la dejaré – respondió después de pensarlo – pero si la levantó, me darás algo tuyo…

-¿Qué?

-Después te digo… - Inuyasha le miró seriamente. Y Sesshomaru lo observó dudando pero después de un rato asintió.

-Un mes Inuyasha – dijo al salir con una sonrisa en sus labios; Sesshomaru sabía que no perdería, Su contador Jaken le había informado de las estadísticas que tenía la empresa en salir adelante y al menos que se tratase de un milagro la empresa quebraría. Sonrió satisfecho había logrado lo que quería.

-Ese idiota de Sesshomaru – refunfuñó Inuyasha para sí mismo mientras se acomodaba en su puesto y estiraba su mano al teléfono y pulsaba un botón – Ayame… puedes llamar a Sango.

-En seguida señor – dijo la chica a través del comunicador – ya le llevo su café.

Volvió a sus antiguos pensamientos Sesshomaru creía que fracasaría e Inuyasha no estaba seguro si en verdad podría sacar su empresa adelante… observó la foto que se encontraba en el escritorio y la cual mostraban a él, abrazado con una chica muy hermosa de cabello largo liso y ojos negros… aunque no quería admitirlo su hermano y la anciana Kaede tenían algo de razón, estaba perdiendo la empresa por el despecho que le daba perder a lo más preciado en su vida. Y estaba pagando su dolor con la empresa si no hacía algo, pronto tendría que entregarla… Kikio, había sido la imagen de aquella empresa, tenía porte y era hermosa, podría hacer que cualquier persona comprase una joya solo por que ella lo utilizaba. Pero después de ese accidente en el que murió, Inuyasha cometía un error tras otro y no conseguía encontrar a la modelo perfecta… no había nadie más perfecta que Kikio y ahora ella no estaba.

-¡Hola! – un hombre apareció en la puerta con un gran escándalo – pensé que no llegarías compañero – dijo el chico, tenía el cabello algo largo agarrado en una pequeña cola y los ojos marrones - ¿Y como fue el encuentro con tu adorable hermano?

Preguntó sentándose en el puesto al frente del escritorio de Inuyasha.

-¿Cómo crees Miroku? – preguntó sarcástico llevándose sus manos a la frente – y este maldito dolor de cabeza… necesito ese café…

En eso se abrió la puerta y entró Ayame.

-Aquí tiene señor… - dijo colocando la taza de café frente a él.

-Gracias Ayame…

-Ayame… - dijo Miroku mirando a la chica detalladamente – no te había dicho que hoy estás más hermosa que nunca…

La chica le miró – Gracias señor Miroku.

-Ayame ¿te gustaría tener un hijo conm… - comenzó a decir. Inuyasha volteó los ojos como pensando "Otra vez la burra al trigo"

En eso se volvió a abrir la puerta y una mujer de cabello largo negro apareció en este, tenía los ojos claros y sombra color rojo en los ojos, miraba con seriedad recorrió la mesa y observó a Inuyasha.

Miroku al momento entró en acción.

-¡Sango! – saltó de su asiento y se dirigió a donde estaba la chica haciendo una leve inclinación – Que dicha siento al ver tan celestial presencia que entra por la puerta de este sencillo lugar y permites a estos ojos pecadores que vean la belleza de una diosa en… - recitaba pero la mujer no le prestó atención y pasó delante de él sin siquiera mirarlo.

Ayame lo miró con odio y se retiró humillada.

-Inuyasha… - dijo Sango caminando hasta su jefe. A Miroku le resbaló una gota por su cien – te he estado buscando… - dijo la mujer posándose frente a su escritorio – Tenemos un problema.

-¿Qué pasa?

-La calidad de nuestros productos está rebajando Inuyasha, perdemos clientes importantes… No se que es lo que pasa… Mira esto - puso en el escritorio un objeto alargado, Inuyasha lo tomó en sus manos y comenzó a detallarlo. Miroku también se acercó a él y miró también el objeto.

-Es bronce – dijo Inuyasha pensativo mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Nos enviaron una cantidad de estos… - habló la chica como humillada – yo pedí plata… el bronce ya no se está utilizando… no puedo hacer joyas con eso…

-Sango tiene razón Inuyasha… Debemos hacer algo… - habló Miroku que ahora lucía algo preocupado.

-Tenemos la presentación en una semana – explicó la mujer interrumpiendo a Miroku – tengo que terminar los diseños, pero debo saber con que material es el que cuento. La revista "Brillantes" tiene que diseñarse para la presentación… debemos buscar a la modelo, tenemos a Kaede pero es solo para las niñas, aún necesitamos nuestra Imagen adolescente, sin ofender pero Kagura no agrada mucho.

-Entiendo… - respondió el chico llevándose una mano a su quijada en una forma pensativa.

-Desde lo de Kikio no has contratado a nadie que ocupe su lugar Inuyasha… si no contratas a alguien esto se acabará, no podremos con tanta presión.

-haremos audiciones para la nueva imagen – contestó el muchacho después de pensarlo mucho – hablaré con el control de calidad Kouga, era él quien tenía que asegurarse que las piezas fueran las indicadas. Lo enviaré a hablar con los otros lobos, te conseguiré la plata y las perlas, para que saques los modelos, Miroku… te encargarás de la publicidad y avisarle a las modelos más prestigiosas… - lo muchachos le miraron sorprendidos era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo veían tomar decisiones tan apresuradas y acertadas – mientras, Sango por favor dile a Kienta que vaya preparando el escenario para mañana ya que mañana mismo buscaremos a nuestra modelo.

Todos salieron con rapidez Inuyasha suspiró y se llevó la taza a los labios demonios ya estaba frío…

Sango cerró la puerta tras de si y se encontró de frente con Miroku que le miraba seductoramente…

-Sango… ¿Te había dicho ya que eras la mujer más sexy que he visto en mi vida?

-Cállate Miroku – se dio la vuelta procurando pegarle con su cabello y se dirigió rápidamente al salón de diseño.

Kagome llegó al bar justo a la hora indicada las seis y media, entró y se encontró con la anciana Kaede que acomodaba las mesas.

-Buenas noches – dijo la chica acercándose a la anciana que le miró sorprendida – yo soy Kagome Higurashi el anciano Mihoga me contrató para que le ayudara…

-Ah si… - asintió la anciana mirándole – en verdad eres hermosa y te pareces ¡tanto a mi sobrina! Ya entiendo por que Inuyasha te confundió con Kikio…

Otra vez volvía a escuchar ese nombre… ¿en donde le había escuchado antes de la noche anterior?

-Ven sígueme voy a mostrarte el lugar… - indicó la chica obedeció – tu trabajo en realidad va a ser atender a los clientes, llevarle las bebidas, y eso… con tu belleza seguro que atraerás muchos jóvenes… - Kagome se sonrojó – tomarás sus órdenes desde aquí atrás de la barra. Colocarás el dinero en la caja registradora y luego le pedirás que espere sentado en la mesa que desee – le explicó de todo en media hora, cuando ya era momento de abrir.

Parecía que estuvieran esperando el momento en que el local abriera, ya que una gran cantidad de personas entraron apresuradas.

-Son nuestros clientes de siempre… - explicó la anciana – es mejor que estés preparada, Mihoga me ayudará a preparar las bebidas mientras tú vas tomando las órdenes.

La noche pasó sumamente ataviada, Kagome no hacía más de ir de mesa en mesa, tomando las órdenes. Uno que otros chicos trataron de coquetear con ella pero esta que ya estaba familiarizada con esa clase de chicos les dijo que ya tenía novio. Los sujetos parecían muy decepcionados.

A diez para las once cuando ya estaban bajando un poco los humos… llegó un joven al cual Kagome ya había visto la noche anterior. La chica se pegó la bandeja, con la cual repartía las bebidas al pecho apretándosela fuertemente sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir… ¿Qué le pasaba?... se dio media vuelta apenada y se alejó a la barra sintiendo su cara enrojecer. Escuchó como el anciano Mihoga le hablaba al chico.

-Amo Inuyasha. Muy buenas noches ¿Se quedará de nuevo aquí?

-Si Mihoga – habló el chico lanzando un suspiro – hoy no voy a beber mucho, solo llévame una copa con vino tinto a la habitación por favor.

-Oh claro señor… - el viejo se inclinó y luego dijo algo que hizo helarle la sangre a Kagome que aún escuchaba la conversación – Señor ahora que me acuerdo hemos contratado a una jovencita para que nos ayude aquí…

-Ah… ya era hora… - habló el joven.

-Si quiere venga y se la presento… su nombre es Kagome Higurashi… Kagome niña…

Kagome se paralizó no quería ser presentada, sentía mucha vergüenza.

-Hey mesera – llamó un hombre del otro lado del lugar y Kagome vio su oportunidad.

-Lo siento señor Mihoga tengo que atender al cliente – dijo sin siquiera mirarle y se dirigió a la mesa del cliente agradeciendo el tener una excusa para retirarse.

-Pero… - comenzó a decir Mihoga.

-No te preocupes Mihoga hace su trabajo, por favor lleva la bebida a mi habitación ¿bueno?

Pasaron diez minutos en los que Mihoga le pidió a Kagome que por favor le llevara la bebida al amo… y que al parecer veía que ya había más pocas personas y que después de eso podría retirarse.

Kagome aceptó, tomó su gorra la cual era un pasamontañas y se lo colocó aplastándose el cabello y pasándose una bufanda por el cuello, ya se acercaban las temporadas de lluvia y en efecto estaría lloviznando afuera y no quería repetir lo mismo de la noche anterior; colocó una copa y una botella de vino tinto en la bandeja y fue a la puerta en el fondo con la cortina. Dudó antes de tocar pero luego golpeo suavemente.

-Adelante… - escuchó que decía el joven adentro. La chica abrió la puerta, la habitación estaba a oscuras la única luz que iluminaba la habitación era la que entraba por la ventana, lo divisó acostado en la cama observando el techo…

-le traigo su bebida… - dijo Kagome dudosa.

-pasa – ordenó el joven fijándose en ella… no la podía ver muy bien, ya que había poca luz… lo que alegró a ella debido a que así no notaría su nerviosismo.

-Con que tu eres Kagome Higurashi – dijo después de unos momentos de observarle – me pareces familiar…

-No lo creo… - respondió la joven – si me disculpa debo irme…

-Espera… no te gustaría tomar un trago conmigo? – preguntó este levantándose de su asiento y yendo a la librería en donde sacó otra copa… - Quiero conversar – dijo como aclarando las cosas. La chica aceptó la invitación sin saber por que.

Se sentó en una silla en la mesa mientras el chico le servía. Kagome agarró la copa y la llevó a sus labios tomando un sorbo.

-Tal vez no nos conozcamos – comenzó a hablar el chico mientras se servía - pero yo soy Inuyasha Tamazaki…

Kagome se ahogó al escuchar el apellido… y comenzó a toser…

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Inuyasha preocupado.

-¿Tamazaki? – repitió atónita – ¿Eres el gran Inuyasha Tamazaki¿El dueño de la empresa "steel eyetooth"¿La famosa empresa diseñadora y creadora de las joyas más hermosas e impresionantes de Japón¿La gran empresa creadora de las joyas "Garras de acero" Los zarcillos¿la perla Shikon?

-Parece que si me conoces – sonrió el chico más calmado mientras tomaba un trago de su copa…

-¿Conocerlo? He estado tratando de entrar a trabajar en su empresa desde el año pasado pero nunca tienen bacantes…

-¿En serio? – preguntó el chico alzando las cejas.

La chica asintió.

-¿Y en que trabajas?

-Me gradué el año anterior de diseñadora publicitaria, pero me ha sido muy difícil de conseguir trabajo tanto ha sido eso que no he logrado ejercer mi actividad como Dios manda…

-Oh… entiendo – respondió el joven – verás si quieres puedes mostrarme alguno de tus trabajos… tal vez, pero no será pronto te lo aseguro, te podamos encontrar algo. Pásate en una semana. Esta semana va a ser muy agobiadora…

-¿Habla En serio? – preguntó la chica con los ojos casi en lagrimas.

-Por supuesto… - aseguró el joven. Bajando su copa – te hubiera podido atender antes si no fuera por todo el trabajo que tengo…

-Gracias… - dijo la chica tomando las manos del joven. Estaba apunto que lloraba.

Inuyasha no podía divisar muy bien el rostro de Kagome debido a la poca luz, más bien no había podido ver su rostro parte por que estaba algo cubierto por la bufanda. Pero pudo divisar unos impresionantes ojos verdes que hizo que se quedara mirándole fijamente.

Kagome se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y soltó las manos del hombre con rapidez avergonzada.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho… - dijo parándose de su asiento – es que la emoción por todo esto… he estado esperando tanto tiempo por una oportunidad así… Gracias… - y diciendo esto salió con rapidez de la habitación.

Inuyasha se quedó impresionado, era una jovencita muy extraña y agradable… se dijo mientras bebía un poco del vaso… bueno debería dormir ya que mañana sería un día agotador…

Kagome salía muy sonriente del local… su suerte había dado un giro drástico de unos 360 grados parecía sonreírle… ¡¡todo iba saliendo a la perfección!! Y ese joven de Inuyasha… era atractivo y además muy simpático.

Notas de la autora: espero que les haya agradado el capi. Los Quero mucho. Por fa, no se olviden de comentar ¿bueno? **Oyasumi nasai.**


	3. La estupidez de Inuyasha

CAPÍTULO III: La estupidez de Inuyasha

Notas de la autora: Bien... aqui esta el siguiente capi. gracias a los que dejaron reviews!!! sayo!!! espero que os guste!!

empiezan las peleas

Ya había pasado la semana, Kagome le iba yendo excelente en su nuevo trabajo, Inuyasha no había vuelto a aparecerse en el bar, lo que hizo que la chica se sintiera un poco triste sin saber por que, pero esto no le había impedido rendir al máximo en su trabajo. Ya sabía cuales eran las bebidas más tomadas en aquel bar… se había ganado la confianza del anciano Mihoga y de Kaede, se llevaba estupendo con los clientes… y esa mañana se pasaría a hablar con Inuyasha en su oficina tal y como le había dicho el chico… tomó los diseños que había realizado en clases, y los cuales había conseguido un obra excelente y los metió todos en una carpeta.

Se puso un vestido azul un poco más arriba de las rodillas y descubierto a los hombros el cual solo utilizaba en ocasiones especiales, bien esa era una ocasión especial ¿no? La primera impresión al querer encontrar un trabajo… se peinó se colocó algo de sombra color azul en sus ojos, y algo de polvo en sus mejillas acompañado de un brillo en sus labios… se amarró una cinta en el cabello a modo de cintillo lo cual le daba un toque más angelical. Perfecto estaba lista…

La empresa quedaba muy cerca de su casa… solo caminaría una cuadra y allí estaba. Observó la majestuosidad del lugar… se acercó a esta y observó al guardia que le miró con ojos impresionados Kagome sonrió y le dio unos "Buenos días" el chico solo le miraba atónito…

Entró al lugar… y se acercó a la recepción, y pidió hablar con el señor Inuyasha ya que según tenía una cita, la muchacha le miró de pie a cabeza por lo que parecía muy impresionada… tomó su teléfono e hizo una llamada, Kagome se molestó por el comentario que escuchó que la chica parecía no querer disimular…

-Creo que una de las mujeres del amo… - dijo al auricular. Kagome se sintió ofendida ante el comentario… pero no dijo nada y tomó el ascensor al salir se encontró con que mucha de las personas se quedaban mirándole atónitas, se sintió un poco incomoda y salió dudosa del ascensor.

Un joven al cual no conocía se acercó con rapidez a ella.

-Buenos días Hermosa señorita… - tomó su mano - discúlpeme que le diga esto pero por desgracia llegó algo tarde, ya que las audiciones para la modelo fue hace casi una semana…

-Yo no vengo a audicionar para modelo – dijo Kagome algo alagada por el comentario – deseo hablar con Inuyasha ya que me dijo que pasara hoy por aquí mi nombre es Kagome…

El chico alzó una ceja impresionado.

-Bueno señorita será un placer informarle directamente al jefe que un ángel tan hermoso ha venido a verle… por cierto, no quisieras por casualidad tener un hijo conmigo…

-Miroku… - le interrumpió Ayame – yo soy la que atiendo a las citas del señor Inuyasha así que con permiso… espere un momento señorita… llamaré al señor…

-No es necesario Ayame… yo mismo le informaré… sígame por favor… - pidió a Kagome… la chica le miró sorprendida y le siguió.

Inuyasha revisaba sus papeles frente a su modelo Kagura, no había podido encontrar a alguien mejor que ella así que le tuvieron que dejar… la mujer miraba seria y con las piernas cruzadas lo que Inuyasha hacía.

-Parece que todos tus papeles están bien Kagura – dijo después de unos momentos – puedes retirarte…

La mujer se levantó de su asiento y salió del lugar… segundos después volvió a abrirse la puerta y entró con rapidez Miroku muy agitado.

-Con que lo tenías así de escondido picarón… - dijo el chico cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿de que hablas? – preguntó Inuyasha sin levantar los ojos de las hojas.

-Pues… de la chica…

-¿Qué chica?

-La hermosa… te digo que tienes muy buenos gustos… admito que se parece bastante a Kikio pero… - ronroneó…

-¿De que hablas Miroku? – subió la mirada.

-De la chica que te está esperando afuera, dice que se llama Kagome y que le dijiste que viniera para una cita…

-Kagome… - se llevó una mano a la frente y volvió a bajar su mirada a los papeles – cierto… le había dicho que viniera… dile que pase…

Miroku salió con rapidez.

-Dice que puedes pasar…

Kagome esperaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas… había agarrado el tiempo para colocarse unos zarcillos largos brillantes, la cual había sido un regalo de su padre antes de morir, se levantó del asiento y entró a la oficina, vio a Inuyasha que revisaba unos papeles en el escritorio…

-Los dejo solos… - habló Miroku saliendo y cerrando la puerta del lugar.

Kagome vio como el chico cerraba la puerta y luego se fijó en Inuyasha que aún no había subido a verle.

-Buenos días señor Inuyasha… - habló – se acordará que me pidió que viniera a traerle mis diseños… pues aquí se los traigo espero que sean de su agrado para… ¿Pasa algo?

Inuyasha había subido la mirada y observó a Kagome… se quedó atónito y eso estaba empezando a asustar a la muchacha…

En verdad… se parecía bastante… era idéntica a… parpadeó impresionado.

-¿Le pasa algo señor? ya está comenzando a preocuparme

-No es que… ¿Kagome¿Kagome Gigurashi? – se paró de su asiento para verle de frente - ¿La que atiende el bar?

-Si soy yo… ¿Por qué?

-No es nada – negó con la cabeza – es solo que… cielos no te había visto muy bien en el bar – se puso algo serio frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno señor… con respecto a lo que usted me dijo que pasara hoy… aquí le traigo unos diseños… - le acercó la carpeta.

Era realmente hermosa… tan parecida a Kikio excepto por sus ojos… tan solo… No le agradó la idea de que hubiera alguien tan parecida a su amada Kikio… bajó la mirada y vio los diseños. Eran increíbles. Muy impresionantes.

-¿Y entonces¿Qué les parece? – preguntó Kagome emocionada por conocer su opinión.

-Pues… no están mal – contestó Inuyasha con voz seria – pero… lo siento, no tenemos bacante. Lo lamento ya tenemos a nuestra diseñadora, y nuestro presupuesto no está como para pagarle a alguien más y con menos experiencia. Creo que será una pérdida de tiempo si te contratamos lo lamento…

Kagome sintió que su mundo se venía abajo; sus esperanzas de conseguir trabajo, pensó que con los diseños que había realizado, con eso bastaría. Se puso algo triste, sintió sus ojos humedecer un poco. Pensó que sus diseños eran buenos pero…

-Entiendo… - susurró.

-Además no creo que estés preparada para trabajar en una empresa como esta… - continuó hablando el hombre, Kagome se sorprendió al ver los ojos amarillos del chico, se mostraba enojado… su ceño se fruncía. Le pareció que le odiara, se sintió tan triste – No tienes experiencia y tus diseños son tan infantiles… no se le ve vida…

-Si no le gusta, no tiene por que recalcármelo – habló Kagome ya harta por los comentarios tan egoísta de Inuyasha.

-No te lo estoy recalcando solo le digo la verdad, necesitas darle más vida a tus diseños y ser más realista, eso ¿Qué es…? – miró de nuevo el cuadro en sus manos, mostraban una chica la cual no tenía rostro alguno en especial pero que tenía un pergamino en sus manos, y en sus piernas se posaba un gato… al parecer se trataba de un comentario sobre el desprecio a los animales - ¿Un pergamino? Podrías haber sido más creativa…

-¿Me podría regresar de nuevo mis diseños por favor? – pidió Kagome extendiendo una mano hacía él, todo el aprecio que había sentido por ese joven había desaparecido ahora solo lo veía como un chico egoísta. Tal vez sus diseños no eran buenos pero no era para que la humillase – A mi me gustan…

-Por eso es que no maduras… no es que a ti te gusten es que a los demás le gusten… esos diseños han sido de los más desagradables…

-¿Podría callarse? – preguntó Kagome dolida apretando la carpeta contra su pecho. Amaba sus diseños y no dejaría que le insultaran – Tal vez no le guste, y sea el dueño de la empresa más prestigiosa de Japón ¿Pero sabe lo que pienso de usted? – alzó más la voz – ¡Creo que es un engreído que cree que puede humillar a las personas!

-¿A sí? – alzó también su voz – ¡Pues yo creo que usted es la persona más desagradable que he conocido!

Kagome se sintió herida, era la primera vez que escuchaba esto de una persona. Sintió que se le escapaba una lagrima se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta… pero antes de Salir se volteó a verle…

-¡No quiero volver a hablarle en mi vida! – dijo con una voz alta y clara - ¡IDIOTA! – cerró la puerta con fuerza y se apresuró a Salir rápidamente con un aire indignado ante la sorpresa de todos.

Entró al ascensor y pulsó el botón para bajar, sintió que lloraría de un momento a otro eso era tan humillante. Bajó del ascensor y se apresuró a salir con rapidez, tropezó en la puerta con alguien pero ni siquiera subió la mirada.

El hombre observó como la chica tropezaba con él pero que no se disculpaba, se volvió a ver la calle por donde la chica se iba llorando, No podía ser… pensó el sujeto¿Esa era Kikio? Pero no… ella estaba muerta… si explotó el avión.

Kagome comenzó a llorar, sabía donde debía ir, solo le faltaba cruzar a la esquina, pero otra vez chocó con otra persona sus papeles cayeron al suelo esparciéndose por el suelo de la acera, se agachó con rapidez para tomarlos.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó el hombre con que había tropezado que comenzó ayudarle a recoger las hojas.

-Si, gracias – dijo metiendo las hojas que había agarrado en su carpeta.

-Vaya… estos diseños son realmente buenos… - escuchó que decía el hombre, Kagome subió la mirada. Se trataba de un sujeto al cual no conocía.

-Pues… parece que no todas las personas piensan igual – dijo tomándole.

-¿Te ocurre algo? – Kagome observó sus ojos chocolate. Era muy atractivo - ¿Sabes? Una mujer no debería llorar y menos cuando es tan hermosa… de seguro eres más hermosa cuando sonríes ¿no? Dime ¿Eres modelo?

Kagome no escuchaba aún tenía las palabras de Inuyasha latentes en su cabeza.

-Discúlpeme por haberme tropezado con usted… ahora con su permiso… - y diciendo esto se retiró dejando al hombre muy extrañado sin saber que este ahora le miraba con una curiosidad expectante.

¡Ya había encontrado a la modelo perfecta para la empresa!

Continuará...

Espero que les haya gustado!!! sayo!!!


	4. la historia de Inuyasha

CAPÍTULO IV: La historia de Inuyasha.

Nota de la historia: Aquí… se cuenta el por que nuestro protagonista es tan cruel.

Nota de la autora: Ohayo!!! Este capi… sí, lo se… es corto… y por desgracia el que le sigue también… pero… al menos va avanzando la historia ¿ne?... bien… continúo.

A los que leen mi otra historia. "CONVIVIENDO CON MI HERMANASTRO" sabrán que prometí actualizar todos los sábados… pues… les digo… GOMEN NASAI!!! Pero se me hizo imposible actualizar ayer!!! (Agradézcanselo a mi hermano que no me dejó sentar en la compu Toda la semana. ¬.¬) Aún No he terminado el capi… (Mary jugando con sus dedos al estilo Hinata) en verdad lo siento mucho!! Pero para recompensar esto de la otra historia pues por eso hice tres cosas:

1) Actualicé en esta historia… el capi 4…

2) Agregué el siguiente capi. El capi 5. y…

3) Actualicé en la otra historia de… El brillo de tu mirar…

Espero que puedan perdonarme… trato de actualizar en la semana. Bueno?? Besos!!! ARIGATO por la espera. Ah… PD: (para los lectores) Muchos de los personajes no tienen la descripción física que en el manga. Ejemplo... esta Kagome tiene los ojos verdes mientras las del manga los tiene marrones. Bien… Sayo!!!

Llegó al frente del apartamento y tocó el timbre, había quedado destrozada por las palabras de Inuyasha, no comprendía por que había pasado eso si se habían llevado tan bien el día en que se conocieron, Kagome le veía como un hombre respetable a pesar de que la primera vez que lo vio estaba borracho, le había tomado un cierto cariño a esa persona; pensaba que le iban a contratar amaba sus diseños; pero ¿Por qué Inuyasha había cambiado tan drásticamente de parecer? Parecía como si se hubiera transformado en otra persona totalmente diferente. La mirada fría que le había dirigido el chico en aquellos momentos la forma en que le había tratado.

La puerta se abrió y apareció en ella la anciana Kaede, que al ver a la chica le invitó a entrar y esta se puso a llorar en su regazo mientras contaba todo lo que le había pasado, la señora le veía tiernamente como si consolara a una de sus nietas más queridas.

Cuando Kagome terminó de contarle su encuentro con inuyasha Kaede solo se levantó de su asiento y fue a buscar algo en el librero, Kagome que se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo se tranquilizó al ver como la anciana se acercaba a ella y se volvía a sentar a su lado…

-Quiero que veas algo… - dijo mientras abría el álbum de fotos que colocó en sus piernas, y le abrió en un lugar en especial, la primera foto que mostró era una en donde aparecía una mujer muy hermosa de cabello largo claro tomando en sus manos a un bebé – ella es la madre de Inuyasha, la señora Keiko… - explicó.

Kagome observó como la sonrisa de aquella mujer se parecía mucho a la de Inuyasha. ¿Pero por que le estaba mostrando eso la anciana Kaede?

-Al día siguiente que tomaron esta fotografía murió – continuaba la anciana Kaede, Kagome le miró sorprendida, la anciana miraba triste – a partir de eso yo fui quien me hice cargo de Inuyasha, yo le atendía mientras su padre trabajaba… - le dio vuelta a la página y se pudo distinguir otra fotografía en donde mostraban a un niño de ojos amarillo muy sonriente junto a otro niño un poco mayor que él pero tenía los mismos ojos y a un hombre sonriente muy parecido a los niños que los abrazaba – Ese es el medio hermano de Inuyasha hijo de otra mujer, Sesshomaru – señaló al chico grandecito – y él – señaló al hombre – es el señor Tamazaki padre de Inuyasha y del señor Sesshomaru… el murió hace apenas cinco años.

-¿Por qué me muestra todo esto? – preguntó Kagome que comenzaba a sentir tristeza por Inuyasha sus padres habían muerto…

-Para que entiendas por que Inuyasha es tan a la defensiva… - explicó la anciana volviendo a darle vuelta a la página, en esta se mostraba el Inuyasha que Kagome ahora conocía muy sonriente y abrazado con una mujer muy hermosa – y ella es Kikio…

Kagome sintió un vuelco corazón, esa era Kikio… entonces le reconoció en seguida ya sabía por que se le hacía familiar…

-Kikio Hurameyi – habló compresiva – era una de las modelos más hermosas y famosas de Japón, trabajaba en la empresa "steel eyetooth" hasta hace cinco meses que murió en un accidente de avión…

-Era mi sobrina y la novia de Inuyasha – habló serrando el álbum y volteando a mirar a Kagome que soltó un "Ah" de comprensión – Verás Kagome… Inuyasha cuando estaba muy pequeño perdió a su madre, tan solo a unos meses de nacido, y yo lo crié todos esos años en los que se convirtió en un hombre, casi cuando iba a cumplir dieciocho años, falleció su padre, dejándole como dueño de la empresa "steel eyetooth" (colmillo de acero) la prestigiosa empresa creadora de joyas… su hermano Sesshomaru y él se llevaban muy bien y Sesshomaru se encargó de la empresa hasta que Inuyasha cumplió veinte años, a partir de ese momento comenzaron las rivalidades, Sesshomaru deseaba tener el control de la empresa de su padre a pesar de que su padre ya le había dejado otra de sus empresas: "sacred eyetooth" (Colmillo sagrado) una dispensadora de vinos y licores; desde ese momento ha existido siempre una rivalidad entre ellos dos… Inuyasha que permaneció bajo esta presión entre la empresa y su hermano, controlaba a ambas con unas decisiones que habían sido muy acertadas, pronto se había ganado el cariño y respeto de sus trabajadores ya que era una persona muy justa… pasado el tiempo conoció a una joven; mi sobrina, que quería entrar al mundo del espectáculo, le presenté a Inuyasha y este inmediatamente le contrató para ser la imagen de su empresa, Kikio pronto se convirtió en una modelo famosa, lucía todas las joyas en las exposiciones, y como era tan hermosa podía hacer que cualquier hombre y mujer se interesasen en comprar las joyas de la empresa de Inuyasha… otra vez Inuyasha había acertado y las ventas se encontraban por los cielos. A pesar de todo el trabajo entre Inuyasha y Kikio comenzó a surgir un gran afecto que se convirtió en cariño y cambió a Amor… habían decidido mantenerlo en secreto, al menos hasta que la empresa ya estuviera lo bastante rica, para que Kikio y él se pudieran retirar por un tiempo mientras se casaban… ya estaban haciendo sus preparativos cuando… Inuyasha recibió una llamada de China, anunciándoles que querían que hicieran una presentación. Aceptaron con gusto, tal vez con eso sería suficiente para casarse. Inuyasha le dijo a Kikio que se fuera en su Jet privado que él pronto se reuniría con ella. Kikio aceptó y se fue en el avión pero esa misma tarde le anunciaron a Inuyasha que el avión había explotado…

Kagome ahogó un grito, llevándose ambas manos a la boca horrorizada.

-Eso destrozó a Inuyasha – continuó la anciana con voz cansada - Terminaron sus ganas de vivir, y se dejó de preocupar por la empresa, muy pronto esta decayó… por la muerte de Kikio bajaron las compras… ya Inuyasha no tomaba decisiones, y se la pasaba todas las noches en el bar tomando para olvidar…

Kagome se sentía muy triste por Inuyasha nunca supo esa historia pero luego se acordó de algo.

-La noche que vi por primera vez a Inuyasha… el se encontraba borracho, me confundió con kikio y me abrazó – explicó Kagome.

-Mihoga me lo explicó todo – dijo la anciana – la verdad cuando yo te vi por primera vez, pude notar el gran parecido que tienes con mi sobrina, y comprendí la razón por la que Inuyasha te abrazó y besó pensando que eras ella.

-Pero de todas maneras, eso no explica lo egoísta que fue conmigo – habló la chica en tono de tristeza y resignación – es que no me explico, nos llevábamos tan bien, él me invitó a tomar a un trago con él… y luego hablamos me dijo que podía llevarle algunos de mis diseños y yo acepté… me caía estupendo, yo lo respetaba… pero hoy… no se que pasó con él, de un momento a otro cambió cuando vio mi rostro, y comenzó a insultar mis diseños. – miró la mesa en donde reposaba la carpeta – no se por que se comportó así…

-Inuyasha ha sufrido mucho… - habló la mujer tomando la carpeta y dejando en la mesa el álbum. Kagome tomó este y abrió el álbum en la página en donde Inuyasha estaba abrazado con Kikio – Tenle algo de paciencia… no entiendo por que se comportó así contigo, pero al menos tengo una teoría… - Kagome levantó la mirada a ella – creo que a Inuyasha le molesta que seas tan parecida a Kikio…

Kagome volvió a bajar la mirada pensando en las palabras de Kaede. Si era cierto que era por eso… pues sería muy injusto, ella no tenía la culpa de parecerse a esa chica… la observó a ella sonriente era tan hermosa y luego a Inuyasha se veía tan feliz tenía la misma mirada del día en que le había confundido con Kikio, en verdad le veía con ojos de enamorado. Sonrió un poco al recordar ese día… y sintió como el odio que sentía por Inuyasha hace apenas una hora, se iba aliviando y ahora cambiaban a compasión por ese chico, pensó que le daría otra oportunidad, tal vez si se conocían podrían ser buenos amigos…

-Pero hay algo en lo que no estoy de acuerdo con Inuyasha… - escuchó que decía la mujer, Kagome se fijó en ella, esta miraba sus diseños – Estos diseños son geniales.


	5. Kouga y Naraku

CAPÍTULO V: Naraku y Kouga.

Fue un día terrible, Inuyasha se sentí desgraciado, le había dicho todo eso a esa pobre muchacha que no tenía culpa, pero fue como si otra parte de él que no pudiera controlar le estuviera manipulando en esos momentos, antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía, la chica se fue corriendo. Y para empeorarlo todo, tan solo un minuto después de que ella se fue recibió la indeseable visita de su rival Naraku, el cual era dueño de la empresa "Darkness", creadora de Joyas al igual que la empresa de Inuyasha a excepción de que no era tan famosa, pero el mayor sueño de Naraku era comprar la empresa… se comenzó a pavonear del evidente triunfo que había tenido "Darkness" en su última colección, acto que lo único que hizo fue enojar a Inuyasha y ordenarle que se retirara de su oficina. Naraku se retiró con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, alegando que se podía sentir el miedo en el aire.

Luego de Naraku apareció Miroku seguido por su socio Kouga… el cual llegó anunciando que había encontrado a la modelo más hermosa y perfecta para la imagen de la empresa, no como la amargada de Kagura, pero luego cuando Inuyasha le preguntó ¿quien era? Este contestó que no tenía idea alguna.

-Muy bien Kouga – dijo Inuyasha aplaudiéndole sarcásticamente – lo único que ahora necesitamos es ir de puerta en puerta por estos lugares y decir¿Por casualidad usted no se ha tropezado últimamente con un chico feo y con cara de lobo?

Miroku rió la broma de Inuyasha. Kouga le miró con sus ojos marrones pareciendo dos dagas intentando clavársele en el pecho.

-Estás de peor humor que siempre Inuyasha, pensé que eso sería imposible pero te has superado a ti mismo – respondió de mal humor – Al menos yo doy una idea por el cual deshacernos de esa detestable de Kagura…

-Está bien, está bien, tomaré tu palabra para deshacernos de ella – aceptó Inuyasha sin mucho ánimo - ¿Y no tienes una idea de quién es esa chica? – preguntó haciendo movimientos con sus manos.

-Aparte de que es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida… - dijo el hombre pensativo llevándose una mano a la barbilla – Pues… llevaba un vestido azul… y tenía unos diseños que (no es para adularla) pero eran muy buenos… y aparte de todo lloraba.

Inuyasha sintió como si una taza de agua fría recorriera su espalda… y el sentimiento de culpa cayó en su estómago como plomo, se refería a Kagome…

-Ah… Inuyasha… ¿Esa no era la chica que vino hace poco, que salió llorando gritando que eras un Idiota? – preguntó Miroku. Inuyasha le miró con una mirada de "Gracias miroku" (Sarcástica)

-mmm… - pensó Kouga – eso quiere decir que aparte de hermosa también es inteligente, si pudo reconocer que eras un idiota… - se encogió los hombros, pero luego miró a Inuyasha con odio – pero en verdad si serás imbécil Inuyasha ¿Qué le hiciste?

-¿Yo? – preguntó Inuyasha como ofendido – Nada… la chica es de lo más odiosa.

-Pues será con tigo – habló Kouga – por que a mi me pareció una chica encantadora. Ahora habla Inuyasha ¿Qué le hiciste a la pobre chica?

Inuyasha se quedó en silencio.

-La insultó hasta más no poder por sus diseños – habló Miroku… Inuyasha le miró con una mirada de "Te mataré"

-Eres un idiota… La mujer más hermosa… que nos pudo sacar la pata del barro… ¿La rechazaste? Sinceramente no se como eres dueño de esta empresa.

-Ya ya… - dijo Inuyasha alzando la voz… - trataré de hablar con ella.

-Eso nada… yo hablaré con ella – saltó Kouga - ¿Dónde vive?

-¿Crees que te diré¿Sabiendo que lo primero que piensas hacer es atacarla y convencerla que sea tu novia? – preguntó Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – se inclinó para verle más fijamente pero luego alzó una ceja - ¿No será acaso que te gustó?

-¿Pero que dices¿a mi¿gustarme esa tipa? Jajajajaja – comenzó a reír ante la mirada incrédula de los dos chicos. A este le resbaló una gota por la cien.

Ya era hora de trabajar, Kagome como siempre se encontraba en el local a la hora justa… había estado limpiando las mesas y ya había llegado la hora de abrir. Kagome abrió el bar, y como siempre una gran cantidad de chicos entraron, algunos solo miraban perplejos a la chica. Últimamente habían tenido mucha más clientela que lo habitual y la anciana kaede decía que era por la presencia de la joven.

-¿Ves? Tienes a esos chicos locos – dijo al pasar por su lado, Kagome volteó a mirar y se sonrojó un poco al ver como a los chicos que de seguro eran mucho más jóvenes que ella se les caía la baba.

Pasó la noche normal, Kagome decidió que no permitiría que el incidente de esa mañana arruinara su optimismo en el trabajo…

El siguiente día fue igual al anterior no ocurría nada interesante hasta que a las diez de la noche llegó un hombre al cual Kagome no conocía pero se dirigió a ella como si se conocieran de la infancia:

-Kagome Higurashi, residenciada en Tokio, y que vino buscando trabajo desde su pueblo de origen Kyoto, de 20 años de edad, graduada de la universidad de Tokio el año pasado. Primera en su clase, con diseños fabulosos…

Kagome se fijó en él impresionada, nunca le había visto en su vida… era un hombre de cabello largo negro agarrado en una cola, ojos negros y tez blanca delgada. Se asustó por el hecho de que ese hombre supiera tanto sobre su vida.

-¿Quién es usted? – preguntó tratando de que su voz no sonara intimidada.

-Soy Naraku Quritawa y es un placer presentarme a tan hermosa criatura – dijo tomando su mano y dándole un suave beso en esta.

-¿Quritawa? – repitió la chica sin comprender – me parece familiar…

-Soy dueño de la empresa "Darkness" – explicó sonriendo.

-Oh… si claro que lo conozco ha aparecido en revistas, es muy famoso – dijo comprendiendo – pero dígame… yo no le conocía ¿Cómo sabe tanto sobre mi?

-Yo averiguo cualquier cosa – respondió misteriosamente – además que conozco algunos contactos en la universidad… en fin, vengo a proponerte algo…

Inuyasha llegó al bar a las once de la noche, decidió quedarse ahí y aprovecharía para disculparse con Kagome, había comprado chocolates… ¿Para que? Pero… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se comportaba como si fuera su novia o algo así y le pedía disculpas… vio que estaba en una mesa agarrando los vasos y limpiaba con un trapo… se veía tan hermosa.

-Hola – dijo Inuyasha al acercarse a ella, esta se dio la media vuelta algo agitada por la impresión pero luego volvió a sus deberes - ¿Estás enojada? – preguntó Inuyasha era una pregunta tonta.

Pero la chica no respondió.

-escucha… solo vengo a aclarar las cosas digo… no tuve por que tratarte de esa manera, y me comporté de forma muy grosera contigo y… bueno…

-No tiene por que disculparse… - dijo la chica a la cual Inuyasha perseguía por el bar – yo no le guardo rencor… no se preocupe… solo quiero continuar mi trabajo "sola"

Se dirigió a la cocina e Inuyasha esperó afuera… se merecía eso. Después de cómo le había tratado. Esperó a que saliera.

-bueno solo quería aclararlo – llevaba el chocolate en sus manos pero pensó que era algo estúpido dárselo no eran parejas ni nada por estilo… así que lo colocó bajo el mostrador disimuladamente sin que la chica se diera cuenta.

-Verás yo solo venía a decirte… a pedirte… que trabajes con migo…

-¿No es que mis diseños son malos? – preguntó Kagome sarcástica mientras limpiaba una de las mesas.

-bueno… no… es solo que… mira quiero que seas la modelo de nuestra empresa… si no te importaría lucir las joyas… y eso… - concluyó Inuyasha. La chica se volteó a mirarle impresionada.

-Lo siento pero no puedo aceptarlo… - dijo algo triste ya que su mayor deseo siempre había sido trabajar para esa empresa. Inuyasha le vio con mirada interrogativa – hace tan solo una hora un hombre estuvo aquí y me propuso ser la modelo de su empresa… lo siento ya acepté.

Inuyasha le miró atónito. Su expresión se congeló por completo.

-Bien¿Y me podrías decir que empresa?

-"Darkness"

Inuyasha sintió que su espíritu se destrozaba. Naraku se había adelantado y le pidió el primero… demonios ese maldito.

-Pues… tu te lo pierdes – dijo Inuyasha orgulloso – ese Naraku es una pérdida de tiempo nunca tienen éxito y si es con una mujer tan fea como tú…

-Por si no te has dado cuenta tú me acabas de pedir que sea tu modelo… - dijo Kagome muy acalorada por el comentario del chico, ya toda su tranquilidad se desvanecía.

-Pero no fue por que yo quisiera… yo pienso que tu eres demasiado fea como para ocupar un puesto así… mírate no tienes nada… ¡AH! – había recibido una cachetada de la chica.

-cuando me volvías a caer bien, vienes y vuelves a meter la pata… ¡TONTO! – le lanzó el trapo con que limpiaba a su cara y se fue del lugar.

Por el escándalo, salieron el anciano Mihoga y Kaede que se quedaron mirando a Inuyasha como… "No tiene remedio"

-Cállense – dijo Inuyasha al ver la mirada acusadora que era lanzado por los ancianos.

Notas de la autora:

Así que hay tienen… ¡¡¡Que lo hayan disfrutado!!! Y hojalá me perdonen… como otra recompensa… trato de actualizar el miercoles… con dos capis!!! (Ojalá que se me de si no es que mi hermano me quita la compu de nuevo... ¬¬. hermanos mayores como los odio) jejeje. Sayo!!!


	6. La empresa Darkness

**CAPÍTULO VI: LA EMPRESA DARKNESS**.

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno... el otro capi... perdón por la demora. espero y os guste!!!

PD: no me odien solo por que en este capi Inuyasha se vuelve a comportar un "poquito" injusto con kagome, pero después los recompensaré… lo prometo.

* * *

_Kagome se encontraba parada frente a Inuyasha… ¿Era Inuyasha? Por que era idéntico a él solo que… su cabello era largo y plateado y sus ojos amarillos brillantes y tenía ¿Orejas de Perro? Bueno, desde cualquier punto que lo viera eso en verdad estaba muy extraño, pero estos detalles no parecía impresionarle en lo más mínimo ni el hecho de que estuvieran en medio del bosque, al contrario parecía enojada con el muchacho y él de ella. Kagome e Inuyasha se encontraba a solo unos palmos de distancia…_

_-¿Sabes que? Eras la mujer más desagradable que he conocido… - dijo Inuyasha en voz alta._

_-¿A si? – gritó Kagome – Pues si soy tan desagradable deberíamos dejar esto hasta aquí… y seguir tú solo… ¡Ya no aguanto más tu terquedad!_

_-Pues... – Inuyasha parecía aturdido pero después cerró los ojos - ¡Yo tampoco te aguanto! – gritó en voz alta._

_-Pues entonces ¡Me voy! – gritó la chica muy acalorada._

_-Bien…_

_-BIEN…_

_-¡BIEN! – volvió a gritar Inuyasha más duro al ver que ella se daba la media vuelta y hacía ademán de marcharse... la chica lo miró con ojos matadores…_

_-ERES UN TONTOOOOOOO – gritó y se alejó corriendo… Inuyasha se quedó en shock._

Kagome abrió los ojos al escuchar su reloj…

-Rayos… hasta en sueños peleo con ese tonto de Inuyasha – dijo apagando el despertador y levantándose de su cama – Que sueño tan extraño he tenido – se dijo mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación con todo la paciencia del mundo – aunque… - se miró en el espejo esbozando una sonrisa – debo admitir que Inuyasha se veía lindo con ese cabello plateado y esas orejas de perro…

* * *

-¿Pero por que tiene que ser ella, Sango? – preguntó Inuyasha ya cansado de la mirada inquisidora de la mujer. 

-Yo no he dicho nada – respondió esta con una sonrisa. Inuyasha le miró aturdido - ¿Qué¿La culpa te está matando? – preguntó burlonamente - ¿te diste cuenta que eres muy injusto con ella solo por que se parece a Kikio?

-¡No! – negó rápidamente y en voz alta – solo que por tu mirada se que eso es lo que querías decirme…

-Pues te equivocas, lo que en realidad te quería decir era: que eres un completo Imbécil… - replicó Sango muy lógicamente.

-Pero… ¿Por qué la quieren a ella? Digo ¿Por qué…? Tú puedes ser la modelo – dijo como si todo estuviera resuelto.

-Ya te dije que no… - respondió la chica testarudamente - ¿Qué problema hay de que sea esa tal Kagome?

-Pues… No lo se… - dijo con voz suave y con aire pensativo – tal vez será… el hecho de Que ¡ya aceptó ser la modelo de Naraku!? – respondió bruscamente.

-No ha aceptado… - contestó de una forma como si aún hubiera una solución – por lo que a mi concierne, aún tienes una hora para convencerle – dijo consultando su reloj.

-¿Qué? Estarás loca si piensas que iré a rogarle que sea nuestra modelo…

-Pues casi lo hiciste con Kikio – contestó la mujer como quien no quiere la cosa…

-eso fue… algo diferente – dijo con voz entrecortada y apartando la vista de la de ella.

-Inuyasha… he estado pensando y la única forma que levantes esta empresa es: contratando a esa chica para que modele con la perla de Shikon – esto hizo que Inuyasha se volteara completamente en su silla dándole la espalda - ¿Qué pasa¿Cuál es el problema¿Dónde está la perla?

-No lo sé… - dijo en vos baja.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – preguntó Sango atónita rodeando el escritorio y colocándose frente a él – la están pidiendo, Inuyasha, desean verla… sabes que esa es la joya de la empresa, la razón por la que se hizo famosa, creada por la propia Midorico, no puedes perderla así como así… pensé que no la habías mostrado por respeto a la memoria de Kikio, ya que ella había sido la única que la había exhibido después de tu madre… y querías buscar a la modelo perfecta pero…

-No se donde está la joya… - volvió a repetir el hombre cortándole en seco.

Sango e Inuyasha se miraron fijamente.

-Solo existen dos perlas Inuyasha… nadie sabe donde está la segunda perla, es grave que la perdieras.

El chico guardó silencio, Y sango pareció comprenderlo.

-¿La tenía Kikio?

Inuyasha no respondió pero Sango imaginó la respuesta. Sango Se dirigió a la puerta.

-iré a comprar un café… - y diciendo esto salió. No quería creer en eso… no, Inuyasha no cometería tal estupidez no podía mezclar negocios con amor… No lo hizo ¿cierto?

* * *

Mientras tanto Kagome se encontraba en un restaurante desayunando, café con pastelillos. Aún tenía cuarenta minutos para llegar a la empresa en la cual había quedado ser su modelo… Que extraño hace tan solo dos semanas no tenía ninguna oferta de trabajo ahora tenía tres trabajos de donde escoger, en el bar (Que ya le había agarrado cariño, razón por la cual decidió no abandonar) la empresa de Naraku, y la de Inuyasha… ¿Quién pensaría que Kagome Higurashi se convertiría en una modelo? 

-Disculpa… - dijo una voz sacándole de sus pensamientos, Kagome subió la mirada curiosa y se quedó con la boca abierta - ¿Puedo sentarme con tigo? – preguntó la mujer tenía el cabello muy largo agarrado en una trenza.

Kagome se levantó de un salto.

-¡¿Acaso tu eres Sango Hiray?! – preguntó atónita.

La mujer sonrió asintiendo.

-Pues claro que puedes sentarte… sería un honor. – Sango aún sonriendo tomó el asiento frente a ella – nunca imaginé que podría encontrarle aquí… me llamo… - dijo extendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo, Sango le tomó amablemente y le interrumpió.

-He escuchado mucho sobre ti… la famosa Kagome…

-¿Famosa? – repitió Kagome con aire gracioso.

-Aunque no lo creas, he escuchado maravillas sobre ti… - asintió, "Y se que Inuyasha te quiere por la forma en que brillan sus ojos cuando habla de ti, aunque no lo quiera admitir" pensó mientras pensaba que Miroku y Kouga tenían razón sobre que Kagome era hermosa e idéntica a Kikio – y te reconocí en cuanto te vi – continuó - por las descripciones que me han dado me habían dicho que eras idéntica a Kikio…

¿Hasta cuando le seguirían diciendo eso? Pensó Kagome incómoda por el comentario, y Sango pareció notarlo.

-Me han dicho que piensas trabajar para Naraku…

Kagome le miró sorprendida. ¿Qué acaso todo el mundo conocía de su vida?

-Si te digo la verdad… yo quería trabajar en "Steel Eyetooth" pero… - se detuvo bajando la mirada.

-Lo sé… el estúpido de Inuyasha a veces se pasa, pero créeme no lo hace en serio… Solo quería decirte que lo pensaras, no hagas nada prematuramente de lo que te puedas arrepentir… -Kagome la observó sin comprender – mañana tendremos exhibición en "steel eyetooth" me gustaría que asistieras…

-Pero ¿por que…? Digo yo no soy famosa ni tengo con que comprar… – comenzó a decir Kagome mientras se ponía roja dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir… pero la chica le interrumpió.

-Creo que podremos ser buenas amigas ¿No lo crees?

-Eh… si… - asintió la chica inmediatamente – por supuesto – afirmó.

-Genial… entonces me alegrará que asistas… - le acercó una tarjeta de invitación que iba dirigida a su nombre Kagome le miró sorprendida.

-Pero… yo la verdad no conozco a nadie y…

-Andarás conmigo no te preocupes… - Sonrió Sango – tengo una reunión… nos vemos.

-Eh… - a Kagome no le dio tiempo de responder ya que la chica se fue inmediatamente.

Se dio cuenta que ya estaba retrasada… y se levantó con rapidez, tenía solo quince minutos para llegar a la empresa y debía agarrar un taxi…

Llegó a la empresa, justo a tiempo… suspiró aliviada y se fijó en esta, era algo parecida a la empresa de Inuyasha solo que ahí se leía "Darkness", el portero era un hombre bastante grande y mirada seria que intimidaba… entró lo que creía que sería la recepción estaba vacía… subió al ascensor cercano y pulsó el botón de subir…

Al momento cuando el ascensor se detuvo una chica estaba parada frente a este…

-Mucho gusto… yo soy Ling, la secretaria del señor Naraku, Tu debes ser la nueva modelo ¿no?

-si… - respondió Kagome, feliz de que la chica se viera tan amable…

-Bueno ven te llevaré a su oficina…

Mientras Kagome seguía a la chica, no se escuchaba ningún ruido en el pasillo, las secretarias parecían estar ocupadas en sus propios asuntos se respiraba un aire muy frío… hasta que llegaron a una puerta bastante grande, Ling le dijo que esperara un momento que Naraku estaba hablando con otra persona, Kagome aceptó parada junto a la puerta que estaba semiabierta, el pasillo se encontraba completamente vacío al momento en el que Ling se perdió cruzando la esquina… Kagome Sin querer escuchó algunas palabras de una mujer dentro de la oficina…

_-Se vería muy sospechoso que sacara el tema… eso debería hacerlo ella, simular ir a buscar una información cuando él no este y… _

_- no puede, sospecharían de ella y ya ha trabajado allí por muchos años, Trata de sacarle información como quien no quiere la cosa. Necesito tener esa joya, así conseguiré destruir…_ - no pudo escuchar las otras palabras ya que pareció detenerse de pronto, Kagome se acercó más a la puerta quería saber de que estaban hablando algo que le caracterizaba era la "curiosidad" trató de ver por la rendija… pero… La puerta se abrió de golpe e hizo que se sobresaltara y sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta que en ella apareció el propio Naraku mirándole con el ceño fruncido…

* * *

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – preguntó Inuyasha al ver entrar a Sango por la puerta, en la oficina se encontraban, Kouga y Miroku al parecer esperando a la joven. 

-Lo siento es que me entretuve hablando con alguien en el restaurante – explicó la muchacha sonriendo y tomando el puesto al lado de Kouga – bien… ¿De que hablaban?

-El torpe de Inuyasha nos estaba explicando por que no consiguió convencer a Kagome… - explicó Kouga – Demonios Inuyasha por tu torpeza puede que el día de mañana sea un desastre… Ya veo por que no consigues pareja…

Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada matadora al chico que tenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados mientras negaba con su cabeza…

-¡Hey! – saltó, Inuyasha le había lanzado una pelota que pegó en la frente del joven.

-No será un desastre – interrumpió Miroku tratando de terminar la pelea que los dos niños estaban a punto de librar en la oficina ya que comenzaban a gruñir enseñando sus dientes como dos fieras – Las joyas de la línea "Wind" están espectaculares… si nos podrías explicar los diseños Sango…

* * *

Kagome se puso muy recta, mirando impresionada a Naraku a los ojos, este le ofrecía unos ojos matadores, le asustó, pero al momento el hombre cambió su expresión y sonrió. 

-Kagome… te estaba esperando… pasa – dijo cediéndole el paso amablemente, este gesto la intimidó. Kagome obedeció y entró a la oficina se fijó en la mujer… esta le miraba muy seria y con unos ojos tan fríos como los de Naraku, se paró de su asiento.

-Hablamos después Naraku – dijo y salió cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Kagome Observó al hombre.

-Siéntate – dijo señalando el asiento que unos segundos antes había ocupado la otra mujer. Y después de tomar su asiento en la silla grande frente a ella, le miró, Kagome sintió que le paralizaba – Bueno, ya tengo redactado el contrato lo único que falta será… - le acercó la hoja junto con una pluma – tu firma…

La chica bajó su mirada a las hojas y leyó… había algo que no le caía bien, esa conversación que había escuchado no le agradó mucho… "Destruir"

Trató de no levantar sospechas sobre su nerviosismo. Continuó al parecer muy interesada en leer el contrato. Todo iba bien hasta que vio cuanto le pagarían…

-pero señor… - dijo con la boca semiabierta por la sorpresa – esto creo que es mucho dinero…

-No, es lo justo… para una mujer tan hermosa como tú… - sonrió.

-No, no lo creo justo… - dijo la chica dejando las hojas en el escritorio, Naraku alzó una ceja y se borró su sonrisa "Demonios creo que el dinero no le convenció" pensó.

-¿Por qué?

-Verá… yo no tengo experiencia para esto del modelaje… eso le pagarían a una supermodelo… y ¿Qué tal si todo sale mal?

-para eso, practicarás con un instructor…

-Pero… seguro hay otras modelos mucho más hermosas que yo… - interrumpió Kagome.

-he hecho muchas audiciones y tu eres la más bella que he visto… - "Aparte de Kikio" pensó.

Kagome guardó silencio… Naraku se quedó pensativo…

-No estás segura ¿cierto? – Kagome se quedó en silencio – Bien… tal vez necesitas… ¿tiempo?

* * *

-Tiempo… eso es lo que no tenemos – Inuyasha interrumpió la petición que había hecho Sango de que necesitaban más tiempo para encontrar otra modelo… - debemos levantar la empresa antes de que se acabe el mes… 

-si se pospusiera la exhibición otros dos días más…

-Eso será imposible Sango ya se enviaron las invitaciones – interrumpió Miroku.

-Pero ¿Para que quieres posponerlo? Digo ya tienes las joyas preparadas… - dijo Kouga que miraba la revista – y la revista Brillantes está perfecta…

-Si esperamos otros dos días de seguro tendríamos más éxito… - todos le miraron curiosos – solo no le pudo decir por que lo pienso…

-Sea lo que sea Sango… - susurró Miroku – te tendrás que dar prisa por que ya no se puede hacer nada y la exhibición es mañana.

Sango lanzó una maldición por lo bajo… sabía que tenían razón pero… si su intuición estaba en lo correcto, este le decía que Kagome pronto cambiaría de idea, ella bien le había dicho que su sueño era trabajar allí, estaría por regresar de un momento a otro y si se presentaba mañana en la empresa eso significaría que había rechazado a Naraku.

Kagome le miró.

-Si… - respondió rápidamente al comentario de Naraku.

-Ok… - Naraku cambió su forma de mirar tal vez con malicia – bien, hoy viajaré a China, tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar y regresaré dentro de dos días… me darás tu respuesta en ese momento…

-Si… - volvió a asentir ya algo más feliz y aliviada.

-Por ahora, si no te importa… me gustaría tomarte algunas fotos… - en eso entró un joven con el cabello color paja y con una cámara – solo para asegurarte de que eres perfecta para ser nuestra modelo…

Kagome dudó pero después de un rato aceptó… le tomaron al menos diez fotos.

* * *

Kagura entró a la oficina al momento en que Sango que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia decía… 

-Es que la única forma era mostrar la perla de Shikon… - dijo, los únicos que quedaban de la reunión habían sido Inuyasha y ella.

Kagura se detuvo alzando las cejas en señal de sorpresa por el comentario.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso Sango, te he dicho que eso lo tenía Kikio… - respondió Inuyasha en un susurro, luego se fijó en Kagura, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí – Kagura… No te esperaba hasta mañana.

* * *

Kagome salió con rapidez de la empresa, feliz de irse, ese lugar le daba un cierto escalofrío sin saber por que…

* * *

-¿Se te ofrece algo Kagura? – preguntó Inuyasha mirando a la mujer, que era la única que se encontraba allí (ya que Sango se fue, después de la intromisión de Kagura) y le miraba con una sonrisa… 

¿Sonrisa? Eso no le gustaba para nada… ella nunca sonreía.

-No, solo quería anunciarte que estaba aquí… - y sin decir más salió de la oficina sacando su teléfono celular y marcando a un amigo.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo al otro lado del teléfono el hombre.

-Ya se por que Inuyasha no ha mostrado la perla en público, Kikio la tenía – dijo en un susurro al auricular y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

No sabía por que estaba frente a aquella empresa… había tomado un taxi y en vez de ir a su apartamento había decidido pasarse por aquella empresa tal vez para dar una respuesta. 

-Hola.

-Buenos días señorita Kagome – saludó el chico sonriéndole.

-Eh… Sango… ¿está allí? – preguntó dudosa.

-Ah… – dijo, sonriendo – claro, pregúntele a Ayame y ella le informará donde encontrarla...

La chica se quedó por algunos segundos observando la empresa, la verdad no había querido ir por Sango, tan solo deseaba hablar con Inuyasha pero… ¿para que¿Sería tal vez por que aún deseaba trabajar en la empresa de sus sueños? Tal vez por lo que le había dicho Kaede, había sentido compasión por ese chico y ¿estaba dispuesta a perdonarle?

-Que… ¿no piensa entrar?

Kagome lo observó por unos momentos… en los que pensaba lo que haría a continuación.

-Mejor nos vemos mañana – dijo en un susurro bajando la cabeza y dándose media vuelta, pero Kojaku le hizo detenerse al escuchar sus palabras.

-Hasta luego señor Inuyasha – dijo.

-Hasta luego Kohaku – se despidió, Kagome comenzó a caminar con la esperanza de que no le viera, había decidido decírselo mañana – Ah… ¿Acaso no eres Kagome? – preguntó. Kagome se congeló mientras se daba lentamente la vuelta para observarle y quedar de frente a él, se sorprendió darse cuenta lo cerca que estaba.

-Buenos días señor – saludó en un susurro.

-Buenos días "fea" – hizo mucho énfasis en la última palabra, lo que hizo que a Kagome se le hiciera notorio una vena en la cien - ¿Qué haces por aquí¿No deberías estar con tu querido Naraku¿O acaso se arrepintió y ya no te quiso contratar? Y de seguro vienes arrepentida a pedir que te contratemos… jajajaja… - comenzó a reír sonoramente.

Kagome pensó que era una idea estúpida la que había tenido mientras le escuchaba reírse a carcajadas, había estado a punto de abandonar a Naraku en esos instantes solo para trabajar para Inuyasha¿Por qué le pasaba eso de nuevo? Tenía los puños cerrados y la cara completamente roja por la furia.

-La verdad¡es que había decidido ser tu modelo! había decidido no trabajar para Naraku solo por que deseaba trabajar para ti, pero eres un idiota Inuyasha – todo esto lo dijo muy rápido acompañado de furia – Y en verdad me arrepiento de haber venido hasta acá…

Inuyasha se quedó atónito y con los ojos bien abiertos ante esta explicación…

-Pe…perdona no… no sabía… - tartamudeó con la boca abierta…

-¡CALLATE! – Se dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo. Mientras pensaba que había pasado lo mismo que en su sueño esa mañana, siempre habían terminado peleando.

-¡Kagome! – gritó al verle correr por la calle iba a seguirle. Pero una mano le detuvo.

-Eres un imbécil Inuyasha… - dijo una voz de mujer. Inuyasha se dio media vuelta para ver a Sango mirándole con odio - ¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso? – y sin decir más se fue tras ella para alcanzarle.

Inuyasha mientras tanto solo observaba como las chicas se alejaban por la calle… "Maldición ¿Por qué¿Por qué seré tan imbécil¿Por qué le traté así?" pensó Inuyasha mientras las veía perderse de vista.

Nota: perdónenme que aún continúe con lo egoísta que resulta Inuyasha, tal vez piensen que kagome está aguantando mucho pero es que me estoy basando en la serie verdadera y ya sabrán que a Inuyasha no le caía bien, o al menos creía que no le caía bien, Kagome, y que pasaron los primeros capí de la serie, él dudando de ella… además no odia Kagome, ya saben que es muy celoso y que haya preferido a Naraku, pues le dio en su orgullo. Ahora bien… desde este siguiente capítulo de "Mi destino" empieza Inuyasha a quererle más… por que si la quiere solo que no le admite… bueno espero que hayan disfrutado la historia y que lean el próximo capítulo que sacare… después…


	7. Mi destino

Capítulo 7: Mi destino…

Notas: Aquí empiezan a surgir sentimientos… una conversación de nuestros protagonistas con sus subconscientes… espero les agrade aunque es algo corto.

Le había pasado lo mismo que hace dos días… maldición… ¿Por qué Inuyasha era tan injusto? ¿Por qué le odiaba? Ella no le había hecho nada malo… el fue quien empezó TODO, se encontraba en su apartamento, eran las siete y media, ya habían pasado horas, desde que ocurrió el incidente con Inuyasha en su empresa, y había decidido no ir a trabajar ese día para "la perla".

Se estaba bañando sintiendo el agua tibia caer por su cuerpo, eso le tranquilizaba aunque le hacían llegar varios pensamientos a la cabeza… ya era la tercera vez que Inuyasha le trataba tan mal. Y la segunda vez que le hacía llorar… "Que estupidez… era la primera vez que lloraba por un chico… ¿Qué le pasaba?... Ni siquiera había derramado una sola lágrima con su anterior novio y eso que se enteró que le engañaba con su amiga… ¿Por qué ahora lloraba por ese egoísta?..."

_Por que Inuyasha si te gusta… _dijo una voz más fuerte en su cabeza…

-Psss… - hizo un sonido muy extraño con su boca como burlonamente - ¿A mi? Gustarme Inuyasha? ¿Por qué razón me tendría que gustar ese vanidoso?

_Por que él te necesita… _habló de nuevo esa vocecita en su cabeza… Kagome salió de la ducha con este pensamiento… llegó a su cuarto, se vistió con su pijama y comenzó a cepillar su cabello frente a el espejo…

-¿Me necesita?… No me necesita… ¿Por qué necesitaría de mi? – preguntó a su reflejo y tal vez se estaba volviendo loca pero creyó ver como este le respondía…

_Por que puedes sanar sus heridas… tu siempre has tenido esa habilidad para comunicarte con las personas… ¿Qué no te acuerdas de las palabras que una vez dijo tu abuela?_

_-"_Tu verdadero amor aparecerá para que sanes sus heridas" – recitó como si recordara las palabras de alguien – nadie asegura que eso sea cierto… mi abuela solo era supersticiosa… y una adivina… no siempre acertaba…

_Pero te gustaba creer que esas palabras eran ciertas… _continuó la vocecita suavemente.

-Eso era cuando yo estaba pequeña que creía en príncipes azules… esos tipos de hombres no existen…- se dijo rotundamente.

_¿Y que me dices del destino? ¿Él tampoco existe?_

-No, solo existen las casualidades…

_Ya deja de engañarte… fue el destino que decidió que ustedes se encontraran, fue el destino quién decidió que fueras tú a quien él besara… fue el destino quien te escogió para que tu sanes sus heridas… _

-Cállate. Ya estás hablando como mi abuela… - se dijo a si misma… refiriéndose a su subconsciente que era quién le hablaba…

Esa noche Inuyasha no pudo dormir bien… eso te pasa por tratar tan mal a esa joven… se decía mientras se daba vuelta en su cama… era la primera vez que trataba tan mal a una persona y sin ninguna razón, se sentía culpable por todo lo que había hecho… Maldición… por que tenía que comportarse como un imbécil cuando estaba cerca de ella…

_Por que quieres ocultar tus sentimientos… _susurró alguien en su oído… bueno era solo su conciencia.

¿Que sentimientos?, no podía gustarle esa chica…

_¿Estás seguro?... _Preguntó de nuevo la voz…

Yo estoy enamorado de Kikio…

_¿Qué no te das cuenta que ella está muerta?... _

Cállate…

¿_Te molesta que Kagome sea tan parecida a Kikio o te gusta?.._

me molesta…

_Te mientes…_

Demonios eso ya le estaba volviendo loco… Hablar consigo mismo… que locura…

_Te gusta la chica…_

¿Por qué me va a gustar?... se preguntó Inuyasha mirando el techo…

_Entonces, ¿Por qué le molestas?..._

¿Tu misión es molestarme acaso?, preguntó Inuyasha ya arto

_No me regañes solo soy tu mismo…_

Entonces Cállate…

_Es fácil decirlo pero soy tu conciencia y no me callo tan fácilmente… _

Demonios seguro era a él, el único que le ocurría esas cosas…

Muy difícil pudo dormir esa noche… Malditos sentimientos de culpa…

Kagome tenía a Inuyasha recostado en sus piernas, le veía dormir tan plácidamente, pero esta vez el chico no tenía el cabello plateado si no negro y largo, tampoco tenía las orejas de perro, pero por alguna razón ella sabía que se trataba de Inuyasha… comenzó a acariciar el rostro del joven… se veía tan lindo cuando dormía…

-¿Sabes Kagome? – dijo la voz del chico en un susurro Kagome se fijó en él – Hueles bien – susurró…

"¿Que huelo bien?" se repitió Kagome, que extraño comentario, pero si él le detestaba…

-Pero pensé que yo te caía mal, siempre me dices que detestas mi olor…

-Eso es mentira, la verdad es que… - susurró el muchacho…

Pero en eso Kagome se despertó… maldición… debía verlo hasta en sueños… aunque Inuyasha estaba siendo amable con ella…

Se había dormido en la tarde ya que no había dormido muy bien esa mañana… ya eran las cinco…

-¿te pasa algo Inuyasha? – preguntó Miroku… a un Inuyasha que estaba bostezando sentado a su lado, observaban a Sango mientras le colocaba unos zarcillos a una pequeña niña, y le explicaba a una señora lo que haría…

-No, es solo que… No pude dormir muy bien…

-¿Y eso por que? – preguntó Miroku curioso.

-Por que los sentimientos de culpa lo están matando… - habló Sango mirando al chico con una mirada matadora. A Inuyasha le resbaló una gota por la cien…

_(Al teléfono)_

_Kagome: ¿Alo abuela? _

_Abuela: ¿Kagome? __¿Mi pequeña Kagome? Hace meses que no nos llamabas…_

_Kagome: Discúlpenme, es solo que… _- no encontraba las palabras de cómo describir todo lo que había pasado – _he estado tan ataviada con el trabajo…_

_Abuela: ¿Cuál es tu trabajo? _

_Kagome: atiendo un pequeño… negocio ayudando a unos ancianos… - _explicó, creyó que no sería bueno decirles que trabajaba en un bar.

_Abuela: me alegra que te este yendo bien… aquí tu madre y tu abuelo siguen atendiendo el templo… ha habido muy buenas ventas últimamente… pero horita no se encuentra tu madre… _

_Kagome: Bien me alegro… y ¿Sota?_

_Abuela: le está yendo excelente en el colegio… te manda saludos… eh… Kagome…_

_Kagome: ¿si? _

_Abuela: He estado leyendo las cartas últimamente y me han dicho que te está yendo muy bien… tanto en el amor como en el trabajo… _- A Kagome le resbaló una gota por la cien… ¿Bien?

_Kagome: pues no diría que me está yendo bien en el amor…_

_Abuela: ¿estás segura? Recuerdas lo que yo te dije desde antes que te marcharas? Allá encontraras el verdadero amor… _

_Kagome: que me pedirá ayuda para sanar sus heridas… _- recitó la chica…

_Abuela: que bien que lo recuerdes ¿te has encontrado algún chico así? _

_Kagome: _(Pensando en Inuyasha) _No, no lo he encontrado… _- mintió…

_Abuela: _(suspirando) _bueno… pronto aparecerá de todos modos ese es el destino…_

_Kagome: y dale con el destino…_

_Abuela: ¿Dijiste algo?_

_Kagome: no nada… solo pensaba en vos alta… ¿me decías?_

_Abuela: ¿Sabes? el joven Joyo se ha pasado mucho preguntando por ti…_

_Kagome: _(frunciendo el ceño y con una voz molesta) _¿Y que hace ese idiota allí…? No le has contado donde estoy ¿cierto? _

_Abuela: Pues… - _pensando.

_Kagome: Abuela… no me digas que tu..._

_Abuela: si no querías que le dijera me hubieras dicho antes…_

_Kagome: _(llevándose una mano a su frente) _¿Y ha dicho algo?_

_Abuela: dice que piensa ir a buscarte…_

_Kagome: ¿¡QUE?! _

_Abuela: niña me vas a dejar sorda…_

_Kagome: lo siento abuela… es solo que… mira no permitas que venga… dile que no se atreva, no quiero verlo… que ni se aparezca…_

_Abuela: está bien… está bien… trataré de convencerle que no vaya… _

_Kagome: Bueno al menos no le diste mi dirección…_

_Abuela: ….._

_Kagome: ¡Abuela! _

_Abuela: Bueno no sabía que estabas enojada…_

_Kagome: hay ¿esto podría ser peor? _

_Abuela: No creo que vaya… no te preocupes…_

_Kagome: eso espero… tengo que irme…_

_Abuela: bueno adiós…_

_Kagome: __Adiós__… __Los__quiero__ ire para navidad ¿__Bueno_

_Abuela: También te queremos. ._

Colgaron.

Demonios… lo que le faltaba… ojala que no fuera ese estúpido de Joyo… decidió salir a caminar… tal vez a dar una vuelta…

Luego siguió pensando en su destino… su destino… su destino… eso era lo que siempre le había dicho sus abuelos… su abuela se dedicaba a leer las cartas… muy pocas veces acertaba, pero las veces que acertaba había sido con casos realmente increíbles… su madre le contó que la abuela era mejor adivina en casos referentes al amor… le había dicho a su madre cuando era muy joven, "que encontraría al verdadero amor cerca de su lugar preferido… pero que después de algunos años sufriría al perderlo"… y eso mismo era lo que había pasado… su madre conoció a su padre una vez cuando estaba tomando clases de piano, él era el instructor, se enamoraron y pronto se casaron, unos años después cuando nacieron Kagome y Sota, el hombre murió por una extraña enfermedad, y su madre sufrió mucho por su muerte, ya que le amaba.

Entró al parque… y comenzó a dar vueltas sin ningún sentido…

¿Qué tal si su abuela volvía a tener razón con respecto a su verdadero amor? Se preguntó kagome mientras se arreglaba… No, eso no podía ser… como se decía una persona puede acertar una vez… pero… ¿dos veces?

Estas preguntas rondaron su mente… Si se volvía a encontrar con Inuyasha aceptaría que él tal vez tendría algo que ver con su vida… tal vez tuviera razón y se tratara de su destino… No, pero parecía que ella no le cayera bien a él… ¿Cómo esa persona se podría enamorar de ella si le trataba tan mal?... luego pensó en algo que siempre le decía su madre… "del odio al amor hay un paso"

Inuyasha había salido a dar un paseo… necesitaba aire fresco, se encaminó al bar… tal vez si hablaba con Mihoga… no… mejor iría al parque… si, hace meses que no iba… comenzó a caminar por este hasta que llegó a un lugar algo apartado con un gran árbol… se recostó en este sentándose en la grama… mientras recuerdos se le venía a la mente… la verdad no había ido allí desde que Kikio estaba viva, siempre iban los fines de semana…

_-Inuyasha… - decía Kikio mientras se montaba en una de las ramas… - ven sube… es muy tranquilo… _

_Inuyasha le hacía caso, sonriendo divertido mientras subía a la rama junto a ella, luego ella se recostaba en su pecho y ambos se quedaban abrazados contemplando el horizonte… era un momento tan perfecto…_

Kagome había llegado a un gran árbol que estaba apartado, luego se sentó a la sombra de este… ambos chicos estaban sentados uno a cada lado sin que ninguno se diera cuenta de que el otro estaba presente…

Inuyasha pensó en Kagome, y se imaginó como sería si ella estuviera contemplando ese atardecer con él… luego se dio un coscorrón en la cabeza…

-No seas tonto Inuyasha… - se dijo entre dientes – tu estás enamorado de Kikio, no debes por que estar pensando en esa chica…

Kagome se recostó tranquilamente, y pensó en Inuyasha en como le había tratado… y sintió una cólera en su interior…

-¡Inuyasha! – dijo en voz alta… Inuyasha se sobresaltó y rodeó con lentitud el árbol para ver quien había dicho su nombre… y se sorprendió al ver a Kagome sentada abrazando sus piernas… esa chica pensaba en él… bueno eso quería decir que no estaba tan enojada… - ¡Eres un tonto! – gritó. Inuyasha casi se iba cayendo, era cierto no podía ser verdad que le hubiera perdonado - ¡Bien tonto! No se como pude pensar trabajar para ti… imbécil… prometo que la próxima vez que te vea te voy a plantar una cachetada… - dijo para si… con los ojos bien cerrados como si desahogara todo lo que sentía… luego se detuvo y respiró rápidamente – Tonto… - volvió a repetir pero esta vez en un susurro… luego guardó silencio.

-Bueno supongo que me lo merezco… - dijo Inuyasha. Kagome se sobresaltó y se alejó de él de golpe asustada.

-I… Inuyasha… - tartamudeó… - De… desde cuando estás ahí…? – preguntó avergonzada… se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que él había escuchado todo.

-Lo suficiente para darme cuenta de cuanto me odias… - dijo sonriendo amargamente… "yo no te odio"… pensó Kagome – se que esto suena una estupidez pero… ¿puedo sentarme contigo?

Kagome se sorprendió ante la petición…

-¿para que? Para insultarme de nuevo como ya lo has hecho otras veces? – preguntó volteando su cara ofendida.

-En realidad no, solo quiero… hablar… - Kagome le miró impresionada se había acordado del día en que los dos se conocieron en el bar… cuando él le pidió hablar… Kagome asintió. se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, Kagome le miraba de reojo…

Que extraño… Inuyasha ya no le miraba con esos ojos de odio que había presentado antes… al contrario había tenido un brillo diferente…

-Kagome… - habló, la chica se sobresaltó.

-Dime…

-Quiero pedirte un favor…

Kagome le miró extrañada… luego le miró fijamente…

-Cachetéame… - pidió muy serio.

-¿ah? – preguntó Kagome aturdida por la petición.

-Te escuché decir que querías cachetearme… pues… anda…

Kagome parpadeó.

-Vamos hazlo… - dijo el chico…

-¿Por qué quieres que haga eso? – preguntó Kagome entrecerrando un poco sus ojos.

-Por que me lo merezco… me he comportado como un completo imbécil… vamos hazlo… no te guardaré rencor te lo prometo…

Kagome levantó su mano lentamente preparándose para darle una cachetada pero…

-No lo haré… - dijo al fin bajando una vez más su mano…

Inuyasha se sintió aturdido…

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que ya no estoy brava contigo… - explicó – solo por haber admitido que eras un tonto, ya tienes mi perdón… - sonrió. Inuyasha parpadeó…

-Después de todo lo que te he hecho… me perdonas así como así…?

-¿Por qué te parece raro? – preguntó Kagome muy sonriente.

-No pensaba que tú… la mayoría de las personas con quien he tratado, la verdad son muy rencorosas…

-Pues esas personas no son muy buenas que digamos… - susurró Kagome… - no te preocupes… no te guardo rencor… no se por que no puedo guardarte rencor ni a nadie… discúlpame por lo que dije… esa es una manera con la cual desahogarme, grito lo que pienso en ese momento… pero ¿ves? Ya estoy mejor… - sonrió.

Inuyasha se sorprendió, en realidad tenía una chica única frente a él… que sonreía feliz… sus ojos reflejaban bondad… continuaron hablando y pronto comenzaron a tener cariño mutuamente…

-Bien… ya debo irme… - habló Inuyasha al ver con horror su reloj, se había ido la hora tan rápido ya iban a ser las siete. Pronto empezaría la exhibición – ahora tendremos una presentación en la empresa, si quieres podrías ir…

-Debo trabajar en el bar… - dijo la joven – no se si asista…

-Te esperaré… - dijo el joven… mientras se perdía de vista.

Kagome observó como se alejaba… en verdad había sido un día maravilloso… había hecho las pases con Inuyasha ¿Quién lo diría? Y parecían llevarse bien, igual que aquel día en el bar… metió una mano a su bolsillo y extrajo la tarjeta de invitación que le había regalado Sango… había decidido no asistir, pero ahora tenía un nuevo pensamiento en su cabeza… no sabía si había sido el destino quién decidió que Inuyasha y ella cruzaran sus caminos… pero había algo que si sabía, que aunque quisiera o no aceptarlo la empresa "steel eyetooth" formaba parte ahora de su vida… y debía seguir las señales (como decía su abuela) que le daba su corazón, bien ahora lo que su corazón le decía era que asistiera a aquella presentación… y pensando en esto se fue del parque, viendo como la noche comenzaba a caer…

Notas finales: Gracias por su apoyo. Gracias por los reviews… espero les haya gustado. Pronto saco el proximo capi, prometo que no me tardo tanto.


	8. la nueva modelo

Capítulo VIII. La nueva modelo.

_Y si me tarde… se que les había prometido no tardarme pero aquí estoy… un millón de años después actualizando… no tengo remedio… pero en la otra historia "El brillo de tu mirar" hay una breve explicación al principio y en serio mis disculpas más sincera… espero y les guste!!_

Llegó al bar algo agitada y jadeando. La anciana Kaede aún no había abierto el negocio, y se dirigió a ella al momento de verla entrar…

-¡Al fin llegaste niña… pensé que tampoco vendrías hoy, Me podrías explicar que te pasó a… ¿Te pasa algo?

Kagome respiraba entrecortadamente ya que se había ido corriendo hasta ese lugar… levantó una mano indicándole que iba a hablar…

-¿Qué pasa? – volvió a preguntar la anciana.

-Ne…ce…sito de…cirle algo – decía con una voz entrecortada.

El portero le abrió la puerta, la chica se encontró frente a algunas personas mirándole con curiosidad. Kagome sonreía tímidamente, Tenía el cabello recogido mientras se le salían los mechones del flequillo en su frente. Se colocó los zarcillos alargados que se había puesto el día de la entrevista con Inuyasha. Agarró una cartera negra, que también le había ofrecido la anciana junto con un hermoso vestido color negro, que tenía la espalda al descubierto dándole un toque sexy, y era a media pierna. Estaba totalmente hermosa como toda una modelo. pero aún así se sentía avergonzada. Todos le miraban, y lo primero que se le cruzó a la chica por su cabeza fue… "De seguro me miran por que llegué tarde" rayos ya todos estaban sentados en sus puestos… buscó con su mirada a algún conocido y se fijó en Inuyasha que le miraba atónito se sonrojó y pensó ir hasta él pero luego se fijó en alguien que llamaba su atención con la mano, ¡Sango!

Se apresuró a ir hasta ella y se sentó en un puesto vacío a su lado.

-Pensé que no vendrías… - susurró Sango en su oído.

-Discúlpame, es que todo me pasó tan rápido que… ¿Me he perdido de algo? – preguntó para no dar aclaraciones.

-Solo las presentaciones, pero ya está apunto de empezar la modelo a exhibir las nuevas joyas…

Kagome se fijó en la pasarela. Se sentía un poco incómoda al notar que casi todos le miraban exaltados. Pero trató de no prestarles atención debía concentrarse al máximo en el evento.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha veía a Kagome con ojos desorbitados, cuando llegó causó la misma exaltación en los presentes que Kikio lograba. Cuando le vio entrar había jurado que todos habían contenido la respiración y había logrado una tranquilidad como si la sola presencia de ella lograra atraer todas las miradas y pensamientos a un solo lugar… "Ella"

-Cierra la boca que se te va a meter una mosca – escuchó una voz a su lado. Inuyasha negó bruscamente como apartando sus pensamientos de su cabeza.

-¿A que te refieres Miroku? Yo no estoy haciendo nada – respondió Inuyasha fijándose en la pasarela.

Miroku solo se rió por lo bajo.

Apareció una mujer (a la que Kagome ya había visto) en cima de la pasarela modelando unas pulseras a la cual le habían llamado: "Fan" (Abanico), y en sus manos llevaba un abanico verdadero. Kagome se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos esa mujer fue la misma que había estado en la oficina de Naraku el día anterior… ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Acaso no era amiga de Naraku? Y si estaba en lo correcto ¿Naraku e Inuyasha no eran rivales?

Kagome se acercó a Sango un poco para decírselo al oído, la mujer se acercó ya que no le podía escuchar muy bien debido a la música que había empezado a sonar.

-Sango… a esa mujer yo ya la había conocido… - dijo en voz baja para no llamar la atención de nadie más…

-Si, supongo, es Kagura Kamei la modelo que Inuyasha tubo que contratar por que tu no…

-No digo eso… - dijo Kagome avergonzándose – Digo que yo ya la había visto ayer en…

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir lo que hizo que ahogaran las palabras de Kagome. Sango le miró sin comprender…

-Mejor me dices después ¿bueno? – dijo por enzima de los aplausos. Kagome aceptó… y fijó su mirada una vez más en los otros collares denominados: "whirl" (remolino) estos eran de plata y eran para niñas… modelada por una hermosa niña de unos once años, esa debía ser la pequeña Kaede… luego continuó con los collares estos eran parecidos a unos remolinos de agua que tenían algunos brillantes incrustados.

Era una colección realmente hermosa, lo único que no parecía agradarles a muchos era la modelo Kagura…

-Se muestra tan fría… - escuchó que susurraba una mujer a su lado.

-si tan solo sonriera sin lucir hipócrita… - decía otra joven

-es muy bella pero… - escuchó que decía otro…

-¿Lo ves? – susurró Sango a su lado. Kagome le miró sin comprender – Las personas le dan mucha importancia a la actitud de una modelo… Kagura tal vez sea muy bella, pero aún así, si no transmite el amor por lo que vende, no podrá vender… es por eso que Inuyasha desea a alguien que en verdad se identifique y ame las joyas…

Kagome trató de comprender las palabras. Pero antes si quiera que le hiciera una pregunta, se terminó la exhibición con la última línea de "Wind" (Así era el nombre de la exhibición)

Aplausos. Todos se pararon y comenzaron a llegar los meseros con bebidas, cócteles y manjares, Kagome se quedó impresionada con la cantidad de comidas que salían. Y las personas comenzaban a hablar animadamente sobre los diseños.

-¿Quieres tomar alguna bebida Kagome? – preguntó Sango agarrando una copa con vino que traía un mesero.

-Claro – dijo la chica.

En eso llegó un muchacho sonriendo maliciosamente, tenía unos ojos amarillos muy familiares.

-Excelente presentación y diseños Sango te felicito… - dijo el hombre alzando la copa hacia ella que también sonrió irónicamente.

-Gracias por tus halagos, pero déjame decirte que no los necesito para saber que soy buena en mi trabajo, pero gracias de todos modos… - dijo muy irónica. Kagome les miró impresionada.

-Lástima que tanto talento se desperdicie en una empresa tan inútil como la de mi hermano…

-¿Usted es Sesshomaru? – interrumpió Kagome, Sesshomaru se fijó en ella como si fuera la primera vez que le notara. Kagome se sintió cohibida con esa mirada – lo siento… es solo que… he escuchado tanto de usted y… me sorprendió verlo aquí…

-Si, desgraciadamente he de aparecerme en estos eventos tan bajos…

-Nadie te manda a presentarte a estos eventos… - habló una voz tras Sesshomaru. Kagome la reconoció enseguida, y sintió un brinco corazón al darse cuenta de que si eran sus sospechas. Inuyasha apareció tras él… tenía una de sus manos en el bolsillo y en la otra sostenía una copa de vino, lucía tan atractivo. Kagome sintió que enrojecía al ver que este le dirigía una mirada rápida junto a una sonrisa – estaríamos felices si no tuvieras que presentarte – dijo fijándose de nuevo en su hermano.

-Felicidades hermanito… - dijo de una forma muy irónica como todo lo que decía – los diseños fueron muy buenos, lástima que no serán tan bueno, como para volver a subir esta empresa… aún te falta algo… la modelo perfecta… ¿Tal vez?

-Pues ya la tiene…

Todos voltearon a ver a kagome quien fue la que había hablado, esta miró a Inuyasha que le miraba sin comprender lo que decía pero luego se aclaró…

-Yo soy la nueva modelo de la empresa "steel eyetooth", claro si Inuyasha aún está de acuerdo con eso…

Inuyasha parecía no reaccionar ante esto, pero después de unos segundos salió del aturdimiento.

-Si, por supuesto… - respondió Inuyasha sonriente – ella es la nueva modelo de la empresa, la imagen, Kagome Higurashi… - le presentó - jajajaja – rió ante la cara de sorpresa de Sesshomaru - ¿Qué te pasa Sesshomaru? Parece que un gato te comió la lengua…

-Bien… bueno… encontraste a alguien hermosa si, Inuyasha – dijo tratando de tomar las cosas con calma… y tratando de volver a adoptar su tono de indiferencia – ahora veremos si como se ve, modela… - y diciendo esto se retiró – acuérdate… -volvió su mirada una vez más a este, y en una voz muy baja, que solo pudo escuchar Kagome susurró – tan solo te quedan dos semanas…

Inuyasha dejó de reírse y una mirada de preocupación le invadió, Sango al contrario mostraba una sonrisa brillante ambos voltearon a la vez a ver a Kagome.

-Dime… que yo recuerde me dijiste que serías la modelo de Naraku… - habló Inuyasha con calma - ¿Cómo que ahora has dicho eso? ¿Qué no firmaste el contrato?

Kagome negó.

-No he firmado nada, no estaba segura si realmente quería trabajar para él. – explicó – así que me dio tiempo para responderle para mañana… y al ver esta presentación…

Inuyasha sonrió entusiasmado… y tomó las manos de la chica.

-¿Y que has decidido? – preguntó Inuyasha se encontraba muy cerca de ella mirándole fijamente esto hizo ponerle nerviosa y un poco roja, pero él pareció no darse cuenta.

-Lo que escuchaste… Que quiero ser tu modelo…

Inuyasha soltó un grito de júbilo, muchas de las personas lo observaron sin comprender, luego él se acomodó el atuendo, carraspeó un poco y habló con voz seria:

-Pueden continuar… - Y todo volvió a su ritmo normal.

Al momento llegó otro ser y le empujó muy bruscamente colocándose frente a Kagome.

-Hola tu debes ser la hermosa Kagome Higurashi… - dijo muy sonriente.

-Eh… si… - respondió mirándole con detenimiento – yo a ti te conozco… te he visto antes hace como dos días ¿no?

Kouga sonrió satisfecho…

-Me alegra que te acuerdes de mi… - dijo mirándole con ternura y tomando sus manos. Inuyasha se puso a su lado mirándole con odio mientras salían humo de sus orejas al estilo comics…

-Si, por supuesto… ¿eres el chico que atiende en la cafetería no?

Kouga sintió que su cara enrojecía mientras que Inuyasha se partía de risa frente a él y Sango disimulo una risa con una pequeña tos. Kagome les miró sin comprender.

-No, no soy el chico que atiende en la cafetería… - repitió rojo como tomate y con una vena palpitándole en la cien – soy con quién te tropezaste el día en que saliste llorando de la empresa por que un incompetente te hizo llorar…

Inuyasha dejó de reírse y miró a Kouga con odio. Mientras una vena le brotaba del puño bien apretado.

-¡Ah si! Ya me acuerdo… - exclamó la chica – no te agradecí por haberme ayudado a recoger mis diseños…

-No te preocupes, si más bien tuve que haber sido yo quien te agradeciera por haberte tropezado conmigo…

-Kouga… - decía Inuyasha ya arto de las cursilerías del muchacho, o tal vez solo estuviera celoso de que él no le soltara la mano a Kagome…

-a propósito ¿tienes novio? ¿No te gustaría salir conmigo en una cita? – en eso Inuyasha le agarró por un brazo y lo jaló hacia él.

-¿Me disculpan por un momento? – dijo mirando a Kouga con la respiración agitada por el enojo. A Kagome le resbaló una gota por la cien al verlos irse…

-Me alegra que hayas venido… - habló Sango mirando sonriente a Kagome.

-A mi también… - confesó Kagome correspondiendo a la sonrisa – los diseños estaban realmente increíbles, los materiales que se utilizó se veían de excelente calidad la presentación estaba igual de buena…

-Gracias… me costó algo de trabajo pero…

-¿Tu hiciste todo? – preguntó Kagome atónita. Sango asintió. -Wow... – exclamo impresionada.

-¿Y por que cambiaste de opinión y viniste? Yo pensé que no te aparecerías en la empresa hasta que al menos Inuyasha muriera…

-Jajaja – rió – no, es solo que… ya no estoy brava con Inuyasha… él y yo ya lo aclaramos todo y ahora somos amigos…

-¿En…en verdad? – repitió la chica atónita - ¿y cuando ocurrió eso?

-Hoy. En el parque…

-¿En el parque? – repitió Sango extrañada.

-¿Me podrías explicar que estás haciendo? – preguntó Kouga que era arrastrado por Inuyasha al patio.

-La pregunta sería ¿Qué estabas haciendo tú? ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Kagome? – saltó Inuyasha mirando de frente a Kouga y con una mirada matadora…

-¿Qué? ¿está celoso el pequeño Inuyasha? – preguntó Kouga burlonamente.

-¿Celoso yo? ¡NO! – exclamó – es solo que… que… Kagome ya es la modelo de la empresa y deberías tratarle con más respeto…

-¿Kagome es la modelo de la empresa? – repitió kouga con una sonrisa – entonces no la he felicitado… debo ir y darle un beso de felicitacio…

-No te atrevas… - dijo Inuyasha en voz baja tenía las mandíbulas apretadas.

-¿Lo ves? Si te gusta… - exclamó Kouga con una sonrisa irónica.

-¡Que No me gusta!

-entonces no tendrás ningún problema que yo vaya…

-No te acerques a ella… - advirtió a Kouga.

-Pues aquí tenemos un problema Inuyasha… - dijo Kouga acariciándose la barbilla pensativo – a ambos nos gusta la misma chica… y no pienso dejarte el camino libre…

-Pues en eso estás muy equivocado Kouga… a mi no me gusta esa chica pero tampoco voy a dejar que intentes seducirla en mi empresa… - Kouga e Inuyasha se quedaron mirándose con ojos matadores…

¿Qué se reconciliaron en el parque? Inuyasha no había pisado el parque desde hace meses, y más que habló con esta chica allí… además, Era muy extraño que Inuyasha aceptara su amistad así como así… a él normalmente le costaba años poder confiar en alguien y nunca confiaría en nadie que trabajara o estuviera a punto de trabajar en la empresa de Naraku, ¿Por qué había realizado ese cambio tan repentino? ¿Será que esa chica tenía mucho más influencia en Inuyasha de lo que había pensado? ¿será que esa chica por fin sería la que pudiera curar la herida de Inuyasha? ¿La herida de sus padres que Kikio estuvo apunto de sanar pero que se hizo más profunda al perderla?

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Kagome que había estado mirando como la chica parecía perderse en sus pensamientos mirándole.

-¿Qué? Oh nada… me fui por unos momentos…

En eso llegaron unas personas que deseaban hablar con Sango, Kagome dijo que iría a agarrar algunos bocadillos en la mesa de banquete y se alejó a esta. Extrañamente se encontraba sola a acepción de una muchacha como de su edad de cabello azul oscuro que al parecer no sabía que escoger.

-Estos bocadillos están deliciosos – comentó Kagome llevándose una galleta con crema a la boca. La chica tomó su palabra y también tomó el bocadillo sonriente - ¿y que te pareció la presentación?

-La verdad nunca me han gustado estas cosas… me encantan las joyas, son hermosas pero… ¿No crees que las joyas son una pérdida de dinero? Quiero decir ¿para que sirven? Tan solo para hacer que las personas se vuelvan más engreídas de lo que son…

Kagome le miró extrañada por el comentario pero sonrió a la muchacha.

-¿sabes? Tal vez tengas razón… - dijo mirando a las personas hablando lucir tan falsas y superficiales – pero verás yo siempre he dicho que eso es personalidad de cada quién… ¿Tú crees que si estas personas no tuvieran joyas dejarían de ser engreídas?

La chica le miró curiosa ante esta respuesta expectante a que le explicara más.

-las joyas no hace engreída a la gente, al contrario habrán muchos que les apreciaran ya que no solo sirven para lucirle también le recordarán a alguien o algo especial… estos zarcillos – Señaló sus zarcillos alargados – me los regaló mi padre, fue una de las cosas que me regaló antes de morir, fueron creados por él mismo. Y ahora los veo como un bello recuerdo que me dejó… cada vez que los utilizo o los veo me recuerdo que él nunca me abandona y me dan ánimo.

La chica le miraba sin expresión.

-¿Ves? A veces estos regalos pueden contener todo el cariño, amor o respeto que una persona siente por la otra… no solo son una pérdida de dinero, son un bello regalo y una forma en la que una persona le puede decir a la otra "Te aprecio"

Se quedaron varios segundos en silencio…

-Fue agradable conversar contigo… - dijo Kagome haciendo una ligera inclinación – ahora voy a ir a donde está una amiga…

-Mi nombre es Botan – dijo la chica antes de que la muchacha se fuera – Botan Rumikai – dijo acercándole la mano a modo de saludo.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi…

-bueno Inuyasha si no tienes nada más que decir quiero volver a la reunión… - y diciendo esto le dejó solo, Inuyasha le siguió aturdido por la conversación que habían tenido "¿Por qué me comporté como si estuviera celoso?"

Se preguntó entrando al lugar… observó como Kagome se acercaba a Sango y como Kouga se acercaba a Kagome interceptándole el paso…

-¿Va a seguir? – se preguntó Inuyasha apresurando para colocarse en el medio de los dos… pero en eso sonó su teléfono. ¡Maldito teléfono!

-Discúlpame un momento – dijo a Kagome levantando un dedo y les dio la espalda. Kouga aprovechó para conversar con la chica… Inuyasha de vez en cuando volteaba a mirarles de mala gana mientras conversaba al teléfono.

-Si diga… - decía al celular – Ha… hola Kaede… si, Kagome está bien., si está aquí…

-¿Y dime tienes novio…? – preguntaba Kouga. Inuyasha le miraba desesperado por que quería interrumpir la conversación.

-No, no tengo – respondió Kagome. Que también miraba divertida las miradas de Inuyasha.

-Si todos estamos bien La presentación estuvo excelente – continuaba Inuyasha que escuchaba algunas palabras de Kouga.

-¿Y que te parecería si salimos mañana a almorzar? Como es tu primer día de trabajo…

-Mira Kaede debo irme… - decía desesperado mirando a Kouga con odio. Kagome parecía disfrutarlo…

-¿Salir a almorzar? Mmm – pensativa. Inuyasha quería saber que era lo que le respondía la chica a Kouga pero lo siguiente que dijo Kaede le congeló.

-¿Cómo? – dijo abriendo los ojos al máximo - ¿Pero como pasó…? Voy enseguida…

Se volvió a los muchachos Kagome le miró curiosa ya que el chico lucía pálido.

-Me tengo que ir… - dijo parecía preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Kagome.

-Unos sujetos se metieron a la casa de Kaede…

-¡¿Qué?! – Kagome sintió como si un agua fría caía por su cuerpo paralizándole y como su corazón se aceleraba por una emoción diferente a las que había sentido "Miedo" - ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Cómo está?

-Voy a ir enseguida a su casa… nos vemos… - salió con rapidez dirigiéndose al estacionamiento de la empresa se subió a su auto, iba a serrar la puerta pero alguien le detuvo…

Nota de la autora: ¿Quién será ese alguien? ¿Qué sujetos se metieron en la casa de Kaede? ¿Kouga logrará salir con Kagome? ¿Inuyasha admitirá que le gusta Kagome o le partirá la cara a Kouga ocultando sus sentimientos? ¿Quién es la tal Botan? Vean en los próximos capi… jejeje… el próximo capi se llama "La perla shikon" Prometo que actualizo estas historias cada fin de semana. Lo prometo!!


	9. La perla Shikon

Kukukuku yeah kukukuku yeah…

Capítulo IX: La perla de Shikon.

La autora: Bien… este capi es bastante corto pero espero que les agrade.

-Yo voy contigo – se trataba de Kagome quién le había alcanzado al estacionamiento – Por favor, Aprecio mucho a la anciana Kaede. – rogó. Inuyasha le miró por algunos segundos como pensando.

-Bien, sube… - dijo al fin, no había tiempo que perder. Le abrió la puerta del carro y pronto ya se encontraban en marcha.

Durante el camino no conversaron tal vez ambos estaban nerviosos imaginándose lo que pudo haber ocurrido. Llegaron a los apartamentos donde vivía Kaede y subieron a su piso… lo que vieron les hizo helar la sangre, la puerta estaba destrozada y ya hacía en el suelo. Kagome se llevó ambas manos a la boca impresionada Luego se apresuraron a entrar al apartamento.

-Kaede… ¡Kaede! – comenzó a llamar Inuyasha. Kagome no podía hablar estaba tan impresionada ya que el interior estaba muy desordenado, nada comparado a lo ordenado que había estado hace dos horas que estuvo en ese lugar… parte de los libros de la biblioteca estaban regadas en el piso… y las gabinetes ya hacían volteados, algunos objetos de vidrio estaban rotos. Kagome solo escuchaba a lo lejos como Inuyasha llamaba a Kaede.

-Inuyasha – dijo al fin una voz. Kaede entró a la sala. Inuyasha corrió hasta ella y comenzó a examinarle. Kagome hizo lo mismo.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te hicieron algo? – preguntaba mientras le abrazaba.

-No, no me hicieron nada… - respondió la anciana con los ojos húmedos, luego se dirigió a Kagome.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó.

-Si, por supuesto ¿Por qué? Yo debo preguntarle a usted como está… - respondió Kagome extrañada.

-No niña… es que me preocupé mucho cuando tu saliste…

Y comenzó a explicar lo que había pasado. Unos minutos después de que Kagome salió del apartamento de Kaede. La anciana decidió regresar a "la Perla" pero justo cuando abrió la puerta, dos sujetos se abalanzaron sobre ella y le volvieron a meter a dentro… le dejaron sentada en el sofá y luego comenzaron a revisar la casa… voltearon todos los muebles y sacaron todas las gavetas, voltearon los colchones junto con las camas… pero lo más extraño era que al parecer no querían dinero. Cuando no lograron encontrar nada uno de ellos le preguntó: ¿en donde está "la perla" Pero la anciana parecía no comprender a que se refería con eso… ya que no pensó que se refirieran al bar… luego uno de los sujetos se molestó y le gritó que pedían la perla de Shikon… ella le respondió que no tenía idea de lo que decían… y que la perla de Shikon no le había visto desde hace meses… luego esos tipos se molestaron, y le dijeron que si avisaba a la policía. Volverían para matarle…

Kagome e Inuyasha se quedaron atónitos ante esto.

-¿Y los reconociste? ¿Les viste las caras? – preguntó Inuyasha.

-No, - negó la mujer – estaban encapuchados, lo único que pude ver fue un tatuaje en su brazo… que mostraba una araña. Y el otro, solo noté sus ojos azules agua muy fríos… - se quedaron en silencio unos minutos mientras cada uno pensaba en la situación – tuve miedo por ti… - dijo la anciana mirando a Kagome – pensé que esos seres te habían hecho algo…

Inuyasha se quedó en silencio pensativo, Kagome hizo lo mismo… miraba a Kaede y a Inuyasha que lucían muy preocupados.

Pasaron algunos minutos revisando el lugar para ver si habían dejado alguna pista, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal a parte de todo lo que estaba destruido… a las diez de la noche, Inuyasha le dijo a Kaede si quería quedarse en su casa pero ella se negó.

-No, joven Inuyasha, no quiero ser molestia para usted… además… usted sabe que me sentiría muy incómoda…

En ese caso Inuyasha insistió que se quedara en la habitación que se encontraba en el bar, a esto Kaede aceptó. Luego le llevaron al bar en el carro. Cuando Kaede se bajó Kagome hizo ademán de hacer lo mismo…

-Espera ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Inuyasha mirándole.

"¿Cómo Qué que hago?" pensó Kagome dirigiéndole una mirada interrogativa al chico.

-Pensaba ir caminando a mi casa… - explicó.

-Pero… ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿crees que te dejaré ir sola después de lo que le pasó a Kaede? No seas tonta y sube…

Kagome aceptó extrañada… y le explicó donde vivía, después de despedirse de Kaede se pusieron en marcha.

-Me siento tan extraña al saber que eso pasó justamente después de que yo me fui… - susurró Kagome más que para si que para Inuyasha…

Este también había pensado en eso, y un sentimiento de miedo le invadió, le pudo haber pasado algo a Kaede o a Kagome… a Kagome… no quería que nada le pasara a ella… ¿Por qué le importaba tanto?

-Pero Hay algo que no entiendo – dijo Kagome desviando los pensamientos de Inuyasha - ¿Por qué esos sujetos fueron a la casa de Kaede? – fijó su mirada en él – digo, si buscaban la perla de Shikon, se supone que la perla pertenece a "steel eyetooth" entonces… ¿Por qué no te buscaron a ti?

Inuyasha guardó silencio con la vista fija en el camino, Kagome decidió no preguntar más y también se quedó observando los locales pasar por su ventanilla, hasta que el carro se detuvo frente a su casa… Kagome puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta cuando Inuyasha habló… apagando el motor del auto.

-Yo no tengo la perla de Shikon – respondió. Kagome le miró con los ojos atónitos, suspiró – hace cinco meses yo estaba comprometido con una mujer…

Kagome sintió un extraño sentimiento sabía de lo que él hablaba… hablaba de Kikio, pero de todos modos se quedó callada esperando que el continuara.

-Ella era muy importante para mi… en ese tiempo habían muchas personas que deseaban tener mi empresa al igual que la perla de Shikon, no sabía en que confiar, tanto era así que solo eran pocos veces en las que la exhibía, debía esconder la perla era un tesoro familiar y no me permitiría que me la robasen, así que se la di a aquella mujer… ella prometió protegerla pero… un día murió en un accidente – sus ojos mostraban una tremenda tristeza, lo cual enterneció a Kagome - no se donde guardó la perla… no se si la llevaba consigo el día en que murió, solo se que cuando murió su ubicación desapareció con ella. – volvió a tomar aire parecía que revelar eso le costara trabajo.

Kagome solo le miraba tristemente con compasión, en verdad Inuyasha amaba a Kikio si le confió la perla…

-La relación que tiene esto con Kaede es que mi prometida era su sobrina… - explicó – y por lo tanto ella vivía con ella, tal vez aquellos hombres pensaban que la perla se encontraba en ese lugar… lo que no entiendo es como se enteraron que esa perla había estado en manos de ella…

Kagome no dejaba de mirarle… y se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza: "él la amaba" "El la amaba" "EL LA AMABA" sintió que lloraría sin saber por que…

-Se ve que amabas bastante a Kikio – dijo con voz entrecortada, esto hizo que él se fijara en ella impresionado.

-¿Cómo sabías que yo hablaba de Kikio?

-Kaede me comentó algo sobre eso… - dijo volteando su mirada, sentía sus ojos humedecerse – Que pases buenas noches Inuyasha… - dijo bajando del carro, Inuyasha se quedó observándole mientras se metía a los apartamentos…

Creyó que se trataba de su imaginación pero abría jurado que una lágrima corría por su mejilla…

Kagome llegó a su apartamento, y entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si… luego caminó lentamente hasta la ventana y se fijó en el carro que aún se encontraba abajo… sintió como sus lágrimas brotaban sin poder controlarlas. Observó como Inuyasha encendía el carro y luego se perdía por la calle desierta.

Era una tonta, se dijo limpiándose sus lágrimas con brusquedad, ¿Por qué razón lloraba? Luego la voz familiar en su cabeza le explicó con tal suavidad que se estremeció…

"_Por que tienes miedo de que él no sea tu alma gemela"_

La voz se cayó unos momentos en los que la chica se comenzaba a quitar su ropa, se cambiaba por su pijama y luego se metía en su cama… la voz continuó hablando mientras la chica trataba de conciliar el sueño…

"_te diste cuenta de que él se enamoró, y puede que aún esté enamorado, tienes miedo de que él no sea tú destino, tal vez su destino fue esa tal Kikio… y una vez que alguien encuentra su alma gemela nunca podrá olvidarlo…"_

Kagome comenzó a llorar por las palabras que su subconsciente le revelaba… y se dio cuenta que estaba en lo cierto, sintió miedo… recordó las palabras que había escuchado tanto de sus amigas cada vez que estas pasaban por un desamor… amor a sufrimiento…

"_Y ahora tú estás enamorada" _concluyó su voz…

Nota de la autora: Bien gracias por leer… Se que no es un capi largo… y deja el suspenso pero los recompensare con el próximo capi que es super extra largo… se llama… Conociendo a "steel eyetooth"


	10. Conociendo a Stelle Eyetooh

**PERDON... SORRY... GOMEN NE... PARDON...!! TANTAS FROMAS DE DISCULPARSE POR LA TARDANZA...!! AQUÍ ESTOY CON EL CAPI, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE!!**

**CAPÍTULO 10: Conociendo a "steel eyetooth". **

Al día siguiente Kagome se despertó muy adolorida cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta… había tenido un sueño realmente extraño… soñó con Kikio, ella apuntaba con un arco y flecha a Kagome, y le gritaba que Inuyasha le pertenecía y que a quien amaba era a ella… que se quitara de su camino… luego por último le pidió que le entregara la perla Shikon. Kagome le miró sin comprender, y le gritó que no lo tenía, pero algo comenzó a brillar en alguna parte de su cuerpo y Kikio le lanzó la flecha que le rozó el lugar donde brillaba haciendo que saliera la perla de ese lugar… Kagome le agarró sin comprender y Kikio volvió a exigirle que se lo entregara, ella le contestó que le pertenecía, que esa no era la perla verdadera, que esa había sido una imitación que le había regalado su padre… pero Kikio le miraba con odio y le volvió a apuntar esta vez a su corazón, disparó pero antes de que la flecha le tocara… un sonido le despertó e hizo que se cayera en el suelo… 

-Huy… - dijo la chica haciendo gestos de dolor mientras colocaba una mano en su cama para apoyarse… - rayos… rayos… - repetía la chica y volvió a escuchar el timbre… - ¡Ya voy! – dijo sin muchas ganas, saliendo de su habitación… ¿Quién demonios se le ocurriría hacerle una visita a las siete de la maña…? - ¡¿Inuyasha?! – preguntó la chica atónita al abrir la puerta…

Inuyasha estaba parado en el umbral observándole. Esto sorprendió a Kagome pero le sorprendió más cuando este le dijo que le llevaría a la empresa "Darkness"

Pronto ya estaban en camino, Inuyasha detuvo su auto y le anunció:

-Te esperaré aquí… por si pasa algo… - Kagome le miró con cara de: "¿Qué podría pasar?" y bajó del carro – si no bajas dentro de quince minutos subiré por ti…

Kagome cruzó la calle dándose cuenta de algo… Inuyasha era tan manipulador… o sobre protector… bueno si me protege tanto significa que al menos le importo… y este pensamiento hizo ponerle de mejor humor… en solo segundos ya estaba frente a Ling ya que su escritorio estaba al lado del ascensor, esta le saludó muy amable y le dijo que podía entrar que Naraku la esperaba… Kagome siguió ya conocía el camino y llamó a la puerta.

-Pasa… - dijo la voz de Naraku desde adentro. Kagome obedeció y se sentó en frente a él… Naraku hablaba por teléfono…

-¿Cómo que no la has encontrado? – preguntó al auricular furioso mientras se daba la vuelta en su silla giratoria dejando que Kagome le viera de perfil – Yaromaru te dije que fueras a donde ocurrió el incidente… ¿Quedó destrozado?... Gumo no encontró nada en… - bajó la voz… - bien, me avisas si encuentras algo… - se fijó en Kagome mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-Aquí tengo el contrato… espero que hayas elegido bien – se lo acercó, Kagome le miró triste…

-Lo siento pero… no puedo aceptar el contrato… - respondió suavemente.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Naraku fríamente, por sus ojos pasó la misma chispa de malicia que Kagome había notado la vez anterior.

-He decidido trabajar para otra empresa… - dijo firmemente - lo siento pero ya me comprometí con ella…

Naraku se paró de su puesto de repente cosa que hizo sobresaltar a Kagome.

-¿Estás diciéndome… - susurró Naraku con una voz un tanto suave – que me estás rechazando? Aún cuando teníamos un trato…

Se fue acercando a ella.

-Perdóneme pero si más no recuerdo, yo nunca he tenido ningún trato con usted, le dije que lo pensaría más no le aseguré nada… - Kagome le miró fijamente.

-No puedes echarte para atrás en esto… - le interrumpió el hombre afincándose en los brazos de la silla donde Kagome estaba sentada de modo que sus caras estaban muy cerca.

-Pues si me puedo echar para atrás – respondió la chica firme parándose de su puesto ambos quedaron fijos mirándose – yo soy la que voy a trabajar, es decir que soy la que acepto o no…

-Nadie rechaza a Naraku…

-Entonces seré la primera… - susurró la chica. Iba a voltearse para irse pero…

-Mira niña… - dijo Naraku agarrando su brazo y apretándoselo fuertemente – El que me rechaza tendrá consecuencias…

-Suélteme me hace daño… - dijo Kagome sobresaltándose y tratando de soltarse de la mano de Naraku pero este le apretaba cada vez con más fuerza.

-Sería una lástima hacerle daño a ese precioso rostro… - le acercó a él mientras le acariciaba el rostro con uno de sus dedos.

-No quiero que me toque… - gritó Kagome asustándose - ¿Acaso no sabe que me está amenazando? Suélteme ya…

-¿Y tu no sabes que el dinero lo puede hacer todo? Hasta… matar… - dijo esto tan melosamente que Kagome se asustó y hacía cada vez más esfuerzo por soltarse del sujeto pero este ya le había agarrado por ambos brazos y le lastimaba.

-¡Déjeme! – comenzó a gritar… - ¡INUYASHA!

En eso se abrió la puerta de golpe y Naraku soltó a la joven fijándose en quién había llegado. Inuyasha entró a la oficina mirando con odio a Naraku. Mientras que Kagome corrió a sus brazos. El chico le abrazó.

-Lo siento señor Naraku, yo le dije que no podía entrar pero… - había llegado Ling pero se calló al ver como los hombres se miraban con notables miradas matadoras… "¿Qué había pasado?"

-¿Qué pasó? ¿estás bien? – preguntó Inuyasha a Kagome en un tono dulce pero asustado subiéndole la mirada para verle, ya que ella se había refugiado en su pecho temblando por el susto que había pasado, esta asintió tenía los ojos un tanto brillantes - ¡¿Qué le hiciste maldito?! – preguntó a Naraku en voz alta. Ling se encontraba en la puerta observando la escena con ojos bien abiertos por la impresión.

-Vaya… vaya… - susurró Naraku mirando a Kagome y luego a Inuyasha – con que por esto no quisiste aceptar mi contrato… es una pena que aceptaras tan poca cosa Kagome…

-¡No la llames por su nombre! – rugió Inuyasha - ¡NO ERES DIGNO DE LLAMARLA POR SU NOMBRE! – gritó. Kagome observó a Inuyasha era la primera vez que le veía tan furioso.

-Y tú – Naraku miró a Inuyasha con desprecio - ¿Ahora sales con otra de tus modelos Inuyasha? No sabía que te rebajarías con algo tan insignificante como esta asquerosa… - pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Inuyasha se acercó a él y le dio un golpe que le lanzó al escritorio.

-¡Cállate maldito… vámonos Kagome… no vale la pena hablar con una porquería como esta! – y tomando la mano de Kagome salieron juntos de la empresa.

Naraku se quedó observándoles con odio y desprecio, luego se fijó en Ling la cual se sobresaltó por la mirada de su jefe.

-Ling, cancela todas mis citas de la mañana, voy a salir – dijo Naraku agarrando su labio donde le corría un hilillo de sangre, ya que Inuyasha se lo había partido – y dile a Shippou que me mande las fotos de Kagome.

Kagome aún seguía algo perturbada al momento de montarse en el auto con Inuyasha, no sabía de lo que era capas ese ser… observó sus manos al momento en que Inuyasha encendía el auto.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Inuyasha mirando a Kagome. La chica asintió y duraron varios segundos en silencio.

-Gracias – susurró Kagome. Mirando agradecida a Inuyasha.

-No hay problema, sabía que algo así pasaría… - Kagome le miró sin comprender y él explicó – lo que pasa es que Naraku es un mal perdedor… no le gusta que le rechacen y acude a métodos sucios como el soborno o la amenaza. – Kagome asintió compresiva - ¿Te amenazó?

-Si, - respondió en voz baja no tenía ganas de hablar ya que recordaba esos ojos fríos que mostraban muerte – me dijo que el dinero podía hacer todo…

-Eso es típico de Naraku… - dijo Inuyasha con desprecio…

-Hasta matar… - completó Kagome mirándole.

Inuyasha comprendió por que estaba tan asustada y le tomó la mano sin dejar de mirar el camino.

-Escucha, Naraku tiene fama de decir puras tonterías pero hasta ahora no ha matado a alguien… - dijo esto no muy convencido con sus palabras – no te preocupes, no te pasará nada, prometo que te cuidaré, ese sujeto no se acercará a ti… confía en mi…

Kagome le miró agradecida. Inuyasha también le dirigió una sonrisa pero ambos voltearon su mirada rápidamente sonrojados e Inuyasha soltó la mano de la chica avergonzado.

Llegaron a la empresa y entraron. Kanna los miró entrar, hablaba por teléfono y colgó con rapidez.

-Buenos días señor Inuyasha – saludó.

-Buenos días – saludó Inuyasha.

-Buenos días – saludó Kagome pero descaradamente la chica le ignoró y le lanzó una mirada de profundo desprecio.

"Hay pero que mala educación" pensó Kagome al entrar al ascensor junto a Inuyasha, Inuyasha le indicó que le siguiera a la oficina. Y Kagome se sintió avergonzada ya que todas las miradas de los empleados se fijaron en ella… y algunos hasta con la boca abierta. De seguro pensaban mal, pero por alguna razón no le importaba que pensaran mal…

Cuando entraron adentro se encontraban Sango junto a Miroku, al parecer este con su táctica de seducción con la mujer…

-Es que no entiendo por que no aceptas salir conmigo Sango – decía suavemente Miroku al momento en que los chicos entraron – Nos conocemos desde hace años, y nunca has aceptado mi invitación a ce…

Pero la mujer le plantó una cachetada.

-Por eso es que no le acepto nada – dijo Sango enojada ya que el hombre había acercado su mano a su parte trasera y se lo había acariciado – es un pervertido.

-Mi mano… mi mano maldita… - decía Miroku con su mano arriba.

A Kagome e Inuyasha les resbaló una gota por la cien…

-Buenos días Kagome, Inuyasha – saludó Sango - ¿Por qué se retrasaron?

-Estábamos aclarando unos asuntos con Naraku… - respondió Inuyasha entrando y sentándose en su puesto – siéntate con toda confianza Kagome… - indicó un puesto vacío.

-¿Y como lo tomó? – preguntó Miroku.

-Tú sabes… gritos, amenazas, insultos, lo común… - respondió Inuyasha inclinándose de hombros – Bueno Kagome, - se dirigió a la chica – te diré cuales son los cargos más importantes… el de Sango por supuesto… ya que ella es nuestra diseñadora, su asistente Momiyi, que es quién convierte los diseños en joyas… pero muy pocas veces se reúne con nosotros, el inútil de Kouga (Que espero que no se aparezca en estos momentos) que es el que se encarga del sistema de calidad y que todos los productos sean los indicados y yo… por supuesto que soy el presidente de la empresa y tomo las decisiones aquí.

Miroku carraspeó.

-Cierto, y Miroku que sirve de relleno…

-¿Qué? – saltó Miroku humillado.

-Jajaja, era una broma Miroku, Miroku es el encargado en la parte de economía, el contador… me comunica como va la empresa y mientras tanto trata de seducir a nuestras empleadas…

-¿Qué tienes en contra mía? – preguntó Miroku alzando una ceja. Inuyasha se rió.

-Bien… y ahora con tigo todo está completo… lo único que falta es lo que todos hemos estado esperando hacer desde hace tres meses… - dijo esto con una sonrisa de satisfacción y Pulsó el botón de su comunicador – Ayame…

-Si? – contestó Ayame

-Por favor dígale a Kagura en cuanto llegue que se dirija a mi oficina. – y soltando el botón de comunicación dijo con todo gusto - Despidamos a Kagura – estiró sus manos y se las colocó tras su nuca.

Todos le miraron con ojos pequeños, Miroku se acercó a él y comenzó a explicarle algo relacionado con la empresa ofreciendo unas estadísticas.

-Ah! Kagome… - saltó Sango mirando a la chica – Ahora que recuerdo… ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme anoche con respecto de Kagura?

-Lo que iba a decirte anoche con respecto a… - repitió Kagome - ¡A si! – se acordó – lo que quería decirte es que yo ya había visto a Kagura antes… no sabía que era modelo de esta empresa, lo que pasa es que la vi en la empresa "Darkness"

-¿Darkness? – repitió frunciendo el ceño - ¿estás segura que era Kagura? – preguntó Sango mirándole sin comprender.

-Segurísima y Hablaba con Naraku – explicó.

-Muchachos… - habló Sango dirigiéndose a los chicos - ¡Muchachos! Escuchen es muy interesante esto que dice Kagome… - y le pidió a la chica que volviera a repetir lo que dijo. Esta lo hizo lo cual causó un silencio en el lugar, esta les miraba sin comprender por que tal silencio de pronto.

-La única explicación que hay de todo esto es que… - Inuyasha lanzó a sus amigos una mirada de complicidad, como si ha todos se les hubiera ocurrido lo mismo. En eso se abrió la puerta y entró Kagura. Esta se quedó paralizada al ver a todos observándole.

-Kagura! Justo a la persona que esperábamos – dijo Inuyasha con una falsa emoción.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Kagura con su típica voz fría. Fijándose en todos los presentes, primero en Inuyasha luego en Miroku, Sango, y por último en Kagome se quedó unos segundos más observándole sin expresión pero luego se fijó una vez más en Inuyasha.

-Sango… ¿Podrías mostrarle a Kagome las instalaciones de la empresa? El lugar donde va a trabajar… - dijo Inuyasha. Al momento las dos mujeres salieron de la oficina dejando a los muchachos solos con Kagura.

-Kagura… ¿Por casualidad conoces a Naraku? – preguntó Inuyasha como quién no quiere la cosa al momento en que vio cerrarse la puerta.

-¿Quién no va a conocer a Naraku? Si es el dueño de la empresa "Darkness" – respondió Kagura sin darle mucha importancia.

-Y sabes que Naraku es nuestro rival… que siempre ha querido acabar con la empresa… - continuó Inuyasha suavemente.

-Todos conocen de su enemistad… - dijo la mujer casi cerrando sus ojos como si tratara de ver por donde iba la cosa.

-Bien… entonces si sabes que él es nuestro enemigo… ¿nos podrías explicar que hacías tú en su empresa hablando con él?

Kagura abrió sus ojos sorprendida… "Esa chiquilla le dijo todo a Inuyasha" pensó.

-No se de que hablas – mintió la mujer.

-Le has estado pasando información a Naraku ¿O no Kagura? – preguntó Miroku mirándole acusadoramente.

-Había algo que no me caía bien de ti y ya veo que era… siempre has tratado de estropear las ventas ¿no? Pensé que tu personalidad era ser fría pero veo que tratabas mal a los clientes era por que ese era tu trabajo… - continuó Inuyasha mirándole con desprecio - ¿Le has estado sirviendo desde siempre no?

-Son unos idiotas… ¿ahora es que se vienen dando cuenta de todo? ¿Tubo que venir esa mujerzuela a decírselos? – rió sonoramente. Inuyasha gruño.

-Maldita… - dijo con los dientes apretados – eres tan asquerosa como Naraku.

-No importa lo que digas Inuyasha tenemos un contrato – sonrió triunfante.

-¿Contrato? Ah… - sacó unas hojas de su gabinete - ¿Te refieres a este contrato? – y diciendo esto lo rompió en dos.

-Lo que haces es ilegal, puedo enviarte preso por despido sin justificación a tus empleados - dijo la mujer alzando una ceja - no puedes comprobarme nada con respecto a Naraku… - concluyó con una sonrisa.

-Pues te equivocas Kagura - respondió Inuyasha burlonamente – tengo una copia de este contrato… - lo lanzó al basurero – deberías leer las letras pequeñas, "Kagura será la imagen de la empresa "steel eyetooth", no obstante si conseguimos otra modelo esta ocupará su lugar" y ya que encontramos a nuestra modelo, tú no serás necesaria y el contrato queda cancelado.

Kagura le miró enojada.

-Así que si no es molestia… retira tu desagradable presencia de mi vista… - dijo el hombre serio.

La mujer le miró con todo el odio y desprecio que podía y salió con rapidez del lugar. Miroku e Inuyasha se rieron viéndole irse.

Kagura sacó tu teléfono celular y llamó:

-Naraku… ya me descubrieron – dijo al auricular.

-Sabía que pasaría por eso ven a los viejos edificios… - respondió el sujeto.

-Llego en diez minutos… - cortó la llamada y tomó un taxi.

-este es el lugar donde se crean las joyas… - bajaron en el ascensor al segundo piso donde habían una gran cantidad de personas – ¡Momiyi! – llamó a una mujer que estaba al otro lado del salón de cabello corto marrón. Estas se dirigieron a donde estaba ella que tenía algunos diseños en sus manos y hablaba con un joven.

-Continúa tu trabajo… - la mujer se dirigió al joven y luego miró a Kagome y Sango – Hola Sango – saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Momiyi… Momiyi te presento a la nueva imagen de la empresa Kagome Higurashi – presentó.

-¿La nueva Imagen? – preguntó Momiyi abriendo los ojos - ¿y que pasó con la bruja?

-Ahora le están despidiendo – contestó Sango.

-¿En serio? Esa es la mejor noticia que me han podido dar esta mañana – confesó la mujer – al menos esta chica es más hermosa y seguro que más agradable… aunque… ¿No crees que se parece algo a Kik…? ¡Hay! – había recibido un puntapié de Sango que le interrumpió.

-Mejor sigamos con las presentaciones – dijo tomando a Kagome del brazo y arrastrándole.

-¡Fue un placer conocerte! – se despidió Kagome por encima de su hombro.

-Si… a mi tam… Au… bien… - decía Momiyi mientras aguantaba el dolor. Siguieron al tercer piso…

-Verás aquí es donde se hacen los diseños de los catálogos, donde se sacan, se imprimen… - pasaron por una gran cantidad de salones donde tenían revistas colgadas en las paredes, llegaron a una puerta grande – y esta es mi oficina – anunció abriéndole.

-Wow… - dijo Kagome impresionada era grande pero no tanto como la de Inuyasha y tenía una excelente vista por una gran ventana, una mesa bastante grande de dibujo… y montones de pinturas y recortes pegados a las paredes. De la nada saltó un gato que comenzó a acariciarle los pies a Kagome.

-ese es mi gato Kirara… me sirve de inspiración – explicó Sango sonriendo y cargándole en sus brazos… - Y ¿Qué te parece?

-Esto es fantástico… tal como me lo imaginé…

-Bueno verás, aquí es solo la central, las industrias se encuentran atrás de la empresa, en el otro edificio, aquí solo se crean los primeros modelos y después si son un éxito se envían a la industria manufacturera y los transforman en miles de joyas…

Explicaba la mujer… kagome se sentía cada vez más fascinada por las explicaciones.

Había pasado unas dos horas desde que Kagura se marchó de la empresa, Sango llevó a Kagome a la parte de presentaciones donde estuvieron la noche anterior y le presentó a Kienta el encargado de la parte de las modelos.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha se encontraba solo en su oficina debatiéndose entre el ir o el no ir a invitar a Kagome a desayunar.

"De seguro no ha desayunado, salió muy rápido de su apartamento y no le dio tiempo, si la invito a desayunar… ¿y si dice que no?, tal vez prefiere ir con Sango, pero… si voy con la excusa de que quiero recompensarle por haberla despertado y traerla tan pronto? Si eso haré…" se dijo decidido levantándose de su puesto.

……….

-Hola Kagome…

-¡Kouga! – saltó Kagome ya que el muchacho llegó de pronto mientras Sango le mostraba las presentaciones anteriores y le decía de que estaba hecha cada una de las joyas… - pero que susto me diste.

-Discúlpame es que… cuando me enteré que estabas aquí no pude aguantar las ganas de venir a verte en tu primer día de trabajo en la empresa… - se disculpó el chico mirándole seductoramente.

-eh… gracias – dijo la chica. Kouga tomó sus manos.

-Por favor Kagome permíteme invitarte a desayunar… - pidió mientras tomaba sus manos – quiero ser el primero con quien pases este día tan especial para ti…

-Eh… bueno… - pensó Kagome, la verdad hubiera deseado que Inuyasha le hubiera invitado a desayunar pero… tenía mucha hambre ya que no había desayunado y… - si, me encantaría ir contigo de todos modos te debo una cita ¿no es así?… - preguntó con una sonrisa – Aunque… - miró a Sango.

-Puedes irte además hoy es tu primer día de conocer… después de que termine de presentarte todo el lugar te podrás ir…

Kagome le miró con agradecimiento y salieron del lugar, a los quince minutos llegó Inuyasha a donde estaba Sango.

-¡Sango! Al fin te encuentro – dijo acercándose a ella – les estaba buscando por toda la empresa…! – Sango alzó una ceja "¿Inuyasha buscándonos por toda la empresa?" - ¿Y… en donde está…? - miró a su alrededor.

-¿Kagome? Mmm… - se llevó una mano a su barbilla como si lo evaluara – últimamente te has interesado mucho por esa chica Inuyasha… - dijo burlonamente – primero le tratas mal, luego se reconcilian, la buscas a su apartamento y ahora le buscas de seguro para invitarle a desayunar ¿o me equivoco?

"Maldición ¿acaso Sango sabe toda mi vida?" pensó Inuyasha avergonzado.

-¿Me vas a decir o no? – preguntó evitando la mirada de Sango, esta se rió por lo bajo.

-Pues llegaste tarde por que se fue hace unos quince minutos a desayunar con Kouga…

-¡¿Qué?! – preguntó Inuyasha alzando la mano formando un puño - ¿Cómo que se fue con ese lobo?

-Pues si tú no venías a invitarla a desayunar… no se iba a morir de hambre esperándote ¿Verdad? – ante esto Inuyasha se le asomó una vena en la cien.

"Estúpido lobo, ¿Cree que podrá quitarme a Kagome?... pero no voy a dejar que se salga con la suya" pensó Inuyasha y Sango pareció leerle la mente cosa que le hizo asustarse.

-Pues si no te das prisa si te la quitarán… Kouga no es para nada tímido y créeme que a nosotras nos gusta los chicos que saben lo que quieren… - Inuyasha le miró atónito, pero decidió tomar el concejo de Sango y salió con rapidez – recuerda Inuyasha ¡El que se duerme PIERDE! – gritó la chica viéndole irse.

……

-Gracias… - dijo la chica al cantinero el cual le llevó un juego con unas galletas de soya y pan. (Discúlpenme pero no se nada de comida japonesa así que improvisé)

Kouga no dejaba de mirarle con una sonrisa.

-Por lo que me has dicho hasta ahora se ve que eres una mujer muy exitosa…

-Yo no diría exitosa, ya que no puedo conseguir trabajo en lo que quiero "diseño" – respondió Kagome… habían estado hablando de la vida de la joven. De su vida en Kyoto. Luego se fijó en algo que le hizo romper el corazón, una pequeña niña recostada al vidrio de la cafetería, vestía una ropa algo maltratada y miraba triste la comida, esto le hizo entristecerse se levantó de su asiento con rapidez – vuelvo en seguida – dijo, el chico le miró sin comprender, la muchacha se llevó consigo las galletas, junto al pan y el jugo y salió del lugar…

Kagome se acercó a la niña que estaba junto a su madre y les dio toda su comida. La señora le agradeció con una sonrisa de esas de gratitud y le explicó que hace poco había perdido su trabajo, y por pagar la hipoteca de la casa no había tenido dinero para comprar comida… luego se fue agradeciéndole una vez más y Kagome volvió a entrar de nuevo al local donde Kouga le esperaba con una sonrisa.

Se sentaron a comer y cuando terminaron…

-Definitivamente eres una gran persona – Dijo Kouga, Kagome se sonrojó por el halago… - Kagome… se que esto es algo apresurado pero… ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

Kagome se sobresaltó Por la pregunta…

-Kouga ya deja de bromear – rió.

-Hablo en serio…

Pero Kagome se comenzó a reír más aún.

-¿no me crees? Pues bien… - y se levantó de su puesto al momento en el que Inuyasha entraba al local. – ¡escúchenme todos! – dijo en voz alta, todos se fijaron en él.

"¿ahora que piensa hacer?" se preguntó Inuyasha que le miraba atento.

-Hace pocos días he conocido a la mujer de mi vida…!! Que se llama Kagome… - dijo para que todos escucharan. Inuyasha se quedó paralizado

-¿Kouga que estas haciendo? – preguntó Kagome mirándole atónita.

-Y ahora le estoy pidiendo que sea mi novia pero la chica no me cree… pero esto es algo que quiero hacer público… Kagome tú me gustas mucho, es más hasta me he enamorado de ti!!

Esto hizo recibir aplausos de todos los presentes… excepto de Kagome e Inuyasha que le miraban con la boca abierta. Kagome miró a su alrededor y observó a los presentes.

-Pues… yo… eh… yo… - tartamudeó. Roja como tomate… Inuyasha no pudo soportarlo más y salió del lugar muy desanimado…

"Demonios, Sango tenía razón Kouga se me adelantó, Demonios, de seguro que eso le gustó a Kagome y le dijo que sí… le tuve que haber pedido antes que saliera con migo… Pero Inuyasha a ti no te gusta esa chica" volvió a repetirse.

Volvió a su empresa muy malhumorado y contestándole mal a todo el mundo… así pasó toda la tarde. Y fue la gota que derramó el vaso lo que hizo que Sango estallara al ver como una de las empleadas salía corriendo llorando cuando Inuyasha le gritó que le había pedido un capuchino no un mocachino… ha esto Sango entró a la oficina hecha una furia.

-¡¿Pero que pasa contigo Inuyasha?! – preguntó en voz muy alta por el enfado.

-Me trajo el café equivocado…!! – respondió el chico como si eso lo justificara.

-¿Por eso le gritaste que era una incompetente? – Inuyasha gruñó – a ver… - dijo la chica acariciándose distraídamente su cabello - esto tiene algo que ver con… Kagome…

-No te importa…

Ante esto Sango Salió del lugar y llevó a rastras a Kagome hasta la oficina de Inuyasha abriendo la puerta de golpe y metiéndole a dentro.

-¿Pero que pasa Sango… por que me…? – decía la mujer aturdida al ser metida a la oficina de su jefe. Sango le puso al frente de Inuyasha y se regresó a la puerta y antes de salir les dijo.

-¡Arreglen sus diferencias! – y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Kagome le miró sin comprender con una mirada de "¿Tú sabes lo que le pasa?" pero Inuyasha se dio la media vuelta en su silla.

-¿Pasa algo Inuyasha? – titubeó Kagome ya que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba.

-No, no pasa nada – gruñó el hombre sin lograr esconder su mal humor – dímelo tú…

"¿Qué respuesta era esa?" se preguntó Kagome.

-Fue a mi la que trajeron aquí así que tu dime…

-Nada lárgate – dijo Inuyasha mal humorado. Kagome semi cerró sus ojos.

-Si, te pasa algo… - dijo acercándose al escritorio.

-¡Que no!

-Si, por que estás respondiéndome mal… ¿Qué pasa?

-No es nada… - volvió a repetir Inuyasha.

-Bien… si no me quieres decir me voy… - y antes de que saliera Inuyasha le detuvo.

-¿Qué tienes con Kouga? – preguntó. Kagome volvió a mirarle.

-¿Cómo que… que tengo con Kouga? – repitió la mujer.

-Los vi esta mañana en el restaurante… y oí lo que dijo…

Kagome se enrojeció…

-Nos… ¿nos viste? – tartamudeó enrojeciéndose - ¿Y estás enojado por eso…?

-Veo que está enamorado de ti... – interrumpió algo enojado - te dejaste guiar por las tontas palabras de ese lobo…

-¿Te refieres… cuando Kouga dijo que me amaba? - dijo Kagome sin comprender "¿estaba celoso por eso?"

-No es por eso…! – dijo volteándose con los brazos cruzados…

"si está celoso" pensó Kagome algo triste por el comportamiento del joven.

-Inuyasha solo quiero que sepas que yo no siento nada por él…

-¿así? pues no tenías por que decírmelo… por que yo no estoy enojado…!! – dijo Inuyasha… sintiendo que su mal humor desaparecía un poco y era cambiado a un rayo de esperanza aunque aún dudaba un poco… a kagome no le gustaba Kouga pero… tal vez le dio algo de esperanza.

Kagome suspiró. Y se sobresaltó al ver como Inuyasha se acercaba a ella.

-Por favor dime, te tardaste mucho desayunando con él ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

Kagome se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta… Había estado pensando mal…

-Inuyasha… ¿Acaso pensaste que yo soy una mujer fácil? ¿por eso es que me estás mirando de esa manera verdad? – ha esto Inuyasha se alejó de ella y se pegó contra su escritorio.

-Bueno que querías que pensara si tardaron mucho!!

-pues habrías pensado que fue por que estábamos hablando… ¿Sabes? ME VOY… - se dio la media vuelta para irse…

-hay si… ahora te vas con tu querido Kouga…

Kagome le miró con una mirada matadora…

-¡Me voy a MI CASA TONTO! ¡TONTO! ¡TONTO! – abrió la puerta y la cerró con fuerza… saliendo enojada del lugar…

Nota de la autora: Recité uno de los capi originales de Inuyasha que me encantó, vi que estaba perfecto para esta escena… y espero que no se hayan molestado… bye…

**TRATO DE ACTUALIZAR EL DOMINGO..!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**ACONTECIMIENTOS PROVOCADOS PARTE 1.**

**LA autora: ahora... si... viene lo interesante... jejeje. que lo disfruten!!**

Pasó el siguiente día, Kagome volvió a la empresa y terminaron de explicarle los últimos detalles, y comenzó a practicar en la pasarela, la verdad se le iba muy bien, ya que Kienta le dijo que se veía mejor si fuera natural, después de notar que a la chica se le veía hermosa su forma de ser tan angelical… Kagome pensaba que al menos podría reconciliarse con su jefe una vez más ya que en verdad eso había sido una tonta pelea… pero antes siquiera que fuera a hablar con Inuyasha, Kouga se apareció frente a ella con unas rosas y arruinó el momento de reconciliación para ese día ya que Este acontecimiento se regó por toda la empresa y llegó a los oídos de su jefe y la chica pudo comprender que las cosas entre Inuyasha no iban a mejorar mucho, por el hecho de que cuando se tropezaron en el ascensor ni siquiera se dirigieron la palabra e Inuyasha solo le lanzó una mirada de enojo…

…………

-¿Esta es la chica? – preguntó un hombre de ojos claros y cabello alargado de un color violeta claro, mientras que miraba las fotografías de una joven de ojos verdes, cabello negro, muy hermosa.

-Así es… Yaromuru – le respondió el sujeto oculto tras las sombras.

-¿Te quieres deshacer de ella? – preguntó otro hombre con un tatuaje en su brazo mirando la foto y pasándole un dedo por el rostro en la fotografía – sería una lástima perder a otro ser tan hermoso, se parece a Kikyo…

-Por ahora no, solo denle un buen susto…

Yaromaru y el otro ser sonrieron maliciosamente.

Kagome se encontraba en el bar limpiando las mesas con brusquedad.

"No puedo creer que Inuyasha haya pensado tan mal ¿Por qué se comportaba tan infantil?" pensó mientras recordaba sus palabras…

Recordar estas palabras hizo que soltara una exclamación de resignación.

"Le había gustado que sintiera celos pero… ¿Por qué no le trataba con más gentileza?" se había detenido con este pensamiento mientras se iba a la barra y comenzaba a limpiar los vasos con un trapo… "En fin, no le hablaría al menos que se disculpara por que ella no tenía la culpa de gustarle a Kouga" pensó mientras continuaba con su trabajo.

-¿Te pasa algo Kagome? – preguntó la anciana Kaede que al pasar por su lado no pudo evitar fijarse en ella al notar que ya hace tres minutos limpiaba el mismo vaso.

-No, nada… jejeje… ¿Qué me podría pasar? – dijo con una sonrisa inocente – Solo que Inuyasha no puede ser más infantil y desconfiado… - susurró para si, pero al momento no se pudo dejar de escuchar un "Crack" que advertía que el vaso se había partido por la presión con que le limpiaba la chica - lo siento… - dijo distraídamente – descuéntelo de mi pago por favor… - pidió mientras lanzaba el tarro en el basurero, a la anciana le resbaló una gota de sudor por la frente y decidió no seguir preguntando, no vaya a ser que ocurriera otro accidente como aquel…

Pasó la noche normal, Kagome se iba a atender cada mesa con gentileza… rechazó una que otras propuestas de los chicos y se acercó a atender a alguien que había llegado…

-Muy buenas noches… ¿se le ofrece algo? – preguntó amablemente no se había fijado muy bien en él ya que tenía su vista fija en su libreta, lista para tomar sus notas…

-Ah… no sabía que la modelo de la empresa "steel eyetooth" trabajara en un bar… - dijo una voz conocida. Kagome subió su mirada y se quedó atónita al ver de quién se trataba ¡Sesshomaru! – ¡Que agradable sorpresa! – dijo sarcásticamente.

Kagome se quedó sin habla los ojos amarillos de Sesshomaru le veían fríamente y con un cierto tono burlón.

-La verdad es que si, que sorpresa tan agradable… - susurró Kagome sin evitar un tono sarcástico – ¿Desea ordenar algo?

-¿Dónde está Mihoga? No sabía que contrataran un servicio tan pobre… - esto hizo que Kagome se enrojeciera mientras una vena se brotaba en su cien. "¿Qué se creía ese ser?"

En eso llegó el anciano Mihoga a donde estaban hablando, evitando que Kagome dijera algo que a lo mejor se arrepentiría después.

-Buenas Noches amo Sesshomaru… que sorpresa tenerlo presente esta noche… venga pase… - dijo indicándole una mesa vacía en el fondo. Kagome se quedó con la boca abierta al ver el trato tan especial que el anciano tenía para con el hombre… - Niña Kagome por favor tráigale una bebida al amo Sesshomaru… ¿Qué desea señor?  
¿Champaña, vino, vodka…?

-Solo un poco de vino tinto – pidió el joven tomando asiento en la mesa más apartada – lo que en realidad venía a ver era como iba el lugar… y veo que le está yendo muy bien…

-¿pero que se cree? – se preguntó Kagome en una voz baja pero audible - ¿Por qué se comporta como si fuera el dueño del lugar? – esto hizo que Sesshomaru se fijara en ella alzando una ceja…

-Discúlpela señor, la señorita no sabe lo que dice… - dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y tratándole como si ella estuviera loca, Kagome le miró con la boca semi abierta por la sorpresa - ya le traigo su bebida… ven… - dijo tomándole por la mano y llevándole consigo. Kagome le miraba aturdida al momento en que el hombre le llevó tras la barra - ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Solo digo que el hombre llegó todo engreído como si este lugar le perteneciera… - aclaró la mujer en tono de resignación.

-Kagome… - dijo el hombre mirando a la mujer extrañado – este lugar le pertenece…

-¿Ah? – Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida - ¿Cómo que…? ¿Sesshomaru es…? – dijo señalándole a Sesshomaru y luego dando un giro con su dedo refiriéndose al local…

-Es dueño de la empresa ""sacred eyetooth" por lo tanto también dueño de casi todos los bares de la ciudad… - explicó el hombre en voz baja – muy pocas veces el señor Sesshomaru viene acá y las veces que viene es para saber como va el bar… así que por favor Kagome trata de ser de lo más amable con él, es el único que puede decidir que sigamos o no trabajando… - Kagome parecía que no hubiera salido del Shock mientras el anciano Kaede colocaba en sus manos una bandeja – ve a servirle Kagome… y recuerda trátalo como a otro cliente…

Kagome sintió que su mundo se caía mientras caminaba con la bandeja con la bebida y el vaso a la mesa de aquel hombre que le veía… es decir que ella trabajaba para ese ser tan arrogante… maldición eso quería decir que trabajaba para los hermanos Tamazaki… demonios en verdad esos seres eran su destino o era una coincidencia demasiado grande… llegó a la mesa y le sirvió su bebida forzando una sonrisa mientras el hombre parecía haberle leído los pensamientos…

-Que curioso ¿no? – dijo suavemente – tú trabajas para mi hermano y para mí… interesante… - dijo mirándole más interesado en esa joven que era muy hermosa.

-¿Desea algo más? – preguntó Kagome dirigiéndose a él amablemente.

-No, nada más… - dijo. Kagome iba a retirarse pero unas palabras del sujeto le detuvieron en seco – aunque esto no es algo tan malo, es agradable tener a la mujer de mi hermano sirviéndome… aunque pensé que Inuyasha se buscaría algo mejor que una mujer de un bar…

Kagome sintió que su paciencia rebozó el vaso… en pocas palabras le había llamado "Mujerzuela" le volteó a mirar con todo el odio que pudo mientras brotaban chispas de sus ojos se acercó a él seductoramente con una sonrisa algo maliciosa…

-¿Sabes algo? – dijo suavemente – No importa que seas el jefe de este lugar, ni que tengas las empresas que tengas… pero nadie… escúchame bien… NADIE, me llama mujerzuela – y le plantó un cachetada que parecía haberle volado los dientes… luego de esto se fue con rapidez hecha una furia, se quitó el delantal y salió casi que como un relámpago de "La perla" con las miradas de los presentes fijos en ella.

"¡Que coraje!", pensaba Kagome mientras caminaba por la calle solitaria "¿Será que todos los Tamazaki eran tan engreídos, falta de respeto?" "Llamarla mujerzuela" lanzó un gruñido de desaprobación, luego suspiró, "Se merecía que le hubiera dado esa cachetada pero… estoy segura que después de eso el hombre ya me echó, rayos, después que le había agarrado tanto cariño a ese lugar… pero que mala suerte que perteneciera a ese ser"

La calle era muy estrecha… los faroles se encontraban malos razón por que la calle estuviera tan solo iluminada con la tenue luz de la luna. Al parecer era la única en la calle pero un sonido en el callejón por donde pasaba hizo paralizarle. Se detuvo tratando de escuchar otro sonido pero nada… iba a continuar su camino pero… otro sonido en los cubos de basura… comenzó a caminar asustada, y su temor aumentó al máximo al ver como frente a ella aparecía un hombre encapuchado cortándole el paso… dio un paso hacía atrás con el corazón latiéndole con el sentimiento de miedo, eso no podía significar nada bueno, iba a volverse al bar dándose media vuelta pero, otro sujeto al igual que el anterior salió de este impidiendo que se regresara…

Kagome miró a los dos lados de la calle… los sujetos iban acercándose a ella, se fijó en sus alrededores desesperada y sus ojos se posaron en una calle frente a ella, no sabía a donde iba pero ¿Qué importaba? Lo único que contaba era salir corriendo de ese lugar!! Comenzó a correr por aquella calle… lo único que escuchaba era sus pasos y ha muy pocos pasos de ella los de los sujetos…

-¡Ayúdenme! – comenzó a gritar la joven mientras corría… - ¡Por favor que alguien me ayude! ¡Unos sujetos me persiguen! ¡Por favor…!

Pero uno de los sujetos ya le había alcanzado y le jaló para así…

-¡AUXILIO! – comenzó a gritar la joven con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones… comenzando a resistirse al sujeto que le sujetaba las manos en su espalda - ¡AUXILIO POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! – pero el otro sujeto le tapó la boca… iban a tratar de meterle dentro de uno de los callejones, Kagome se fijó en que aquel que le tapaba la boca tenía el tatuaje de una araña… le mordió, lo que hizo que le soltara exclamando una maldición - ¡Ah! – la chica gritó debido a que había sentido un pinchazo en su brazo y se dio cuenta que el sujeto le había inyectado algo, pero también sintió que le había soltado una de sus manos y le dio un codazo en el estómago, trató de correr pero el sujeto aún le tenía sujetada por uno de sus brazos… - ¡AYUDENME! - Trataba de zafarse desesperadamente de aquel que le sujetaba, pero este le tomó bruscamente lanzándole a una pared y sujetándole por el cuello.

-Sujétala Gumo… - dijo el tipo refiriéndose al otro al cual le había mordido la mano, este obedeció y se acercó a la joven de nuevo, Kagome sentía el dolor en su cuello, le estaba asfixiando, casi que no podía respirar… pero antes de que el otro sujeto le tocara… alguien le hizo que cayera al piso plantándole un golpe…

Kagome observó como Inuyasha salía de la nada y le plantaba un golpe al tal Gumo que le tiraba al piso… mientras que Kagome tomó la oportunidad de distracción para juntar todas sus fuerzas y plantarle una patada al sujeto en la rodilla y así logró zafarse por completo de él mientras este además recibía un golpe de Inuyasha…

-Kagome… ¿estás bien? – preguntó Inuyasha corriendo hasta Kagome que había caído arrodillada al piso, comenzando a toser…

-¡Malditos! – gritó Inuyasha volviendo a ver a los sujetos pero para su sorpresa estos ya se habían ido…

-Inu-yasha… - susurró Kagome con dificultad, ya que no podía hablar muy bien debido a que aún estaba demasiado asustada…

-Kagome… - Inuyasha enseguida se arrodilló frente a Kagome con cierto terror, al ver lo debil que lucia la chica.

Kagome sentía el dolor en su brazo izquierdo el lugar donde el sujeto le había inyectado. Se sujetó el brazo e Inuyasha le tomó para observarle. Abrió sus ojos al máximo.

- Que te hicieron? – preguntó tomando la cara de la chica y obligándole a ver sus ojos, esta temblaba. Pero no le contestó – Kagome… ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo al ver como la chica no respondía…

-¡Tenía tanto miedo! – dijo lanzándose al pecho del joven y comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente. Este se notó más tranquilo ante esta reacción de la joven…

-Tranquila… - susurraba Inuyasha suavemente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Kagome… - … ya se fueron… - decía como si tratara de convencer a una niña pequeña que no había peligro, ella era su niña pequeña…

-Pensé que me harían algo malo… - continuó diciendo la joven casi inaudible ya que su voz se ahogaba con sus sollozos, ademas sentia debilitarse a cada momento – salí del bar, entonces esos sujetos me interceptaron en la calle… estuve corriendo pero nadie salía… tuve mucho miedo… mucho miedo…

-Ya no hay más peligro…

-Por favor… - lo miró, sus ojos verdes se mostraban implorantes – No me dejes sola…

-No lo haré… - contestó Inuyasha. Al momento la mujer cerró sus ojos ahora con una sonrisa en sus labios y calló rendida en los brazos de Inuyasha.

-Kagome… ¡Kagome! – escuchó que Inuyasha decía a lo lejos pero eso no logró despertarle del sueño.

CONTINUARA...

Espero que les haya gustado!! arigato!! por leer... es una alegria para mi que les haya gustado la historia como para seguirla hasta aqui!! besos!!


	12. Acontecimientos Provocados II Parte

**Holas!! ps bueno primero que nada aclaro que yo no soy mary-hinata asi que por favor guarden los tomatazos por demorar tanto en actualizar para ella XD, yo soy kaoru tsukimine en la cuenta de mary, que que hago aqui?? pues lo que pasa es que ella ha estado muy ocupada ultimamente, tanto que ni siquiera le ha dado tiempo de actualizar esta ni la otra historia de inuyasha, a pesar de que ambas estan algo avanzaditas, por lo que me ha encomendada a mi la sagrada mision (XD) de actulizar estos dos fics cada semana con los capitulos que ella me pasa...bien bien rollos para despues ahora les dejo la segunda parte de este magnifico cap**

**Nota de la autora: la verdad es que quiero llegar rápido a la parte más interesante pero estos capítulos son necesarios. Bueno en esta segunda parte a mi me parece que es algo agradable, ya que se ve como Inuyasha admite un poquito más sus sentimientos y preocupación para con Kagome, espero que les guste… y que no se desanimen con la historia.**

**--**

**ACONTECIMIENTOS PROVOCADOS II PARTE:**

Eran las tres de la madrugada, Inuyasha permanecía al lado de Kagome que dormía en un sueño constante… el chico observaba preocupado como la mujer se movía inquieta en la cama… se acercó a ella colocándole de nuevo un paño húmedo en la frente de la joven ya que tenía una fiebre bastante alta, nunca pensó estar tan preocupado y temeroso por esa muchacha… hubiera deseado no verla sufrir de ese modo… tomó su mano al momento de escuchar como Kagome una vez más le llamaba en sueños… se sentía tan impotente al no poder hacer nada…

-Yo estoy contigo… - susurraba Inuyasha… mientras apretaba su mano, pero la chica seguía con sus pesadillas…

…………….

Kagome corría por un bosque, escuchaba los pasos de los sujetos que le perseguían… comenzó a gritar:

-¡INUYASHA! – pero el chico no aparecía ya se estaba agotando, pero no debía detenerse. Podía ver como los árboles pasaban a su alrededor, hasta que se encontró con un vacío… todo estaba oscuro… y la imagen gigante de alguien apareció frente a ella… era escalofriante… un frío le invadió y se sintió penetrada por sus ojos fijos… - ¿Quién eres tú? – gritó al sujeto. Pero su mano gigante se acercaba a ella y le aprisionó – ¡suéltame!

-Nadie puede traicionarme sin aceptar las consecuencias – entonces Kagome lo entendió todo y fue como si su rostro apareciera de repente.

-¿Naraku? ¡Suéltame!

-Y esto es solo el comienzo… - retumbó su voz…

Al momento la chica despertó del sueño con un sudor frío, volvió a entrecerrar sus ojos debido a la luz que había en su habitación, se sentó en su cama mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos… todo eso había sido tan real… respiraba entrecortado como si en realidad hubiera corrido kilómetros… mejor entraría a bañarse ya que todo eso fue solo un mal sueño… un mal y horrible sueño, del cual necesitaba despertarse. Tanteó con su pie el piso fuera de su cama hasta que logró quitarse las sábanas y abrir por completo sus ojos, pero lo que vio hizo que se sobresaltara… ¿En donde estaba?... ese no era su habitación… estaba en una habitación amplia, con dos grandes ventanales cuyas cortinas ondeaban al viento… había un gran armario al otro lado de la habitación… ¿Qué era ese lugar?

Luego se fijó en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama en donde estaba una fotografía la tomó y observó como en este se mostraba a Kikyo sentada en las piernas de Inuyasha mientras ambos sonreían felices… la volvió a dejar en su lugar aún sin caer en cuenta donde estaba…

-¡Hay! – se llevó instantáneamente su mano a su brazo izquierdo donde sintió un pinchazo, se observó y notó que este estaba vendado.

¡Claro! Ahora todo se le venía a su cabeza, en realidad eso no había sido tan solo un sueño, la noche anterior en verdad había sido perseguida por unos sujetos. Que le inyectaron una sustancia luego apareció Inuyasha y le rescató y luego… No se acordaba más nada… se llevó una mano a su quijada pensativa, pero escuchó el sonido que se hacía al girar la perilla de la puerta y como si se tratara de un reflejo se levantó de su cama de un salto y se fijó en quién había entrado. Ambas personas se quedaron paralizadas mirándose, Se trataba de una jovencita vestida de blanco y de cabello rojizo, se quedaron así unos momentos, la jovencita viéndole algo impresionada...

-Ah… ya despertaste – dijo como saliendo de un trance… y entrando completamente a la habitación con lo que al parecer era una bandeja con comida – no sería muy bueno que te levantaras en estos momentos al menos acuéstate mientras desayunas… - dijo la chica amablemente…

Kagome estaba cada vez más aturdida.

-Disculpa pero… ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la muchacha que ponía la bandeja en la mesita de noche.

Esta le miró divertida por la pregunta.

-Estás en el apartamento del señor Inuyasha… - contestó la muchacha con una sonrisa – ahora ¿podrías hacerme el favor y acostarte? – pidió amablemente.

Kagome pensó que sería mejor obedecer para luego comenzar a hacer preguntas…

-¿Cómo es eso que estoy en el apartamento de Inuyasha? – preguntó una vez sentada en la cama.

La muchacha colocó la bandeja con comida en las piernas de Kagome y se sentó en un pequeño banco al lado de ella, pero no contestó la pregunta inmediatamente…

-Come… - dijo señalándole la bandeja donde también se encontraba una manzana. Kagome la tomó y le dio un mordisco a esta para luego volverse a fijar en la muchacha.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? – volvió a preguntar - ¿Y quién eres tú?

-En primer lugar te voy a explicar por que estás aquí… - comenzó a hablar la pelirroja – anoche el señor Inuyasha y tú tuvieron un encuentro con unos asaltantes… al parecer te inyectaron un sedante, - señaló su brazo – para tranquilizarte, eso hizo que tu cuerpo se debilitara y te quedaras dormida en un sueño profundo, El amo Inuyasha te trajo a su apartamento para cuidar de ti, y como estaba tan preocupado me llamó a mí… Mi nombre es Maya… y soy la enfermera del amo Inuyasha. Al parecer fue un sedante bastante fuerte el que te inyectaron ya que además de dejarte dormida… hizo que te diera fiebre… estuviste toda la noche con fiebre y pesadillas…

Kagome se sintió apenada…

-Disculpa… - interrumpió - ¿Tu fuiste la única que estuvo aquí durante la noche no? – preguntó.

-Yo no me quedé toda la noche… - dijo. Y Kagome suspiró aliviada por esta respuesta - quién se quedó fue el amo Inuyasha… - estas últimas palabras hicieron enrojecer a Kagome hasta la médula… y pensó que había sido una peor respuesta "¡Que vergüenza!, ¿Inuyasha estuvo toda la noche cuidándole?"

-¿Inu-yasha? – repitió entrecortadamente, rogando que hubiera escuchado mal.

-Yo le dije que me quedaría yo… pero él insistió en quedarse él… dijo que me llamaría si había problemas… pero al parecer te cuidó muy bien toda la noche, por que despertaste ya sin fiebre… - dijo la chica sonriendo – aunque parece que te subió de nuevo la temperatura por que la verdad estás muy roja…

Esto hizo que Kagome se avergonzara más de lo que estaba y volteara su cara apenada… lo que en realidad le preocupaba de que Inuyasha hubiera estado toda la noche con ella, era que ella había repetido mucho su nombre en sueños y ¿Qué tal si lo había hecho en verdad?…

-Y… ¿en donde esta Inuyasha? – preguntó Kagome tratando de cambiar de conversación.

-el amo, está poniendo la denuncia en la policía… - explicó Maya.

Esto hizo que Kagome se quitara la bandeja de comida de las piernas y saltara de la cama…

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó la pelirroja mirando sorprendida a Kagome…

-Ya me siento mejor así que no se por que motivo debo quedarme aquí… - dijo Kagome arreglándose la falda… (llevaba el mismo atuendo que el día anterior)

-No puedes irte así como así… - Maya se levantó de su puesto.

-Ya me siento mejor, ya puedo caminar… ya no estoy dormida, no tengo fiebre, no veo el motivo por el cual no irme… - dijo Kagome haciendo ademán para ir a la puerta…

-Pero es que ni siquiera has comido- trató de detener la enfermera, ante esto Kagome señaló la manzana a la cual solo le había dado un mordisco.

-Bien gracias por la manzana… - dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta la abrió y salió al pasillo.

-Pero… - volvió a hablar Maya, pero Kagome se volvió a ella y le dirigió una mirada curiosa…

-Disculpa… ¿podrías decirme donde está la puerta de salida? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Eh… por allá… - señaló la pelirroja amablemente.

-Gracias – dijo Kagome dirigiéndose a donde la chica había señalado.

Luego a esta le resbaló una gota por la cien y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer…

-No, espera… - dijo siguiendo a Kagome que no le hizo caso – el amo Inuyasha no me perdonará si sabe que te fuiste… me pidió que te cuidara mientras el llegara y…

-No me importa – respondió Kagome cortándole pero sin dejar de caminar, la muchacha se quedó con la boca abierta ante esta respuesta – Mira… tú ya me cuidaste, sería muy injusto que él te culpara solo por que yo ya estoy en condiciones para caminar… además dile que me voy a mi casa…

Salió del apartamento fue al ascensor bajó. Eran un lugar con apartamentos de esos lujosos… nada comparado con el suyo, salió por la puerta principal, y miró a su alrededor… la verdad no quería estar sola pero… estaba tan avergonzada que parecía que su vergüenza podía más que su miedo… se detuvo en la esquina mirando a su alrededor en busca de que camino tomaría… nunca había estado en ese lugar… decidió pedir un taxi que le llevara a su casa… iba a cruzar la calle que supuestamente estaba vacía, pero cuando ya iba casi que a la mitad de la vía escuchó su nombre…

-¡Kagome! – Kagome giró sin detenerse, se trataba de Inuyasha que le miraba haciéndole algunas señas… la chica volteó a mirar a la calle y se congeló por la impresión, una motocicleta iba a toda velocidad a donde ella estaba parecía que su intención era atropellarle o algo… pasó tan cerca de ella que le rozó empujándole haciendo que cayera al piso doblándose el tobillo y al querer detener la caída con su mano izquierda se la lastimó también… Inuyasha se dirigió corriendo a donde estaba ella… el sujeto desapareció.

-Kagome… - dijo Inuyasha corriendo a su encuentro – maldición, ¿estás bien?

-No, creo que me lastimé un poco… - dijo acariciándose la muñeca mientras sentía el dolor no solo en su muñeca si no también en el tobillo.

-¿Por qué saliste del apartamento? - preguntó Inuyasha enojado – Después de lo que pasó anoche ¿Vienes a salir así como así?

A Kagome se le humedecieron los ojos viendo al muchacho regañándole…

-¿Qué acaso Maya no te dijo que te quedaras acostada? – preguntaba serio.

-Si… pero… - comenzó a decir Kagome con voz chillona.

-¿Qué no crees que esos sujetos quieren hacerte daño?

-Si… pero…

-¿Cómo crees que me hubiera sentido si te hubiera pasado algo malo Kagome? ¿Que no sabes que eres importante para mí?

-¡Discúlpame! – exclamó Kagome casi que al borde de las lágrimas – ¡en verdad no sabía que mi caso fuera tan grave! ¡No sabía que un sujeto estaría ahí! Solo perdóname, pero entiéndeme yo también estoy muy asustada con todo esto…

Ambos se quedaron observando Kagome sentada en la acera con lágrimas brotándole de sus ojos mientras Inuyasha estaba arrodillado frente a ella, y con las palabras de la chica el temor que había sentido se desvaneció y ahora fue cambiado por cariño ante los ojos inocentes de esta pequeña, se sintió mal por como le había hablado en realidad lo que quería hacer era abrazarla como la noche anterior y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero sin casi darse cuenta su plan cambió drásticamente y había comenzado a regañarle…

-¿Puedes levantarte? – preguntó a la muchacha con una voz suave y dulce que hizo que ella se sintiera más tranquila. Esta asintió.

Inuyasha con mucha suavidad le ayudó a levantarse pero la chica cayó entre sus brazos ya que perdió el equilibrio…

-Me duele el tobillo no puedo afincarlo… - se explicó mientras bajaba su mirada apenada por haber caído entre sus brazos y hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse en pie…

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta lentamente y se arrodilló…

-Vamos… sube… - le dijo. Kagome le miró incrédula ante este gesto… - sube, que te llevaré al apartamento – insistió a lo que la muchacha asintió. la calle estaba desierta… no podía creer que todo eso había pasado sin que absolutamente nadie se enterara.

Inuyasha entró de nuevo al lugar con la muchacha cargada a su espalda… Kagome estaba tan apenada por todos los problemas que le había causado a Inuyasha, estaba sonrojada no se imaginó estar nunca en aquella situación. Subieron al ascensor cuando Inuyasha habló suavemente.

-Discúlpame por como te hablé… - dijo con una voz suave Kagome no podía ver su rostro, así que no pudo notar lo sonrojado que estaba Inuyasha – es que me preocupé tanto por ti… cuando vi que ese sujeto se dirigía a ti en aquella moto me aterré…

-¿Por qué todo esto me está pasando a mi? – habló Kagome con voz entrecortada pero clara - ¿Por qué esos sujetos quieren hacerme daño? Yo… ¿Qué les hice?

Inuyasha guardó silencio el se imaginaba la razón por lo que pasaba todo aquello pero sentía temor de que si lo revelaba, Kagome ya no quisiera pertenecer más a la empresa y no volvería a verla… ¿Por qué tenían que agarrarla con Kagome?

-he estado pensando… - susurró Inuyasha, no sabía si la chica aceptaría pero fue lo que mejor se le ocurrió para protegerla al menos por ese fin de semana – Tengo una pequeña casa a las afuera de la ciudad… está como en un campo… es muy tranquilo, y casi nadie sabe de su ubicación, pensé que podríamos irnos por este fin de semana y así nos tranquilizaríamos ambos y tendríamos más tranquilidad…

Guardaron silencio mientras salían del ascensor…

-¿Ir… solo… contigo? – preguntó Kagome pensativa.

-Bueno sí… - dijo el chico sonrojándose un poco, es verdad esa chica no aceptaría ir sola con él… tal vez pensaría que se trataba con otras intenciones a parte de descansar – aunque… te comprendería si no quisieras ir… - agregó rápidamente – ya que, como no nos conocemos mucho, entiendo que no confíes en mi y…

-Confío en ti… - se apresuró a decir la joven – y sí… - sonrió – me gusta esa idea de irnos a descansar a ese lugar…

Inuyasha se sintió más tranquilo ante esta respuesta, en verdad esa jovencita confiaba en él…

-Entonces está decidido… - sonrió Inuyasha abriendo la puerta de su apartamento – nos iremos al mediodía.

--

**Uff, a poco no le ha quedado hermoso el capi?? jeje (aunque un poco corto para mi gusto ¬¬) y pues bueno como ya lo ha venido repitiendo mucho mary, ya se viene lo mejorcito del fic, mas problemas, mas romance, mas celos y mas confusiones jeje asi que esten atentos, por cierto antes de que lo olvide, es muy posible que de ahora en adelante sea yo quien publique los capis cada lunes aunque de seguro mary puede darse una escapadita de vez en cuando jeje**

**no olviden dejar review!! a lo mejor si hay bastantes pueda convencerla de publicar los capitulos mas seguidos jeje**

**sayo!!**


	13. La Mansion de Inuyasha

Pufffff... mary te juro que nunca mas te vuelvo a exigir que actualizes rapido tus historias XD quien iba a pensar que era tan dificil cumplir con tu palabra :S bueno, otra vez soy yo kaoru tsukimine y creo que aun sere yo quien publique los capis de esta historia por un buuuueeeeen tiempo jaja se que dije que actualizaria todos los lunes con los capis que mary me diera demo...he estado hasta el pico de trabajos y tareas y no es hasta hoy que me desocupo (que hago yo aca, en plenos examenes, cuando mary esta de vacaciones? solo dios lo sabe XD) ademas para compensar el retraso tambien publicare el cap que le sigue a este (ue por cierto, es el mas largo de todos) asi que sin mas chachara les dejo los capis, disfrutenlos tanto como yo!!

**CAPÍTULO XIII: La Mansión de Inuyasha.**

Inuyasha conducía un carro convertible mientras que Kagome iba en el asiento del acompañante, la brisa agitaba sus cabellos razón por la cual la chica tuvo que sujetárselo en una cola de caballo, ya habían pasado una hora desde que salieron del apartamento de Inuyasha, fueron a comprar víveres y salían fuera de la ciudad…

-Inuyasha – dijo Kagome acordándose de pronto – yo no traje nada de ropa…

-En la casa hay bastante ropa… - respondió Inuyasha – ah… casi me olvidaba llamaré a los muchachos para decirles para donde vamos… - sacó su teléfono y marcó el número sin quitar la vista del camino…

-¿A que muchachos?

-A Miroku y a Sango y a… - contestó pero no concluyó de decir a quién más por que ya Miroku había contestado su teléfono.

(Al teléfono)

Miroku: Hola Inuyasha (contestó al momento)

Inuyasha: Hola Miroku…

Kagome ve a Inuyasha.

-Saluda a Miroku de mi parte… - pide.

Inuyasha: Si, Miroku… que Kagome te manda saludos…

(Si vemos del lado de Miroku, este también conducía un carro pero tenía por acompañante a Kouga)

Miroku: Ah… ¿la señorita Kagome está contigo?

Kouga: ¿Qué? ¿Kagome? ¿Qué Kagome está con ese perro? (Saltó al escuchar las palabras de Miroku)

Inuyasha: ¿Kouga está contigo? (Preguntó Inuyasha ahora con una sonrisa maliciosa)

Miroku: Si, estábamos hablando con el señor Rumikai… (Decía tratando de ignorar las constantes miradas inquietas que le dirigía Kouga)

Kouga: ¿Cómo que Kagome está ahí? (Volvió a escuchar Inuyasha a lo lejos)

Miroku: …Dice que se quedará a ver la próxima presenta… (Trataba de hablar)

Inuyasha: Si, si… (Interrumpió) oye… ¿Por qué no me pasas un momento a Kouga?

Miroku: ¿? (extrañado por la petición) ¿Para que?

Inuyasha: solo pásalo…

(Miroku le pasó el teléfono a Kouga que le miró extrañado, si Inuyasha quería hablar con Kouga eso no era para nada bueno)

Kouga: ¿Qué quieres perro? (Atajó con un tono suspicaz)

Inuyasha: Ah… ¡hola Kouga! ¿Cómo estás? (Preguntó con una falsa emoción) ¿Sabes? No se si Kagome quiera saludarte…

Kouga: ¡JA!, Es imposible que Kagome esté contigo…

-¡Hola Kouga! (Dijo a lo lejos la voz de Kagome lo que hizo que Kouga se quedara atónito)

Kouga: ¿Kagome? ¿eres tú Kagome? ¿Qué haces con ese idiota de Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Si Kouga, Kagome y yo hemos decidido irnos juntos por este fin de semana a una casa que tengo fuera de la ciudad…

Kouga: ¡¿Qué?! (exclamó haciendo que Inuyasha se apartara el teléfono con una sonrisa placentera, Kagome por su parte se sobresaltó ya que ella había escuchado el grito de Kouga)

-¿Le pasó algo a Kouga? – preguntó preocupada a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: (Con toda la intención para que Kouga escuchara exclamó) No, es solo que no puede creer que nos estuviéramos yendo en estos momentos… lo siento Kouga te invitaría a irte con nosotros pero… (Decía con un falso arrepentimiento)

Kouga: Ni te atrevas a irte solo con Kagome fuera de la ciudad ¿Me escuchaste?…

Inuyasha: Me alegra que fueras tan comprensivo… (Rió burlonamente) Si, nos vamos a divertir mucho y así nos relajamos un poco por que estamos muy estresados ya que ese es un ambiente tan tranquilo y apartado de la ciudad…

Kouga: (Que ya se le hacía notoria la vena en la frente) ¡Escúchame perro… no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo a Kagome!

Inuyasha: (Ignorándole) No te aseguro nada, (Rió) ahora Le dices a Miroku y Sango ¿bueno…? Nos vemos el lunes…

-¡Adiós Kouga! – se despidió Kagome.

Kouga: ¡NO! Kagome… ¡no te vayas con ese perro! ¡Mira desgraciado si le haces algo…!

Inuyasha: No te preocupes que la cuidaré muy bien… de todos modos vamos a estar fuera de peligro por que estaremos SOLOS (Se afincó comparablemente en la última palabra) Adiós Kouga.

Kouga: No… ¡KAGOME!

Pero Inuyasha colgó con una risita burlona… eso era lo que había querido pavonearse frente a Kouga…

-Esa llamada te hizo poner de muy buen humor – comentó Kagome que le miró alzando una ceja ante la notable sonrisa del conductor…

-Si, a veces vale la pena hablar con Kouga… - contestó Inuyasha. Se arrepentía no haber podido ver el rostro de Kouga al darle la noticia de que estaría el fin de semana solo con Kagome y más se arrepintió por no haberle pedido a Miroku que le tomara una foto…

-Y Kagome… se me olvidó avisarles a Kaede y a Mihoga que no ibas a trabajar hoy… - se dirigió a la chica.

-No, creo que no será necesario… - contestó la chica triste – creo que me despidieron.

-¿Por qué? Si tú le caes muy bien a Kaede y a Mihoga…

-No fueron ellos quién me despidieron… creo que Sesshomaru me despidió – luego comenzó a relatarle lo que había ocurrido pero Inuyasha comenzó a reír.

-¿así que le diste una cachetada a Sesshomaru? Personalmente yo hubiera pagado por ver eso… - dijo Inuyasha riendo sonoramente.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas en el carro, los cuales a ambos se le pasaron volando… se reían, de todo lo que veían, Inuyasha no había recordado el haberse divertido tanto…

-a ver… - decía la chica que comenzaba a ver las nubes en el cielo – esa nube se parece un cerdito…

-¿Qué? No me digas que Kouga aparece hasta en el cielo… - respondió Inuyasha con voz burlona…

Habían llegado a una zona bastante poblada de gramas y árboles, que en vez de mostrar un color verde mostraban uno marrón, el frío era cada vez más intenso, por lo cual la chica se abrazó a si misma para poder mantener un poco del calor de su cuerpo… veinte minutos después Inuyasha anunció que ya estaban cerca… Kagome miraba con curiosidad a su alrededor ansiosa por ver el lugar… Inuyasha le había contado que se trataba de una pequeña casa que había pertenecido a su padre junto con un lago. En esta cabaña era en donde había vivido con su madre ya que a ella no le agradaba estar en lugares con mucho ruido, Kagome le comentó que ese había sido uno de sus mayores sueños vivir en un lugar en donde estuviera en completa tranquilidad… y luego agregó que al menos podría cumplir sus sueños por esos dos días…

Kagome se emocionó al ver aparecer poco a poco la imagen de una mansión que se alzaba a medida que la cantidad de árboles se hacía más pequeña… y a medida que se acercaban la casa se hacía más grande… pero más grande… pero mucho más grande… era una casa gigante… que se encontraba al lado de un lago…

-Ya llegamos – anunció Inuyasha bajando del convertible… - Kagome… - llamó al momento en que la muchacha no contestaba por estar deslumbrada por la majestuosidad del lugar…

-Y esta es… ¿tu pequeña casa? – preguntó a modo sarcástico mientras se bajaba del auto.

-Si… ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó pero la chica no podía responder – Vamos… - dijo Inuyasha tomándole de la mano cosa que hizo que la muchacha se sonrojara un poco. Pero el chico parecía no darse cuenta ya que estaba más que emocionado por la expresión de la chica.

Entraron a la mansión… Kagome entró lentamente admirando cada detalle… la decoración era al estilo antiguo… el recibidor era gigantesco con unas grandes escalinatas en el centro que iban al segundo piso (En conclusiones mansión al estilo "Candy" )

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Inuyasha al ver la expresión de sorpresa de la muchacha…

-¡Esto es hermoso! – exclamó y comenzó a señalar cosas curiosas del lugar como el hecho de que en una de las esquinas se encontrara una armadura… hermosos y pintorescos cuadros…

Inuyasha simplemente se divertía viendo las caras de sorpresa de la chica… se veía como si se tratara una pequeña niña conociendo un mundo nuevo…

-Si quieres puedes subir al segundo piso – comentó Inuyasha sonriendo – así puedes conocer más el lugar…

-¿En serio? – preguntó Kagome con ojos brillantes por la emoción.

-Claro… - exclamó Inuyasha – tu habitación va a ser la tercera puerta a la izquierda…

Pero no había terminado de decir cuando ya la chica se encontraba en el segundo piso… a Inuyasha le resbaló una gota por su frente, esa chica era muy curiosa…

"_Una de las cosas que te gustan de ella"_ dijo la vocecita en su mente… Inuyasha ya se había acostumbrado a esta voz y se dio cuenta que muchas veces podía ser cierta pero aún se trataba de convencer que lo que sentía por esa joven era un simple cariño como si fuera su hermana…

"El cariño que siento por ella no es el mismo que sentí por Kikyo", le contestó a su vocecita…

"_No, claro que no es el mismo, este es más fuerte"_ decidió no seguir discutiendo consigo mismo e ir a buscar la comida al auto…

Kagome abrió la puerta de la tercera habitación a la izquierda y soltó una exclamación de asombro, ¡eso era grandísimo! Parecía el cuarto de una princesa o algo parecido… estaba adornado muy a lo antiguo, como en la edad media de los "Españoles" que extraño (¿Español en Japón?)… había un gran armario antiguo con símbolos, su cama era de corcel con cortinas trasparentes… la gran ventana dirigía a un balcón, traspasó rápidamente la ventana y admiró el hermoso paisaje mientras daba un largo respiro, todo el paisaje a su alrededor estaba lleno de las hojas de los árboles marchitas que ocultaban casi todo el verde césped, la brisa fría que sopló anunciaba que ya estaban cerca del invierno… tan solo faltaría casi dos semanas… (habían dicho las noticias), para que comenzara a nevar… después de observar por unos segundos se volvió a meter al cuarto para fijarse más detalladamente y se fijó en la peinadora, y observó su reflejo en el espejo… luego se acostó en la cama observando el techo de esta de donde colgaban las cortinas… y cerró sus ojos, pensando en el hecho de que estaría en ese lugar tan extraordinario sola con Inuyasha… ante esto se sonrojó.

………..

Inuyasha llegó a la cocina colocando la comida en una de las mesas, la cocina al igual que el resto de la casa era bastante amplia… recorrió con su mirada el lugar… hace cinco meses que no le visitaba, por que ese lugar le traía recuerdos con Kikyo… en ese momento un sentimiento de culpa le invadió, se sentía mal por haber traído a Kagome a allí… luego movió su cabeza apartando esa idea…

-¿Eh? – se había dirigido a la nevera para colocar la comida en su lugar pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que esta ya estaba llena de comida, ¿Qué significaba eso? Si por lo que creía nadie había pisado ese lugar durante meses… luego se le vino a la mente que tal vez Kaede le hubiera visitado últimamente aunque este pensamiento no le convenció mucho… escuchó los pasos de alguien que se acercaba pero ahora se encontraba revisando las repisas en donde también observó que habían algunos frascos de comidas… - ¿Y que te pareció tu habitación? – preguntó sin fijarse siquiera en quién había llegado imaginándose que se trataría de Kagome.

-La verdad es que me gustó mucho… - le respondió una voz de mujer muy diferente a la de Kagome… Inuyasha se volteó rápidamente, sobresaltándose de que se tratara de otra chica… esta tenía el cabello liso color azabache corto hasta los hombros, ojos negros, y tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios, vestía una falda corta blue Jean y una blusa manga larga negra - ¿quién iba a pensar que me encontraría aquí a mi querido Inuyasha? – dijo la chica con una voz coqueta y acercándose más al chico.

……...

Kagome decidió revisar el resto de las habitaciones se preguntaba si todas serían tan lujosas como la que ya había visitado. Abrió la que estaba más cerca de su habitación y se encontró con que ya había alguien ahí frente a la cama, sosteniendo una camisa en su mano, se trataba de un chico que tenía descubierta la parte de arriba de su cuerpo…

…………

-¿Eri? – preguntó Inuyasha el cual miraba sin comprender a la chica frente a él… - ¿no era que vivías en China?

-Vine de vacaciones para acá… - respondió la chica sin dejar de sonreírle – Pero no pensé que sería capaz de encontrarme con tigo creo que tengo algo de suerte…

………….

Kagome cruzó sus ojos con los del ojiamarillo ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada… pero sin siquiera decir nada Kagome volvió a cerrar la puerta cerrando al mismo tiempo sus ojos y lanzando un suspiro mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente como apartándose el cabello…

-Por un momento pensé que había visto a Sesshomaru dentro de esta habitación – se dijo a sí misma como si no cayera en cuenta lo que acababa de decir… pero en ese momento se abrió de nuevo la puerta y en esta apareció el susodicho chico mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

……………

-Espera… si tú estás aquí… quiere decir que… - comenzaba a unir cabos sueltos Inuyasha pero antes de que continuara…

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – se escuchó el grito de Kagome desde el piso de arriba e Inuyasha salió corriendo con la nueva chica pisándole los talones…

Al llegar al piso de arriba Inuyasha pudo divisar a Kagome pegada contra la pared y mirando asustada a la puerta de una de las habitaciones…

-Kagome ¿Qué te pas…? – pero se calló al fijarse en el chico frente a ella – Sesshomaru… - este miraba a la ojiverde con ojos bastante pequeños - ¿Qué te hizo? – preguntó fijándose en Kagome.

-Yo no le hice nada – contestó Sesshomaru con voz fría – me vio y comenzó a gritar…

-Es comprensible… - respondió Inuyasha irónicamente – claro que aparecerte sin avisar asusta a cualquiera… - a Sesshomaru se le asomó una vena en la frente.

-No, es que… - comenzó a decir Kagome más tranquila mientras se fijaba en Inuyasha – me sorprendió verlo aquí… - pero luego se fijó en la nueva chica que le miraba atónita, y casi al mismo tiempo ambas chicas levantaron sus manos señalando a la otra, mientras que Kagome gritaba - ¡¿ERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!

La otra chica gritaba.

-¡¿KAGOMEEEEEEEEEE?!

Los dos chicos le miraron con los ojos pequeños mientras les resbalaban gotas (Al estilo comics) por sus cabezas…

-grrrg… ambas son unas gritonas – habló Sesshomaru por lo bajo.

-Uju… - contestó Inuyasha en un tono afirmativo. Pero después ambos hermanos se miraron y voltearon sus caras orgullosas a otra parte.

Continuará….

otro capi que le ha quedado de perlas a mary ne? adoro el momento donde Inuyasha le saca celos a koga, es tan kawai o XP y sobre Eri, pues esta chica tien su historia, si quieren saberla tendran que leer el otro capi que ya esta publicado asi que ya no se distraigan leyendo las tonterias que digo y vayan al otro capi!!


	14. Conviviendo con los hermanos Tamazaki

**CAPÍTULO XIV: Conviviendo con los hermanos Tamazaki y una ex amiga.**

**Nota de la autora: Bien… este capítulo es extra largo… creo que el más largo que voy a escribir pero de todos modos espero que lo disfruten y si hay partes que no le agradan espero me digan (sus ideas son aceptadas) besos que lo disfruten.**

-¡Pero que sorpresa! – la primera en romper el silencio fue Eri. Kagome continuaba recostada a la pared mirando a Eri como si se tratara de un fantasma. Ni Inuyasha ni Sesshomaru sabían lo que estaba pasando – fue una agradable sorpresa encontrarme con Inuyasha pero nunca me imaginé encontrarte aquí Kagome – le dirigió una sonrisa que no fue correspondida por la ojiverde.

Kagome solo inclinó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento mientras volteaba a mirar a otra parte…

-¿y que haces aquí? – preguntó Inuyasha fijándose en su hermano.

-Eri vino de vacaciones y decidimos venir a este lugar, - respondió Sesshomaru fríamente – Nosotros llegamos primero Inuyasha, así que ustedes lárguense ya que nosotros nos quedaremos por este fin de semana…

-Ja… ni loco te dejo la casa, esta casa me pertenece… - respondió Inuyasha desafiante.

-Tengo todo el derecho de venir aquí… ya que esto era de nuestro padre, y por derecho nos corresponde a ambos – respondió Sesshomaru tranquilamente mientras ambos chicos competían quién mataba a quién con la mirada.

-Chicos… chicos – Eri llamó sus atenciones – esta casa es bastante grande para que podamos estar los cuatro… podemos compartirlo ¿no creen? Sesshomaru sería una lástima que alguno de nosotros se marche después de horas de viaje… ¿Qué dicen?

Sesshomaru volteó su mirada orgullosa.

-No me importa, con tal de que se mantengan a una buena distancia de mí…

Inuyasha le miraba con los dientes apretados, decidido a decir que preferiría marcharse de esa casa inmediatamente que dormir bajo el mismo techo que Sesshomaru, pero después se fijó en Kagome que miraba el piso al parecer sin prestar atención a la conversación…

-¿Tú que dices Kagome? – preguntó el joven haciendo que la chica se fijara en él.

-No sé… - respondió solamente encogiéndose de hombros - Estoy algo cansada Inuyasha, iré a la alcoba… - y sin decir más se retiró ante la mirada de todos.

Eri sonreía simpáticamente y siguió la chica con la mirada hasta que entró a la habitación más cercana... Sesshomaru volvió a entrar de nuevo a la habitación, pero no antes de lanzarle una mirada fulminante a Inuyasha.

-Bueno querido Inuyasha… - sonrió Eri pícaramente – creo que compartiremos mucho en este fin de semana… - se acercaba a él seductoramente. Pero el chico no parecía prestarle atención ya que continuaba viendo la puerta por la que había entrado Kagome…

-Si, si… - dijo distraídamente y dejándole con la palabra en la boca se fue con la intención de entrar a hablar con Kagome…

Eri se quedó con la boca semiabierta por la sorpresa mientras que seguía a Inuyasha con la mirada y veía como este quería abrir la puerta pero al parecer estaba cerrada.

-Kagome… pero ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te encierras? – preguntó a la puerta.

_-Me siento algo cansada, ¿Por qué no descansamos y salimos después?_ – respondía la voz de la muchacha desde adentro.

-Pero… Kagome…

-Inuyasha… - dijo Eri cariñosamente acercándose y poniendo ambas manos en el pecho del chico – ¿pero no ves que Kagome no quiere hablarte horita? ¿Por qué mejor no utilizamos este momento para ponernos al tanto de todo y…?

Pero no pudo terminar la frase por que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto y en ella apareció Kagome que parecía que despedía humo y miraba amenazadoramente a Eri…

-Ya cambié de opinión… ¡Entra! – dijo sin dejar de fulminar a la muchacha con la mirada y jalando a Inuyasha a dentro de la habitación lo último que hizo fue cerrar con fuerza la puerta en la cara de Eri que lucía sumamente sorprendida.

Pasó varios segundos en shock antes de la chica se diera cuenta del comportamiento tan brusco que había tenido Kagome para con ella… luego empequeñeció sus ojos reflejándose una extraña chispa de maldad en estos… "¿Que hace esa estúpida aquí?" pensó imaginándose que esa chica sería un obstáculo para su plan "Conquista Inuyasha" que se había estado proponiendo desde hace años…

Kagome aún lucía algo enojada al momento de cerrar la puerta…

-¿Pero que creía? ¿que lo podía hacer de nuevo? - se preguntó en una voz muy baja pensando que Inuyasha no le había escuchado…

-¿Volver a hacer que? – preguntó el chico mirándole curiosa…

-¿eh? No nada… – atajó Kagome que le dirigió una sonrisa y pensó que sería mejor no decirle nada a Inuyasha con respecto a su relación con Eri...

Kagome se volvió una vez más fijándose en silencio, en un pequeño collar que estaba en la mesita de noche.

……..

Eri entró rápidamente a la habitación de Sesshomaru, el cual ya se había colocado la camisa y miró con el ceño fruncido a quién había entrado…

-Sesshomaru… - dijo sin disimular un cierto aire de enojo – Se puede saber ¿Qué hace Kagome aquí? ¿Y como le conocen?

……..

– Inuyasha, ¿Me podrías decir de donde conoces a Eri? – preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa mientras se dirigía a la peinadora, y comenzaba a cepillar su cabello…

Inuyasha que aún estaba aturdido por el comportamiento tan repentino de la joven pareció reaccionar ante la pregunta…

-Es hermana de Sesshomaru… - respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿¡HERMANA DE SESSHOMARU?! – repetí en voz alta impresionada mientras se escuchaba momentos después que procedía de la otra habitación la voz de Eri impresionada:

"_¡¿MODELO DE LA EMPRESA?!"_

Kagome se sintió algo satisfecha al escuchar la voz de Eri… Sesshomaru de seguro le estaba explicando que era modelo de la empresa "Steel eyetooth" y se sentía totalmente satisfecha de la exclamación atónita de Eri, aunque ella también había gritado de sorpresa al escuchar que era… ¡Hermana de Sesshomaru!

-Así que… - ataba cabos sueltos - ¡también es tu hermana! – exclamó retrocediendo un poco horrorizada mientras le apuntaba con su dedo índice y con la otra cubría su boca como si hubiera dicho una grosería.

Inuyasha parpadeó algo impresionado por el comportamiento de la chica.

-No, no es mi hermana – dijo alzando una ceja - después te explico, pero me gustaría saber ¿Por qué reaccionas de esa forma?

-Pues… verás… es que yo… - se dio media vuelta y quedó de frente a la ventana, no tenía una explicación convincente a parte de la verdad y ese era un problema por que no quería decirle la verdad… Entonces… ¿Qué haría? - ¿Qué te parece si me empiezas a mostrar el lugar Inuyasha? – preguntó cambiando de conversación y tomándole de la mano para sacarle de la habitación.

-Pero es que Kagome aún no me has dicho…

-Si mas no recuerdo me comentaste en el auto que a tu padre le gustaba tocar el piano… ¿Qué te parece si me muestras el piano si? – le dirigió una sonrisa agradable y unos ojos implorantes a los cuales el chico no pudo negarse…

………

-Así que Kagome es modelo… - dijo Eri con una mezcla de malicia con envidia – ni pensar que en el colegio era una mosquita muerta que traía a todos los chicos locos por ella…

Sesshomaru alzó una ceja ante este comentario para con la chica…

-¿Acaso eran enemigas? – preguntó Sesshomaru al momento que Eri tomaba asiento en la cama. Ciertamente no comprendía por que le trataba de esta forma.

-No - le dirigió una mirada divertida con una sonrisa algo pícara – al contrario, éramos amigas…

Sesshomaru alzó las cejas…

-Con amigos así para que enemigos… - susurró con la intención que la chica le escuchara. Pero esta simplemente rió.

……..

Bajaron las escalinatas al primer piso y se dirigieron por uno de los pasillos, en donde solo se veía una puerta bastante grande… Inuyasha le abrió dejando al descubierto un estudio gigante…

-Este era el estudio de mi padre… - explicó mientras entraba tras la chica que seguía mirando con la boca abierta a su alrededor… una de las paredes era abarcado por una gran cantidad de libros colocados (Y algunos llenos de polvo) con cuidado en un librero de madera que seguramente era cara… al frente había unos muebles de apariencia bastante cómodos… al otro lado del salón había una chimenea frente a ella otro par de muebles… sin comentar que había también un escritorio, el suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra que le daba un estilo más "Español", el piano, y varios cuadros a su alrededor… uno en particular le llamó la atención era imposible no verlo ya que ocupaba una mayor parte de la pared…

Se acercó rápidamente a esta para observar más detalladamente la pintura se trataba de una mujer de cabello largo negro y sedoso, ojos marrones claros y tez blanca que sonreía, vestía un atuendo bastante elegante estaba sentada como toda una reina.

-Ella es mi madre… - susurró Inuyasha contemplando al igual que Kagome la pintura – Mi padre le mandó a hacer un poco antes de que se casaran, y cuando se lo mostró fue el día que le propuso matrimonio…

Kagome asintió en señal de que escuchaba lo que decía, era una mujer realmente hermosa, pero luego se fijó en un collar con una perla en el pecho de la mujer, la verdad parecía que el pintor hubiera resaltado ese pequeño detalle, ya que aunque era pequeño, el lugar donde estaba despedía una pequeña aura como si el objeto en verdad brillara…

-Eso… - señaló la perla – ¿Es la perla de Shikon?

-Si – Inuyasha asintió – mi madre había sido la modelo de la empresa en ese tiempo, después pasó a manos de Kikyo… - guardaron silencio un momento mientras ambos contemplaban el cuadro…

Kagome reflexionó sus palabras, Su madre había sido la modelo de la empresa y había exhibido la perla… después la utilizó Kikyo que fue la anterior modelo… y ahora Kagome era su modelo y la perla había desaparecido (Según lo contado por Inuyasha) se veía que esa perla había sido importante para ellos…

-Me gustaría que tu modelaras con la perla – habló Inuyasha – pero ya recordarás la situación que te conté anteriormente ¿Sabes? – se fijó en ella y Kagome le devolvió la mirada – lo más extraño de todo esto es que tal vez la puedas modelar…

-¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Kagome sin comprender sus palabras.

-Lo que casi nadie sabe es que Midoriko, no creó una sola perla Shikon…

-¿No? – preguntó Kagome extrañada. Inuyasha volvió a negar.

-Creó una segunda perla, pero ese es el misterio, nadie sabe a donde fue enviado… mi padre comentaba que ella, no se, se la había regalado a un familiar o algo así…

Kagome sentía un vuelco corazón ante estas palabras.

-Inuyasha… - susurró pero el chico parecía no haberle escuchado ya que continuaba hablando.

-Lo cierto es que mi padre me dijo que esa perla era exactamente igual a la otra…

-Inuyasha… - volvió a repetir Kagome con voz algo temblorosa, ya que un loco pensamiento se vino de pronto a su mente.

-Dime… - dijo Inuyasha fijándose en ella de nuevo, Kagome tenía la mirada como si de pronto hubiera tenido una visión o simplemente pudiera ver las cosas con más claridad…

En ese momento un montón de recuerdos vinieron a su mente… su padre antes de morir le había enseñado una perla muy parecida a la Shikon mientras sonriendo le había dicho que su tía se la había enviado… luego le colocaba en las manos de la pequeña niña… mientras le preguntaba con una voz suave: "¿Te gusta?" ella admiraba el extraño resplandor que la perla despedía a la luz del sol… era de un color rosado claro… tan hermosa, luego cuando murió su padre, Kagome había guardado esa perla en un pequeño cofre y la sacaba de vez en cuando para admirarla y recordarse de los viejos momentos que vivió con su padre… cuando hubo creciendo y entró a la universidad, observaba revistas de modas y se dio cuenta de que la perla Shikon se parecía mucho a la que le había dado su padre cuando estaba chiquita, de seguro se trataba de una imitación o algo así, pensaba cada vez que se recordaba del parecido con su pequeña joya… pero ahora… ¿Qué tal si esa perla que guardaba en aquel cofre se tratara de la perla verdadera? No, eso era imposible, se decía, su tía no podría tratarse de Midoriko, claro que eso no era posible…

-¿Te pasa algo Kagome? – preguntaba Inuyasha cuando la chica se perdió en sus pensamientos.

-No, nada… - dijo sonriéndole en muestra de que todo estaba bien y decidió no comentarle nada sobre sus presentimientos… y se dijo simplemente que la perla que tenía en su casa no podía ser la otra perla. - ¡Oh! – miró el piano que se encontraba en una de las esquinas con interés… - ¡Que piano más hermoso! – exclamó mientras sus ojos lucían brillantes - ¿Puedo… puedo tocarlo?

-¿Sabes tocar piano?

Kagome no esperó que le diera permiso, se sentó en el banco y observó con detenimiento las teclas…

-Mi padre era instructor de piano… - susurró mientras comenzaba a tocar con lentitud cada tecla y hacía que el lugar se cubriera con una hermosa melodía triste, sentimental… Inuyasha se quedó impresionado ante el talento de la muchacha – esta era una melodía que mi madre compuso unos días después de la muerte de mi padre… - cerró sus ojos, ya conocía donde estaba cada tecla… ya que había aprendido a tocar desde niña y era toda una experta – lo tocaba cada vez que se acordaba de que él no volvería, principalmente cuando cumplía años de muerto… el día de su cumpleaños o bien de sus aniversarios que se acordaba que él ya no estaba con ella para sonreírle o felicitarle…

-Tu madre tubo que amar bastante a tu padre… - comentó Inuyasha que pensaba que esa era la melodía más conmovedora que había escuchado en su vida.

-Aún lo ama… - interrumpió Kagome entreabriendo un poco sus ojos sin subir la mirada – Cuando una persona conoce a su alma gemela… nunca lo puede olvidar… mi padre era el alma gemela de mi madre…

Kagome sintió un gran pesar al decir esto, ya que se dio cuenta de que este caso se comparaba bastante con el de Inuyasha pero el chico no contestó nada, Kagome paró de tocar quería saber…

-Inuyasha… - Kagome habló sin levantar su vista del piano – tú piensas que Kikyo era tu alm…

Pero antes de que formulara la pregunta, alguien comenzó a aplaudir lentamente. Kagome se volvió para ver a la persona que aplaudía, se trataba de Eri que llegaba con una sonrisa en sus labios…

-¡Pero si veo que aún tocas fantástico! – exclamó. Kagome vio este gesto como el más hipócrita que hubiera visto nunca… pero no respondió solo le miró con el ceño fruncido – Querido Inuyasha… ¿No te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo por el lago? ¡Anda como cuando éramos más pequeños! ¿No te acuerdas? O ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo por los alrededores?

-Ah… buena idea! – exclamó Inuyasha con una sonrisa en sus labios, y Eri sonrió triunfante por haber convencido al chico, pero este se giró a ver a Kagome – Kagome… ¿no te gustaría ir conmigo a dar un paseo por el lago?

Kagome rió ante la expresión de sorpresa de Eri… esta lucía como si hubiera tomado una cucharada gigante de su propia medicina.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Inuyasha que no comprendía la razón por la que la joven reía. A veces podía ser tan despistado… pensó Kagome.

-Me encantaría dar un paseo por el lago… - respondió después de reír… Inuyasha le miró satisfecho y se giró encontrándose a Eri de cara que lucía algo enojada.

-Nos vemos luego Eri… - dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta. Kagome iba a seguirle con una gran sonrisa en sus labios… pero Eri le detuvo tomándole de un brazo.

Kagome le miró, la chica no parecía para nada contenta.

-Veo que estás muy feliz… - dijo irónicamente.

Kagome empequeñeció sus ojos…

-No puedo creer tu descaro Eri… - dijo Kagome mirándole atónita – después de todo lo que me hiciste ¿eres capas de dirigirte a mi como si nada?

-¿De lo que yo te hice? – rió como si le hubieran hablado de un buen chiste – fue lo que tú misma hiciste, ¿Acaso no sabes que los hombres se sienten muy solos cuando sus novias los abandonan? Yo solo le ofrecí un poco de mi compañía…

-No me importa como tú lo tomes – respondió Kagome la cual se soltó de la mano de Eri con un movimiento brusco – me traicionaste Eri… eras mi mejor amiga y me traicionaste…

-Ni siquiera amabas a Houjo – respondió Eri burlonamente.

-Ese no es el punto… lo que me dolió no fue por Houjo, fue por ti Eri… no pensaba que fueras capas de hacer eso…

-¡Kagome! – gritó Inuyasha desde afuera. Kagome le dio la espalda y salió del estudio sin dirigirle ni siquiera una última mirada…

Mientras Eri comenzaba a formular un plan en su cabeza para alejar a Inuyasha de Kagome…

……

Se montaron en un pequeño bote… y esta comenzó a moverse lentamente… ya comenzaba a caer la tarde… Inuyasha estaba parado remando mientras Kagome contemplaba el hermoso paisaje… habían pececitos…

-Ahora si me puedes decir ¿Cómo es eso de que Eri es hermana de Sesshomaru y no tuya? – preguntó Kagome.

- Si es hermana solo de Sesshomaru… - volvió a repetir Inuyasha pero la chica parecía no entender… - verás… Sesshomaru y yo somos hermanos por parte de papá. Mi padre tenía una mujer y de esta relación nació Sesshomaru, luego se dejaron y conoció a mi madre… pero también la ex mujer de mi padre se fue a Kyoto se casó con otro hombre y nació Eri… por eso yo no tengo ningún lazo con ella ¿Entiendes?

-Ahhh ya entendí – respondió Kagome más convencida por la explicación.

-¿Y tú y Eri eran compañeras de clase o algo?

-Digamos que… Eri y yo éramos "amigas" – tocó el agua con las puntas de sus dedos en donde los peses nadaban alrededor de este… ella posó su quijada en su mano y los observó mientras hacía círculos en el agua…

-¿Si? Pero no parecías muy feliz en verla…

-La palabra clave en todo esto es "éramos" ya no somos amigas…

-¿Por qué?

Kagome guardó silencio ignorando la pregunta, e Inuyasha decidió no preguntarle más y así estuvieron en silencio durante algunos minutos compartiendo la tranquilidad del lugar…

Inuyasha, podía escuchar el suave susurro de las hojas de los árboles al ser rosadas por el viento y el sonido que hacía el bote al deslizarse por el agua… el lago era algo grande… el joven viajaba un poco al pasado…

Ya había visitado ese lago muchas veces con Kikyo se acordó como se reían y su ocasión favorita para pasear en bote era el atardecer como estaba en esos momentos con Kagome… le miró por encima de su hombro, se parecía bastante a Kikyo… pero volvió a sentir ese día el mismo sentimiento de culpa. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de reemplazar a Kikyo tan pronto? Después de haberse prometido que no iba a enamorarse de nuevo.

Kagome sintió su mirada y le miró también.

-¿Pasa algo Inuyasha? – preguntó curiosa.

-No, nada – dijo volviendo una vez más su mirada al frente con la cara bien roja. Kagome sonrió pero pronto su sonrisa se borró…

-Inuyasha… dime algo… - habló Kagome triste necesitaba saber -Tu… aún estás enamorado de Kikyo ¿verdad? – preguntó casi en un susurro. Inuyasha le miró de nuevo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por que lo vi en tus ojos… veo como te alegras cuando hablas de ella… como me miras y estoy segura que es por me parezco a Kikyo ¿Verdad?

Inuyasha no sabía que responder, era cierto siempre pensaba en lo parecida que era a Kikyo.

-¿Me pediste que fuera la modelo por que me parecía a ella?

Volvió a preguntar la joven, pero Inuyasha no respondió… por que simplemente no sabía por que había sido la razón… fue por que sus amigos se lo pidieron o fue por que se parecía a Kikyo y él quería tenerla cerca…

-Si no me quieres responder esas preguntas… al menos respóndeme algo… - dijo subiendo su mirada y fijándola en él - ¿Tú crees que Kikyo era tu alma gemela?

Inuyasha se sorprendió.

-Por favor respóndeme con sinceridad – pidió mirándole en forma de ruego… Inuyasha volvió su mirada al agua y asintió con la cabeza.

-Si lo pensaba… - respondió… lo próximo que pasó fue que el mismo silencio pero esta vez frío los invadió, ni Kagome ni inuyasha tenían conciencia de lo que pasaba alrededor. La mujer sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar… eso significaba que jamás olvidaría a Kikyo.

No se dirigieron palabra alguna. Una por que Kagome pensaba que si hablaba puede que comenzara a llorar desconsoladamente en los brazos de Inuyasha diciéndole que lo amaba… y la otra razón por la que Inuyasha no rompía el silencio era por que su respuesta anterior no le había convencido mucho… se decía que había sido fiel a Kikyo, pero sentía que se había mentido tanto a él mismo como a Kagome… ¿Por qué sentía que había traicionado a Kagome al decir eso?

Llegaron al otro lado del lago… Inuyasha bajó, Kagome también hizo lo mismo pero al tratar de bajar tropezó y calló en los brazos de Inuyasha… este al momento se acordó de la misma escena que había vivido un año antes con Kikyo en ese momento ella había quedado igual que Kagome. Kagome le miraba apenada y muy de cerca, pero en la ocasión anterior Inuyasha había abrazado a la mujer y la besó, pero ahora… no sabía que hacer, se quedaron mirando fijamente, ambos con los corazones latiendo a un ritmo muy rápido por la cercanía de sus cuerpos… Inuyasha no sabía que hacer, no podía moverse, su remo aún estaba en su mano… quiso poder moverse para besarle pero… simplemente sus músculos no respondían…

-Lo siento – dijo Kagome rompiendo el silencio y la magia que se había formado a su alrededor, en seguida la chica se paró recta y se alejó lentamente a la casa…

Inuyasha respiró sintiéndose como un imbécil… en realidad había tenido una oportunidad de besar a Kagome y abrazarla pero eso ya se había esfumado…

……….

Sesshomaru observaba a los jóvenes a través de la ventana con el ceño ligeramente fruncido…

-Parece que a Inuyasha le gusta esa zorra – dijo Eri la cual se había puesto al lado de su hermano y también había visto la escena.

-No le llames así…

Eri le miró extrañada ante la petición…

-¿Y que te pasa a ti? – preguntó extrañada – nunca había visto que defendieras a alguien… siempre has llamado a todas esas mujeres mujerzuelas y más si trabajan en un bar.

-Es por que simplemente ella no es así – dijo Sesshomaru acordándose de la cachetada que la mujer le había dado en el bar…

-¿A ti también te gusta? ¿Pero que es lo que tiene esa mujer que le gusta a todos? – preguntó Eri indignada mientras se volteaba furiosa y salía de la habitación cerrando fuerte la puerta…

"Pues que ninguna mujer nunca antes se había atrevido a darme una cachetada" pensó Sesshomaru acariciando la mejilla que había abofeteado "Es interesante" sonrió mientras observaba a la mujer regresar a la casa, sus cabellos jugaban con la brisa…

………

Kagome se ofreció hacer la comida y en cuanto entró se puso hacer la cena… quería agradecerle a inuyasha el hecho de que le hubiera invitado a ese lugar tan hermoso y así mantendría su mente ocupada en algo…

Sirvió la comida. La escena se enfocó en Kagome e Inuyasha sentados a la mesa.

-Mmm… está delicioso Kagome… - aduló Inuyasha al probar la primera cucharada.

-Gracias… - respondió Kagome con una sonrisa…

-Pero vuélveme a explicar una cosa… - dijo el chico mientras se le borraba la sonrisa - ¿Por qué nos tiene que acompañar Sesshomaru? – preguntó el chico en voz alta para que el joven pudiera oírle.

Su hermano estaba al otro lado de la mesa comiendo junto a Eri. A este se le hizo notable una vena en la cien y a Kagome le resbaló una gota de preocupación.

-Pues por que sería de mala educación no invitarles Inuyasha - respondió Kagome tranquilamente – y además estamos compartiendo la casa y debemos tratarnos bien… - "Por desgracia" pensó Kagome quién no quería ni siquiera tratar a Eri… preferiría dormir en el mismo cuarto con Sesshomaru que pasar una noche junto a Eri pero aún así tenía que actuar muy bien para no demostrar que le molestaba la presencia de su ex amiga.

-Créeme que a mi tampoco me gusta estar sentado en la misma mesa que tú – contestó Sesshomaru con una mirada de odio.

-Por eso podrías haber comido en tu cuarto – contestó Inuyasha. Haciendo que Sesshomaru se molestara más…

-Inuyasha por favor… - pidió Kagome - ¿Podrías dejar de discutir durante la cena? Vamos a comer tranquilamente y después vamos a acostarnos debes estar muy agotado por lo de anoche…

A esto Eri y Sesshomaru levantaron una ceja…

-¿Lo de anoche? – repitió Eri.

Kagome sonrió.

-Si, ni te imaginas Inuyasha fue tan amable conmigo que anoche cuando me intentaron atracar unos asaltantes y me inyectaron algo, Inu fue muy amable y me llevó a su apartamento y me cuidó durante TODA la noche…

A Eri se le asomó una vena… ¿con que cree que tiene a Inuyasha en la palma de su mano eh?

Esperó a que terminaran de cenar… el primero en levantarse fue Sesshomaru… la segunda Eri… y por último se fueron Kagome e Inuyasha…

-Que pases buenas noches Inuyasha… - se despidió Kagome dirigiéndose a su alcoba.

Inuyasha observó cuando Kagome abrió la puerta de su habitación le dirigió una sonrisa y entró… comenzó a dirigirse a su cuarto que quedaba en el otro pasillo pero Eri le interrumpió el paso…

-¡Hola Inuyasha! – saludó de nuevo…

-Eh… hola Eri – saludó Inuyasha – eh… ¿No te parece que ya nos saludamos?

-Si, pero es que cuando te veo se me olvida todo y parece que te viera por primera ves… creo que eso pasa cuando se está enamorado ¿no crees?

Inuyasha le miró extrañado por el comentario.

-Supongo… bueno Eri que pases buenas noches…

-Dime Inuyasha – le interceptó el paso de nuevo - ¿Desde cuando conoces a Kagome?

-¿Eh? Desde hace dos semanas ¿Por qué?

-Ah… supongo que no sabrás… ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta por que Kagome se ha mostrado tan distante conmigo? – preguntó con ojos inocentes.

-No – respondió Inuyasha – ella no me ha querido decir. Me dijo que eran amigas.

-Lo comprendo… - aceptó Eri como si fuera obvio – después de lo que hizo… yo también estuviera avergonzada… bueno solo quería saber si conocías esa parte de ella… - se dio la media vuelta para caminar, pero Inuyasha le detuvo.

-Espera… ¿Qué parte sobre ella? – preguntó.

Eri sonrió, el plan iba como lo planeaba. Se volteó con la cara seria y triste.

-Verás… no se si tendría que decírtelo pero tal vez fuera lo mejor para que no caigas en su juego… - Inuyasha alzó sus cejas – te contaré… Kagome y yo éramos muy amigas cuando estábamos en la preparatoria pero… yo comencé a salir con un chico. Kagome siempre lograba llamar la atención de todos los chicos menos de este Houjo al cual esto le molestó… lo cierto es que poco a poco yo me iba dando cuenta como ella no se, trataba de metérsele por los ojos a mi novio… aún sabiendo que salía con él, pero como era mi amiga yo me negaba a creer que era así, hasta que un día los encontré en la cama… si en la cama… ¡a los dos!… me enojé mucho con ella y rompí con mi novio… desde ese momento ella se siente muy avergonzada por eso… al principio eso me dolió pero estaba dispuesta a perdonarla ya que todos cometemos errores pero ella no pudo aguantar los comentarios y se vino para Tokio…

Inuyasha tenía la boca semiabierta al escuchar esto… no, eso no podía ser debía ser mentira…

-No Eri, debes estar equivocada Kagome nunca haría algo así… - respondió Inuyasha.

-Sé que al principio uno la ve tranquila y a mi también me convenció por casi dos años completos pero… al pasar el tiempo… verás… Kagome puede ser muy traicionera te lo digo por experiencia…

-Aún no te creo. Kagome no es como la describes… - se negó a creer Inuyasha.

-Cree lo que tu quieras… ya te advertí allá tú si caes en su juego… hacerse la niña inocente que no rompe ni un plato, así es como comienza a conquistar a los hombres… luego cuando ya los tiene en sus redes tan solo los humilla… bueno solo quería que supieras Inuyasha… que tengas buenas noches…

Eri se fue con una sonrisa de satisfacción que no pudo notar el joven. Y dejó a un Inuyasha muy pensativo en medio del pasillo.

………

Kagome lloró esa noche en silencio… observó el collar que estaba en su mesita de noche (Sin saber de quién era) detenidamente tal vez para mantener su mente ocupada, para no pensar en Inuyasha. Se fijó en los detalles bellísimos de aquel collar, parecía de oro puro… y el dije tenía gravado una nota en el reverso…

"_Por favor nunca me olvides… Lilian Ginger"_

Pero no tenía nada más… ¿Qué significaba eso?... ¿quién era esa Lilian?

………

Eso no podía ser… Kagome no podía ser así… pensaba Inuyasha acostado en su cama. Así no era su linda Kagome… ¿Qué le quitara el novio a Eri? Ella sería incapaz de hacer eso… pero aún así seguía con la duda… no la conocía muy bien, y se acordó del dicho "Cara vemos corazones no sabemos" y ante esto se quedó dormido…

_Inuyasha estaba frente a Kagome… que vestía una falda color verde y una camisa manga larga blanca, pero al lado de Kagome ya hacía Kikyo… vestida con un atuendo blanco con rojo… cada una tenía una perla Shikon en sus manos…_

_-¿Y a quién escoges Inuyasha? – preguntó Kikyo mirándole fijamente._

_Inuyasha se quedó atónito ante la pregunta… ¿Qué a quién escojo?... se preguntó. Se quedó en silencio mientras pensaba pero Kagome habló:_

_-Tú a quién amas es a Kikyo… - susurró mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas – si es así ya no queda espacio para mi… _

_-No Kagome yo… _

_-Acaso ya me olvidaste tan rápido? – interrumpió Kikyo – ese era el gran amor que tú me profesabas… _

_-No kikyo claro que te amo…_

_-Entonces yo no soy necesaria – continuó hablando Kagome… - tú con quién debes estar es con tu alma gemela… - se dio media vuelta alejándose en la oscuridad… _

_Inuyasha estaba desesperado no sabía que hacer ninguna le dejaba hablar…_

_-No, Kagome no te vayas… - quiso detener Inuyasha. Pero esta no se detuvo._

_-¿Prefieres estar con ella? – preguntó Kikyo mirándole con odio… - Tu me prometiste que siempre me amarías… y si no cumples tu promesa prefiero verte destruido Inuyasha… - en eso a Kikyo le envolvieron unas serpientes transparentes y también desapareció._

_-¡KAGOME! ¡KIKYO! – comenzó a gritar el chico cuando fue invadido por la oscuridad._

En eso abrió los ojos de pronto… respiraba entrecortadamente y sudaba frío. Que sueño más extraño, pensó… se paró de la cama… se metió a la ducha y salió_._

………

Kagome ya se había levantado, lo primero que hizo fue entrar a la tina, le llenó con agua caliente y espuma y entró… eso le tranquilizaba tanto, sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la temperatura tan maravillosa del agua. Había tenido una pesadilla en la que Eri (O una mujer parecida a Eri) dominaba a los muertos con algo parecido a unos hilos muy finos… y quería dominar a Inuyasha pero Kagome que tenía flechas lanzó una y le destruyó…

La chica seguía disfrutando de la frescura del agua con los ojos cerrados sin saber que alguien había entrado a la habitación, se trataba de… ¡Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru había entrado en aquella habitación con la intención de buscar el collar que había olvidado el día anterior en ese lugar… había tocado la puerta, pero al parecer la chica no le había escuchado, así que decidió buscar el collar y salir inmediatamente. Pero La suave voz de Kagome le hizo detenerse en seco…

"_Quise mostrarme ante ti como alguien de duro corazón, el tiempo pasó me arrepentí ahora pediré tu perdón…"_

Estaba cantando. Debía admitir que tenía una voz muy hermosa y angelical… se acercó a la puerta del baño que estaba semi abierta y se podía divisar la cara de la chica en la tina… estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras cantaba la canción suave romántica… se sonrojó algo… y se imaginó la escena extraña que se formaría si alguien entraba en ese lugar… tomó el collar de la mesita y procuró salir.

……..

Inuyasha se dirigió a la habitación de Kagome. Aún pensaba en la conversación que había tenido la noche anterior con Eri… aún no podía creer que Kagome fue capaz… no tenía que aclarar eso con ella de una vez por todas… pero abrió la puerta de la habitación y quedó de frente con…

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - preguntó Inuyasha mirando a Sesshomaru atónito y enojado - ¡Kagome! - Kagome al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha se tapó con un paño y salió del baño…

-¿Inuyasha? – contestó Kagome saliendo del baño y tropezándose con Inuyasha - ¿Sesshomaru? – se fijó en el segundo ser en su habitación.

-¿Qué hace Sesshomaru aquí? – preguntó Inuyasha mirando con odio al susodicho.

-La pregunta sería: ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? – formuló Kagome sin soltar el paño y alzando un poco su voz enojada - ¿Acaso ustedes no saben que hay que tocar la puerta antes de entrar?

-¿Así? Encontré a Sesshomaru aquí… - contestó Inuyasha acalorado y alzando su voz.

-¿Qué encontraste a Sesshomaru a…? – Kagome repitió las palabras y dirigió su mirada a Sesshomaru - ¿Es cierto eso?

-¿Qué hacías aquí? – preguntó Inuyasha dirigiéndose a su hermano al ver que Kagome no tenía idea de lo que ocurría - ¿Acaso viniste a espiar a Kagome?

-Tú y Tus malos pensamientos Inuyasha solo vine a buscar algo que se me había olvidado ayer aquí…

-¿Qué olvidaste?

A lo que el chico mostró el collar sin importancia. E Inuyasha observo a Kagome que asintió:

-Si es cierto, vi ese collar anoche… - respondió.

-Fue agradable esta conversación con ustedes – habló Sesshomaru mostrando ese tono de voz indiferente – pero me gustaría más comer gusanos que hablar con tigo – observó a su hermano que le dirigió una mirada de odio. Y salió.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha con cara de ¿Qué fue eso? Sin comprender la razón por la que Sesshomaru había entrado así a su habitación en vez de tocar la puerta…

En la mañana Inuyasha le dio otro paseo por los patios del lugar a Kagome y se detuvieron en un lugar donde habían blancos para lanzar flechas… el chico comenzó a explicarle como debía colocarse y la posición apropiada para sostener el arco y la flecha…

-No te preocupes si no aciertas a la primera… después de todo esta es la primera vez que lanzas una de estas y puede que vaya a caer mucho más acá de lo que debería… - pero el chico se calló y se quedó atónito al ver que la flecha caía a solo un metro de donde estaba el blanco.

-¿Y como lo hice? – preguntó emocionada.

-Pues… genial… - aceptó el chico impresionado.

La chica comenzó a entusiasmarse más y al tercer intento logró dar dentro del blanco… aunque no en el centro…

-Diría que tienes un talento natural para esto… tal como Kikyo…

Este comentario hizo que Kagome lanzara otra flecha falla que calló a dos metros más allá de donde debería… a lo que Inuyasha se dio cuenta que no debería haber hecho ese comentario… la muchacha se agachó frente a unas flechas como si escogiera una en específico mientras que su cabello tapaba algo sus ojos…

-Kagome… - comenzó a decir Inuyasha con suavidad pero la chica se levantó de pronto dándole la cara con una sonrisa en sus labios (Que era evidentemente falsa)

-Así que, aún no saben el tema de la próxima presentación – dijo, era evidente que no quería hablar sobre el asunto así que Inuyasha continuó siguiéndole el juego.

-No – continuó hablando – Sango aún no sabe el tema de la próxima presentación… pero debemos darnos prisa ya que debemos sacarla antes de la próxima semana.

-¿Y que pasa si no la sacas antes de la próxima semana? – preguntó Kagome curiosa. Fijando sus ojos en el blanco.

-Pues… que pierdo la empresa.

Kagome soltó la flecha y dio justo en el centro pero se volvió a él con mucha velocidad sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso?

-Aposté con Sesshomaru la empresa… dije que si no la levantaba antes de que terminara el mes se la dejaría a él… y si la levanto pues… él me daría algo suyo…

Kagome le miró incrédula… ¿En verdad hizo eso?

-¿Por qué fuiste capas de apostar la empresa Inuyasha? – preguntó como regañándole.

Inuyasha se fijó en ella algo triste y comenzó a explicar.

-Después de que ocurrió el incidente con el avión… la verdad yo me desanimé mucho… ya no me preocupaba por la empresa… ni por los empleados, ni por nada… - parecía que Inuyasha sintiera una gran vergüenza por si mismo – lo cierto es que actué como ningún otro empresario debía actuar… confundí mi trabajo con mi vida personal… hace exactamente dos semanas tuve un sueño que me parecía de lo más real… soñé que abracé y besé a Kikyo… Lo gracioso es que fue solo por el alcohol ya que ese día me había emborrachado…

Kagome se sorprendió demasiado al escuchar eso… hace dos semanas él le había abrazado y besado pero decidió no decir nada ya que estaba casi segura que él no lo sabía.

-Lo cierto es que solo con ese sueño… pude darme cuenta de que debía poner en marcha mi vida… que tal vez Kikyo ya no estaba con migo… pero con tan solo sentir el roce de sus labios, me di cuenta de que estaba conmigo y me daba fuerzas… me propuse a cambiar… y justo en ese momento de reflexión me encontré con Sesshomaru en mi oficina… el me habló de mis errores y casi sin darme cuenta ya habíamos hecho una puesta… esta apuesta es más que todo para saber si aún soy digno de llevar esta empresa. Es una prueba que me propuse a mí mismo… si no soy capas de sacar la empresa del hueco en que la metí, es por que ya no soy apto para dirigirla…

Terminó su explicación y Kagome se quedó impresionada con la respuesta tan sabia del joven. Como estaba dispuesto a renunciar a lo que más quería solo para probarse a sí mismo que aún podía salir adelante.

-Lo lograrás – animó Kagome mirándole directamente a los ojos – se muy bien que lo lograrás… confío en ti.

Inuyasha se quedó observando sus ojos verdes… y se dio cuenta que esa mujer era como ninguna la que hubiera visto antes… ¿que se parecía a Kikyo?… no… ¿que era como la describía Eri?... no… Kagome era totalmente diferente, tanto que él creía que aún le faltaba bastante para poder comprender a Kagome… ella era un misterio, y eso le agradaba… sintió inmensos deseos de besarla pero ¿Por qué no lo hacía?

Y así pasó la tarde tranquilamente, antes de darse cuenta comenzaba a llover… entraron de nuevo a la casa e Inuyasha le invitó a ir a su habitación… Kagome se sorprendió al notar que era mucho más inmenso y contaba con un juego de muebles… comenzaron a hablar de cosas comunes, como el hecho de que ya se acercara diciembre… pero luego Kagome se quedó pensativa ya que se había acordado de la razón por la que habían ido a ese lugar…

-¿Por qué será que todo esto me está pasando a mi? – preguntó más para si que para Inuyasha - ¿sabes? Creo que esos seres que me atacaron fueron enviados por Naraku… no se que me lo dice, pero creo que él es mucho más peligroso de lo que aparenta…

Inuyasha creía la razón por la que le habían atacado pero no quería decirlo hasta que observó como comenzaban a temblar las manos de la chica, esta bajó su mirada y comenzaron a correr lagrimas por sus mejillas…

-Soy una tonta… no se por que lloro… - susurró limpiándose las lagrimas – discúlpame – subió mirando a el chico con una sonrisa – es que nunca antes me había pasado algo así… y yo nunca le he hecho daño a nadie ¿Por qué ahora me persiguen a mi?

Inuyasha sintió un gran pesar y se dirigió a donde ella estaba sentada arrodillándose frente a ella y tomándole las manos mientras le miraba atentamente.

-Discúlpame tú a mi… - dijo suavemente – creo que esto en verdad lo hace Naraku… y no creo que detenga esto que está haciendo… creo que en verdad quiere hacerte daño fue por eso que te pedí que te vinieras conmigo acá… sé que debía habértelo dicho antes pero… tenía miedo de que decidieras irte, renunciar a la empresa y dejar de ser la modelo, pero fui muy egoísta al pensar solo en la empresa… ahora me doy cuenta de que tu seguridad es mucha más importante que todo esto… por favor perdóname, y si decides renunciar, prometo que no te detendré, solo quiero que te quedes conmigo, que no me dejes…

Kagome se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos sorprendida por estas palabras… Inuyasha le pedía que no se fuera… que quería estar con ella… lo que siempre había querido escuchar estaba allí…

-No te dejaré… - contestó con una ligera sonrisa – y tampoco dejaré de ser la modelo… quiero que salgas adelante… y por eso no dejaré la empresa, te lo prometo…

Inuyasha sonrió más ampliamente a las palabras de la chica…

-Pero… - continuó Inuyasha serio - para poder quedarte en la empresa y poder guardar tu seguridad prométeme algo…

Kagome salía de la habitación de Inuyasha muy aturdida por la petición que el joven le había hecho… decidió pensarlo esa noche antes de responderle… ya eran las nueve… y debía bañarse y acostarse a dormir ya que al siguiente día saldrían por la mañana… pero pasó frente a un salón que estaba abierto y hubo algo que le hizo detenerle… había una luz dentro y la puerta estaba semiabierta, en esta podía divisar a Sesshomaru observando lo que era el dije que había buscado en la habitación de Kagome, tenía unos ojos cariñosos, no muy propios de él… sin querer se afincó mucho a la puerta e hizo que esta se moviera unos centímetros…

-¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó Sesshomaru levantando la mirada a la puerta.

Kagome la empujó dejándose al descubierto. Luego le sonrió.

-Lo siento, pero me dio algo de curiosidad ver la luz adentro y… ¡Vaya! – había visto dentro de la habitación. Se trataba de un salón con varios elementos dentro de estanterías… entró sin siquiera ser invitada y observó a su alrededor…

Espadas de Samurai, uniformes extraños… ropa de época antigua… una gran cantidad de cosas que jamás había visto en su vida… ¿o si?

-¿Me podrías decir que es esto? – señaló una espada que era bastante grande mientras le dirigía una mirada interrogativa a Sesshomaru…

Este supo que había dos opciones, dejarla hablando sola en ese lugar o explicarle lo que quería… decidió explicarle…

-Es una espada de hace quinientos años… - explicó con voz indiferente.

-¿En serio? – dijo sonriendo ampliamente emocionada - ¿Cómo tienen una espada de hace quinientos años?

-A Mi padre le gustaba coleccionar cosas antiguas… - explicó calmadamente – estas cosas eran uno de sus grandes tesoros… esa espada se llama Colmillo de acero… y la otra (Señaló la que estaba al lado de esa espada) es colmillo Sagrado…

Pero Kagome soltó un grito ahogado, se había fijado en algunos atuendos que estaban dentro de unos estantes… esos atuendos ya los había visto antes… se quedó con la boca semi abierta… era un traje rojo con blanco… al lado de este estaba un traje completamente rojo… le seguía un traje negro… otro traje azul marino… dos trajes colocados juntos que parecía la parte de arriba armadura y la de abajo de piel de lobo… uno blanco el otro marrón…

-Según la leyenda dicen que esos trajes lo utilizaban las personas de la época antigua. Cuando Existían: Sacerdotisas, (Iba señalando los trajes según el orden antes mencionado) Mitad bestias, cazadores, monjes y monstruos.

Kagome se quedó sorprendida… esos atuendos… por lo menos el de la sacerdotisa y la mitad bestia le había visto antes… en sus sueños… que los vestían Inuyasha y Kikyo… los miró impresionada… ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera soñado con eso si nunca antes lo había visto?

-¿Mitad bestias? ¿Monstruos? – repitió - ¿Esas cosas existían?

-Según estudios sí… - Sesshomaru se sentía extraño, no se reconocía ¿Por qué razón le explicaba todo eso? - según la leyenda… monstruos y humanos compartían la tierra… pero siempre había una guerra entre ambos… a los monstruos le encantaban comer humanos y los humanos se sentían amenazados por los monstruos… así que también hubo cazadores de monstruos… a demás de sacerdotisas y monjes que se dedicaban al camino espiritual…

-Pero… ¿y los mitad bestias? – preguntó.

-Eran la unión de monstruos y humanos… estos eran los rechazados por la sociedad ya que no eran ni uno ni otro…

Kagome se perdió en sus pensamientos… y ¿Qué tal si hacían…? Sería muy divertido pero… ¿querrían? Debía intentarlo… debería hablar con Inuyasha…

-Gracias por tus explicaciones… - dijo sonriente – me parece muy divertida esa leyenda… ¿sabes? Me doy cuenta que no eres una mala persona… pero no entiendo por que debes llevarte mal con Inuyasha, bueno… debo irme… y una vez más gracias… - se dirigió a la puerta pero se volvió para hacer una ligera inclinación en forma de respeto – mañana nos vamos y quiero que sepas que me divertí mucho en este lugar y no me pareció molesto tu presencia aunque nuestra presencia si te haya molestado… espero que asistas a la próxima presentación… que pase buenas noches…

Y sin decir más salió del lugar dejando a Sesshomaru muy sorprendido…

"Esa chica si que es extraña" pensó mientras veía irse…

……..

Mientras que pasaba esto… alguien había entrado a la habitación de Inuyasha… ya todo estaba oscuro por que el chico había apagado las luces y afuera se encontraba lloviendo fuertemente razón por la cual tampoco entraba la luz de la luna… pero tal vez se debía a la oscuridad que Inuyasha pensó que se trataba de Kagome…

-¿Qué pasa Kagome acaso se te olvidó algo? – preguntó mirando la sombra acercarse a la cama… el chico se levantó un poco… pero la chica que llevaba una bata color blanco transparente… como la que había usado Kagome la noche anterior… se acercaba más… Inuyasha se sentó en la cama… pero aún no podía distinguir a la chica cuando… la muchacha llegó hasta él y le tomó la cara… - Pero ¿Qué pasa Kagome? – volvió a preguntar sintiendo sonrojarse, pero la chica le besó mientras comenzaba a afincar sus rodillas en la cama del joven… él se quedó sorprendido ante eso pero casi instintivamente le tomó de la cintura y con un leve impulso le lanzó a la cama con una agilidad tal que quedó arriba de ella mientras se besaban intensamente… el chico recorría el muslo de la joven… pasó por la cintura y se detuvo en el rostro mientras enlazaba sus manos en los cabellos de Kagome… ¡Un momento! Se detuvo… ese era un cabello liso y corto el que tocaba… separó sus labios rápidamente… no se trataba de Kagome… si no de…

-Inuyasha… ya tengo una idea para… - abrieron la puerta causando que la luz del pasillo cubriera el lugar en donde estaba Inuyasha en una posición muy comprometedora con…

-¡¿Eri?! – exclamó Inuyasha sobresaltándose al ver la cara de la muchacha, luego observó a Kagome que se había quedado paralizada en la puerta observando con los ojos y la boca abiertos - ¿Kagome? ¡No es lo que crees!

Pero la chica al momento se fue corriendo por el pasillo.

Continuará…

**Nota de la autora: Bueno ya habrán visto que esto es largísimo… no pensaba terminarlo aquí… pero debo hacerlo por que entonces no lo sacaré hasta dentro de mucho tiempo… espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que no les haya parecido fastidioso. Espero sus comentarios…**

ash, que mala para dejarlo ahi no? aunque bueno, yo tambien soy mala ya que ya tengo el sgte capitulo y ya lo lei pero aun no lo publicare XD creo que con dos capis tan largos como estos es suficiente para un dia

les juro que o el lunes o el martes publico el sgte capi, en serio!!

sayo!!


	15. conviviendo cn los hermanos tamazakiII

**CAPÍTULO XV: Conviviendo con los hermanos Tamazaki y una ex amiga. (Parte II)**

**Continuación del capi XIV: Este es un capi corto, por que es tan solo la completación del otro capi. jeje. solo les digo, GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE SE TOMAN LAS MOLESTIAS DE COMENTAR!! PERDONEN EL RETRASO... explicaciones al final por ahora los dejo leyendo... **

-¡Kagome! – gritó Inuyasha y se fijó en Eri - ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

-Inuyasha… - dijo Eri seductoramente desde su cama - ¿Por qué mejor no volvemos a lo nuestro y…?

-¡Quiero que salgas de mi habitación! – dijo en voz alta. Y salió en búsqueda de Kagome.

La chica bajó las escaleras que iban al primer piso… no sabía a donde ir… quería alejarse lo más que podía de ese lugar… la imagen de Inuyasha con Eri… abrió la puerta principal y salió sin importarle la lluvia, solo sabía que debía alejarse lo más posible de esa casa. Comenzó a correr bajo la lluvia- No sentía ni el agua caer en su rostro, ni el frío que hacía en el lugar, solo sentía un dolor en su pecho por que había pasado otra vez… sus lagrimas se mezclaron con el agua fría… solo sentía cada paso que daba junto a su respiración agitada… estaba llegando cerca del lago…

-¡KAGOME! – escuchó su nombre. Sabía que se trataba de Inuyasha pero no se detendría. Tenía aún viva la clara imagen del joven encima de Eri… - ¡KAGOME! ¡POR FAVOR DETENTE!

Su voz se escuchaba vaga como si todo se tratara de un sueño… llegaba a un lugar donde había árboles… y se detuvo tras uno de ellos…

-¡KAGOME! – comenzó a gritar Inuyasha. La chica se había ocultado tras uno bastante ancho… y lentamente se sentó en el suelo. Con las piernas bien juntas y abrazándolas, bajó su mirada… y ahí comenzó a llorar… ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta en creer en Inuyasha? Por unos segundos pensó que Sus palabras eran ciertas… pertenecer a su lado… ¡JA! – Kagome… - se escuchó suavemente cerca de ella. La chica se sobresaltó y miró rápidamente de donde procedía la voz… Inuyasha estaba frente a ella… y podía notar su mirada a pesar de la oscuridad total…

Se levantó de un salto y se preparó para huir una vez más. Quería estar sola… pero el chico le detuvo tomándole de la mano.

-¡DEJAME! – gritó la chica desesperada y con voz chillona - ¡SUELTAME! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! ¡DEJAME SOLA! – pedía desesperadamente mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de zafarse del hombre pero, este le sujetó por la cintura y parecía que no tenía ninguna intención de soltarle.

-No te dejaré – dijo suavemente.

A lo que la chica comenzó a golpear su pecho desesperadamente con sus manos fuertemente cerradas con la intención de hacerle daño quería que él supiera lo que sentía.

-¡ERI TE DEBE ESTAR ESPERANDO! – gritó sin saber que más decir. Ya que estaba segada por el dolor - ¡VUELVETE! NO QUERRAS HACERLA ESPERAR – gritaba con toda sus fuerzas mientras golpeaba el pecho del joven. Pero él seguía atrayéndole a su cuerpo - ¡SUELTAME!

-No te soltare – volvió a decir con la misma voz suave de antes. Lo que hizo enojar más la muchacha.

-¡¡IDIOTA!! – ante esto último Kagome le plantó una cachetada que sonó en seco al lado de la fuerte lluvia.

La chica le dirigió la mirada sollozando, pero más tranquila. Este tenía la cara volteada al lugar a donde ella le había impulsado con la bofetada… pero aún así lo siguiente que hizo fue observarla con cariño… no le soltaría… a pesar de que ella le golpeara… no pondría resistencia pero tampoco le dejaría.

Kagome bajó su mirada y cayó arrodillada al piso lleno de barro y piedras, como si todas sus fuerzas se hubieran esfumado. Seguía llorando sintiendo la presencia de Inuyasha que también se había agachado y le abrazaba. La muchacha se recostó en el pecho de él.

-¿por que me haces esto? – preguntó entre sollozos - ¿por qué no me dejas tranquila?

Pero el chico no respondió simplemente se quedó en la misma posición.

-¿por qué me quieres hacer daño? ¿por que simplemente no te vas con Eri y me dejas tranquila?

-Créeme no era lo que parecía…

-¿NO ERA LO QUE PARECIA? – repitió la chica con voz chillona mirando de frente a Inuyasha – INUYASHA ESTABAN EN TU CAMA.

-No lo hice por que quisiera estar con ella… ella apareció en mi habitación y yo pensé que… yo pensé que… - se mordió el labio inferior no quería decir la próxima frase – pensé que era otra persona…

Kagome le miró atónita ante el descaro del hombre…

-No me digas que pensaste que se trataba de Kikyo… por que no te creería…

-No pensé que se tratara de Kikyo – volvió a hablar.

-¿Ves? Inuyasha por favor… si te gusta Eri, ¡vete! ¡Y DEJAME TRANQUILA!

-¡No me gusta Eri!

-DEJAME SOLA NO ME TIENES POR QUE EXPLICAR NADA A MI…

El chico le tomó la cara con ambas manos para que observara sus ojos directamente y supiera que lo que decía era cierto.

-Si tengo por que explicarte por que pensé que se trataba de ti… - dijo desesperado.

La muchacha le miró incrédula… sentía el agua caer en su rostro… no le veía muy bien en medio de la oscuridad, pero sentía sus manos en su rostro y tocar el agua mezclada con sus lagrimas…

-¿Pensaste que era yo? – volvió a repetir lentamente. A lo que el chico asintió – pero eso no tiene sentido… ¿Por qué tú querrías tener algo conmigo?

-Por que eres fantástica… maravillosa… diferente… inocente… - decía en susurros mientras se acercaba con ternura a su cara – y por que te…

Pero fue ella quién terminó de romper la distancia entre sus rostros y se acercó uniendo sus labios con los de él… comenzó a mover sus labios con suavidad, mientras abría su boca para dar paso a su lengua. Era tan romántico pensó Kagome mientras sentía el cosquilleo en su estómago, y el suave placer de un beso… simplemente nada existía… nunca creyó a ver sentido esa sensación con ningún otro chico… se separaron a tomar aire… se observaron por unos segundos y volvieron una vez más al ataque pero esta vez con mucha más pación, como si hubieran roto el vínculo de vergüenza, ahora el chico le tomó por la nuca para evitar que se alejara, pero ella no iba a hacerlo… él se inclinó más a ella, su temperatura iba aumentando… ¿Por qué al pensar en esa chica su temperatura subía tan rápido? Pero antes de que la cosa fuera más allá de todo… Kagome le detuvo.

-Espera… - dijo jadeando. El chico le miró directamente a los ojos respirando entrecortadamente y se fijó en sus labios con deseo – espera… - volvió a repetir e Inuyasha comprendió. Observó por última vez los labios de la joven que estaban rojizos y se fijó en los ojos de ella que pedían suplicantes.

-Entiendo… - susurró. Sonriéndole y separándose un poco de ella. Le ayudó a levantarse del suelo y le miró directamente… la lluvia estaba cesando, aunque ninguno de los dos sentían frío… Inuyasha le observó… llevaba un vestido claro que se pegó al cuerpo de la joven por causa de la lluvia, haciendo resaltar más sus curvas, se veía tan sensual…

Kagome también le miraba detenidamente, la camisa pegada a su cuerpo, se avergonzó de sus pensamientos… y luego se sintió más avergonzada al notar que estaba cubierta de barro. Pero se tranquilizó al ver que él también lo estaba. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó inuyasha suavemente a lo que la chica asintió, él se acercó, sostuvo el rostro de Kagome suavemente por la quijada para levantarle la mirada y con su mano libre le tomó por la cintura y le dio un prolongado y cariñoso beso… como si fuera lo más normal del mundo a lo que ella también respondió.

Caminaron de vuelta a casa… lentamente tomados de la mano… sintiendo el agua hacer eco junto a sus pasos…

"¿Qué importaba que Inuyasha le hubiera dicho que pensaba que su alma gemela era Kikyo?" pensaba Kagome "¿Qué importaba si era su destino o no?" Lo único que sabía era que tenían el presente en ese momento y era mejor aprovecharlo sin fijarse en las tontos pensamientos del destino y de su alma gemela… lo único que existía en ese momento era ella y él… y sus deseos de permanecer a su lado… aunque sea por esos únicos dos días.

Pero en secreto deseó que fueran más…

Continuará...

**HOLA!! soy mari!!... disculpen el retraso!! es que Kaoru no pudo actualizar la semana pasada, como dije en la otra historia me dijo que estaba demasiado ocupada... y ya que me esta haciendo el favor de hacerlo por mi no puedo presionarla. jajaja. (Inner: Si le estuviera pagando fuera otra cosa ¬¬... pero como no le pago. jeje) el capi estuvo cortisimo, lo se... pero para recompensarlos, mañana en la tarde, como a las 6 actualizo el próximo capi. Y el miercoles en la tarde la de "el brillo de tu mirar" asi que, no me queda mas que decirles que gracias por su paciencia!! ARIGATO!!**

**HASTA MAÑANA!!**


	16. La gran Inquisición de Steel Eyetooth

Hola! esta vez soy kaoru de nuevo, ya me desocupe de lo que tenia que hacer asi que ahora yo volvere a publicar los capitulos, bueno primero que nada pedir perdon porque este cap debi colgarlo hace como 4 dias pero me envicie con un libro como posesa y lo olvide U gomen

bueno, ahora los dejo con el nuevo capi, disfrutenlo!

CAPÍTULO XVI: La gran Inquisición de "Stell eyetooth"

Se encontraban de vuelta en el carro convertible, aún estaba oscuro debido a que era bastante temprano y sentían el conocido aroma del agua mezclado con tierra de la noche anterior… Inuyasha que conducía había estado hablándole a Kagome con respecto al relato que le había dicho Eri hace dos noches…

-¿En serio te dijo eso? – Preguntó Kagome sorprendida… - La historia sería cierta si ella y yo cambiáramos de lugares… en realidad fue Houjo que me engañó con ella.

-Sabía que no era cierto… - aceptó Inuyasha – Sabía que tu no eras capas de hacer algo así…

Kagome le miró agradecida por el comentario. Y se fijó en lo atractivo que se veía conduciendo… él le miró.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Nada – respondió con rapidez la chica apenada mientras volteaba y se fijaba en el camino.

Aún se comportaban como dos jóvenes enamorados… tomando turnos para poder mirarse con ternura con la esperanza de que el otro no se diera cuenta…

Estuvieron en el auto alrededor de tres horas… Kagome mientras tanto le comentó de lo amable que había sido Sesshomaru con ella…

-¿Fue amable contigo? ¿Después que lo cacheteaste? – preguntó atónito.

-En verdad me extrañó, pero… - se acordó de algo - ¿Quién es Lilian Ginger?

-¿Lilian? Mmm… - pensó Inuyasha – creo que era una amiga o novia de Sesshomaru… no estoy seguro ¿Por qué?

-Por nada en especial – respondió Kagome pensando que no sería apropiado incluirse en la vida personal de los demás…

-Y dime Kagome… - Inuyasha se sonrojó algo volviendo su mirada en el camino - ¿Qué pensaste con respecto a la proposición que te hice anoche?

Kagome se sonrojó. Por todo lo que habían pasado anoche, se había olvidado de eso… se quedó pensativa unos segundos… luego habló.

-¿Qué proposición? – preguntó como si no supiera de lo que hablaba.

-¿Cómo que cual proposición? La que te hice anoche, de que te fueras a vivir conmigo – Inuyasha se sonrojó más. Al igual que Kagome.

-Ah… eso… - respondió como si no tuviera importancia.

-Recuerda que es solo para protegerte… sabes que yo quiero lo mejor para ti… y si la policía no puede ayudarte, sería bueno que al menos yo pueda mantenerte vigilada en las noches… ¿Qué dices?

Kagome se sintió súper nerviosa. Bajó su mirada un poco, se volvió a fijar en el paisaje trataba de ver a todos lados excepto al chico que tenía al lado, el cual esperaba una respuesta…

-Bueno, la pasamos bien este fin de semana ¿no? – dijo al fin - creo que podría pasarme unos días en tu apartamento… aunque… - miró a Inuyasha – no quisiera ser ninguna molestia.

-Descuida… - respondió Inuyasha observando a la muchacha con una sonrisa – si no serás ninguna molestia… si me cocinas comida tan sabrosa como la que preparaste allá… serás bienvenida.

Kagome sonrió, dándole a demostrar que era un trato.

En la mansión Sesshomaru ya había bajado a desayunar… encontró en la larga mesa del comedor dos platos tapados cuidadosamente con paños de cocinas y al lado había una nota…

Se acercó y tomó la nota, se sorprendió al notar que era dirigida para él:

"_¡Hola! Espero que hayas dormido bien… me tomé el descaro de prepararte el desayuno, espero que no te molestes pero era mi forma de agradecerte que me hubieras dado esa brillante idea anoche… no creí que fuera tan divertido convivir con ustedes, pero lo fue… si pudieras decirle a Eri que ya no estoy enojada con ella, ya que su pequeña broma al final terminó genial, también le serví comida a ella. Bien espero que disfruten el desayuno… _

_Besos de Kagome Higurashi._

_PD: Espero que asistas a la próxima presentación. Ya que tu me inspiraste con la idea y a Inuyasha creo que le va a agradar… ¡NOS VEMOS!"_

Sesshomaru leyó una y otra vez el extraño papel… era extraño… esa chica era totalmente diferente… Vio que Eri apareció en el comedor, se encontraba de mal humor.

-Creo que tu plan no funcionó anoche ¿Verdad? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Hef – la chica soltó un bufido demostrando que no quería hablar del tema.

Llegaron a la empresa. Recibiendo el habitual saludo de Kohaku en la entrada. El saludo de Kanna a Inuyasha y la ignorancia hacia Kagome… que ya estaba acostumbrada. Subieron en el ascensor y salieron de este… el pasillo estaba vacío, ya que habían llegado más temprano de lo habitual aún faltaban cinco minutos para las siete, y la entrada al trabajo era a las siete en punto… la única que estaba en su puesto de trabajo era Ayame que los saludó a ambos con una sonrisa.

-¿Buenos días señor Inuyasha, Señorita Kagome? – dijo con bastante buen humor.

-Buenos días Ayame. – saludaron ambos al unísono.

-En cuanto lleguen los muchachos le dices que vayan a mi oficina… - indicó Inuyasha.

-El señor Kouga ya llego – respondió la muchacha un poco animada por esto – ya le aviso en seguida…

Inuyasha puso una cara de indecisión como si lo pensara muy bien…

-Si dile que venga… - dijo sin muchas ganas - y tráenos dos tazas con café ¿Si?

Y se fueron. Entraron a la oficina y casi por impulso se acercaron a la ventana para ver salir el sol… pasaron unos minutos en los que Kagome comenzaba a explicarle la loca idea que había tenido la noche anterior, antes de encontrarse con Inuyasha y Eri juntos en la habitación.

-No es tan mala idea… una presentación de la época antigua… nunca antes se ha hecho… - comentó Inuyasha pensativo.

Pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Ayame con tres tazas de café… se volvió a abrir la puerta, y apareció un Kouga muy agitado en la puerta, Kagome se dio cuenta que cuando Ayame vio al joven Kouga, la cara de la muchacha se encendió a modo que parecía un tomate…

-¡Kagome! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó corriendo con rapidez y tomando las manos de Kagome que le miró sorprendida - ¿Qué te hizo este perro? ¿Te hizo algo malo?

-Tranquilízate Kouga que Kagome y yo la pasamos muy bien… - respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Mientras Kagome sonreía nerviosa.

-Estaba tan preocupado pensando en todo lo que este sin vergüenza te podía haber hecho… - continuó sin soltarle las manos.

-SI Kouga estoy bien – dijo la chica tranquilamente. Se fijó en Ayame que aún tenía la bandeja con las tazas de café. Les miraba impresionada y con la boca semiabierta.

Kouga miró a Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si sabía que estaba con un loco como tú? – dijo cerrando los ojos mientras cruzaba sus brazos pensativo - Pobre Kagome no pudo estar en peores manos… ¡no te preocupes Kagome de ahora en adelante yo cuidaré de…! ¿Qué haces?

Se había fijado en los muchachos. Inuyasha se encontraba abrazando a Kagome descaradamente. Y Kouga al momento le miró furioso.

-Quita… tus… asquerosas… manos… de Kagome – dijo mientras trataba de alejarlo de la chica, que estaba paralizada por el extraño comportamiento de los muchachos.

Pero algo hizo que dejaran el juego y se fijaran en Ayame. La chica había dejado en la mesa con bastante fuerza la bandeja con las tazas que tintinearon entre ellas mismas por el impacto… luego lanzó una mirada que despedía fuego a Kagome… y salió pisando fuerte fuera de la oficina sin olvidar cerrar de un portazo la puerta…

-¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Kouga que había olvidado por completo la razón por la cual estaba peleando y observaba el lugar por donde se había ido Ayame con mucha curiosidad… los chicos se encogieron de hombros.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y en ella aparecieron Sango y Miroku algo extrañados.

-¿Alguno de ustedes saben que le pasa a Ayame? – preguntó Sango, pero se cayó al ver a los presentes como si lo comprendiera. Pero Miroku que era algo lento continuó hablando.

-Es cierto le pasa algo… le lancé un piropo y me gruñó… eso me asustó… - dijo con un escalofrío.

-No lo sé… - dijeron todos al unísono.

-Bueno no es tiempo de estar fijándonos en los problemas psicoanalíticos que tiene la secretaria hay algo mucho más serio… - interrumpió Sango y se acercó a Inuyasha extendiéndole una revista ante su cara…

Inuyasha se quedó algo sorprendido por este acto… pero luego observó lo que decía y poco a poco su ceño se fue frunciendo cada vez más hasta que soltó una exclamación de enojo.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamó apretando sus dientes… había soltado a Kagome y tomó la revista como si no pudiera creer lo que leía.

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? – preguntó Kagome tratando de ver el artículo pero este lo apartó de su vista…

-Nada – dijo rápidamente.

-¿Cómo que nada perro? Si acabamos de ver como casi despides humo cuando viste… - comenzó a decir Kouga pero guardó silencio al Inuyasha colocar de la misma forma que había hecho Sango para con él el artículo frente a los ojos del muchacho.

Este imitando a Inuyasha tomó la revista y gruñó.

-Esto es indignante – dijo en voz alta.

-¿Pero que sucede? – volvió a preguntar Kagome aún más curiosa.

-Nada – repitió Kouga quitando la revista fuera el alcance de Kagome.

¿Pero que pasaba? ¿Qué acaso no le dejarían ver la revista?

-¿Pero que tiene esa revista? Quiero que me la muestren… - la muchacha les miró seria a lo que Inuyasha aceptó.

-está bien… muéstraselo Kouga…

Kouga se lo acercó y la chica con una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios (Que no duraría mucho) observó el encabezado del artículo que ocupaba la mitad de la página.

"_LA GRAN INQUISICIÓN DE STELL EYETOOTH" _

Y se sorprendió al ver bajo este título una fotografía de ella misma… comenzó a leer.

"_Como todos sabemos Stell eyetooth, es una de las mejores empresas de diseño y creación de joyas de Japón, famosa por sus fabricaciones de tan buena calidad. Al igual que también sabemos que esta empresa ha venido decayendo un poco desde el trágico accidente con el avión hace casi seis meses en donde murió la famosa supermodelo Kikyo Urameyi… pero… _

_¿Es posible que esta empresa pueda caer tan bajo como para contratar a mujeres de bares?_

_Bajo informaciones de terceras personas confiables. Nos hemos enterado que la nueva modelo de la susodicha empresa Kagome Higurashi ha estado trabajando anteriormente en un bar. Tal vez dirán que como una simple camarera pero varias personas comentaron que les había coqueteado y que prácticamente usó esa técnica para conquistar al famoso empresario Inuyasha Tamazaki… _

_Se han escuchado rumores que Inuyasha ha estado asistiendo a este bar donde conoció a su nueva modelo… es una lástima que esta prestigiosa empresa acepte mujeres de tan baja categoría y rechace a modelos tan bien presentadas como la señorita Kagura Kamei._

_Por otra parte entrevistamos a la señorita Kamei para saber cual es su opinión sobre la nueva modelo:_

_Con solo tenerla cerca nos damos cuenta de que clase de mujer es – nos dijo – es totalmente grosera, y no tiene para nada buenos gusto para vestirse, se nota a leguas que es una chica de bar al oírla hablar_

_Por otra parte también entrevistamos al señor Naraku Quritawa, dueño de la empresa "Darkness" _

_Admito que Higurashi es una mujer muy hermosa, llegó a mi empresa unos días antes de comenzar a trabajar en Stell eyetooth con la intención de pedirme empleo… estuve a punto de contratarle cuando me comenzó a coquetear, por supuesto yo no le contraté al notar sus verdaderas intenciones y al fijarme en la imagen de mi empresa por que pienso que no puedo relacionar mi vida personal con el trabajo ya que eso me traería muchos problemas_

_No hay duda que tal vez Kagome Higurashi intentó hacer lo mismo al joven Inuyasha Tamazaki, y este atado a la belleza de la joven calló en sus redes, ya que a demás se corre rumores con respecto a la relación que presenten estos jóvenes, que se cree que va mucho más allá que solo la laboral, ya que se han visto en muchas ocasiones juntos en casos comprometedores… _

(Al lado de este párrafo se encontraba la fotografía de Kagome sentada en la acera e Inuyasha agachado frente a ella tomando su mano)

_Esperemos que el joven Inuyasha no este cometiendo ningún error al contratar a una chica sin experiencia y con un notable PASADO que se retorna a un bar… _

_Y que logre sacar adelante su empresa dándose cuenta de la inquisición que contrató, ya que fuera una lástima que se raye la imagen de Stell eyetooth una de las mejores empresas de Japón"_

Kagome terminó de leer atónita el artículo no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos… hablaba de ella… y le decían que era una… una… hablaban como si fuera una… (No tenía el coraje para decirlo)

-Maldito Naraku – escuchó que exclamaba Inuyasha enojado junto a un golpe que le había dado a la mesa – él fue quién hizo todo esto.

Kagome estaba como especie de un trance… ¿se dejaría intimidar por esos comentarios? Eran solo mentiras… se fijó en los muchachos que le miraban curiosos para esperar su reacción… pero la chica sonrió inesperadamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Creen que me iba a poner a llorar por estos estúpidos comentarios? Si se que son mentiras… ¿Cuándo estas tontas revistas han dicho la verdad?

Los muchachos le miraron impresionados.

-Así… que ¿deseas seguir trabajando? – preguntó Miroku.

-Pues claro… dije que ayudaría a subir esta empresa… y eso es lo que pienso hacer… - miró a Inuyasha decidida – bueno al menos que no quieras contratar a una chica de bar… - dijo burlonamente.

A lo que Inuyasha sonrió.

-Claro que no me importa por que tú no eres ninguna chica de bar… - respondió – bien, con respecto a la presentación…

Todos volvieron a sus lugares con Inuyasha sentado al frente del escritorio y comenzaron a hablar sobre la nueva presentación… Kagome comenzó a explicar la idea que había tenido que podría ser el tema…

-Debo admitir que es una idea muy buena… - aceptó Sango.

-¿Entonces están de acuerdo? – preguntó Inuyasha.

-¿Por qué no? – dijo Kouga – después de todo es algo nuevo.

Estuvieron alrededor de tres horas conversando sobre el asunto… cada uno agregaba una idea.

-Sería una excelente idea que habláramos con el señor Rumikai para que arreglaran el problema para con Kagome… - comentó Sango – tal vez podría limpiar el nombre de Kagome… después de ese comentario en la revista pues…

-el problema es como hacer para convencerlo… - susurró Miroku – no es muy fácil convencerlo ni a él, ni a su hija… y para caerle bien a alguno… últimamente están algo distantes con nosotros, por suerte aceptaron únicamente venir a la presentación…

-Claro… ¿Cómo pensaste que su hija te iba a tratar bien después de que trataste de seducirla en la última presentación? – preguntó Sango mirándole acusadoramente.

Kagome no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando así que se mantuvo callada.

-Entonces está decido… y manos a la obra… - decidió Inuyasha con una sonrisa cuando terminaron con la reunión.

Ese fue un día agotador… Kagome continuó practicando en la pasarela, y Sango comenzaba a trabajar en los diseños… cuando ya estaba cayendo la tarde eran cerca de las cinco, Kagome e Inuyasha iban a irse.

-Quisiera ir a visitar el bar… - comentaba Kagome a Inuyasha cuando iban saliendo - Ufs los siento… - había tropezado con alguien en la esquina.

Se dio cuenta que se trataba de la chica que había conocido el día de la presentación de los diseños, Botan, intercambiaron algunas palabras. Inuyasha les miró sorprendido ya que se comportaban como si fueran buenas amigas que no se veían desde hace tiempo… luego se despidieron y Kagome se fijó en Inuyasha que estaba atónito.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Kagome… - susurró Inuyasha sin aliento – esa chica era ¿Botan Rumikai?

-Pues si… - aceptó Kagome - ¿Por qué?

-¡Esa chica es la hija del dueño de la revista de moda más popular del Japón!… - dijo casi sin creerlo.

-¿En serio?

-Esta es nuestra oportunidad… rápido invítala a un café…

-Eh… ¡BOTAN! – Kagome llamó a la chica y se fue corriendo a donde ella estaba - ¿Te gustaría tomar algo con nosotros?

-Pues… - se llevó una mano a su barbilla pensativa - no tenía nada que hacer… así que… está bien… - aceptó con una sonrisa.

Se dirigieron a la cafetería más cercana y Kagome observó con curiosidad a Inuyasha:

-¿Por qué querías que le invitara?

-Ya verás… - susurró el chico.

Y después de unas conversaciones cotidianas entre Kagome, Inuyasha y Botan. Inuyasha comenzó a explicar el motivo principal por la que le invitaron a tomar un café… y sin comprender por que… Kagome comenzó a escuchar el relato sobre la historia que había salido esa mañana en la revista… Botan le escuchaba con mucha curiosidad y atención…

-Entiendo – asintió cuando Inuyasha terminó la historia - tú no me pareciste así cuando nos conocimos – habló Botan fijándose en la chica amablemente – ya se que es lo que quieres y sería un honor…

Terminaron la conversación, ya eran las seis, se despidieron y volvieron cada uno por su lado… Kagome e Inuyasha se montaron en el carro, y Botan tomó un taxi.

Fueron al bar. Este seguía repleto de clientes…

-Si no es mucha molestia Kagome… ¿Por qué no nos ayudas con algunos clientes? – preguntó con amabilidad la anciana Kaede.

-Pero si ya me despidieron… - explicó Kagome tomando el delantal sin muchas ganas.

-¿Pero que dices niña? ¿de donde has sacado eso? – preguntó Kaede sin comprender.

-Pues de la cachetada… pensé que Sesshomaru… - tartamudeó Kagome.

-Claro que no… puedes volver cuando quieras él no te despidió…

Kagome sonrió ante este comentario.

-Ahora ¿nos ayudarías con los clientes…? – preguntó el anciano Mihoga.

-Si… - aceptó Kagome más tranquila.

Inuyasha aceptó esperarle en la habitación del bar… la muchacha comenzó a atender a los clientes, notando que uno de otros le miraban con cierta curiosidad y hablaban en voz baja mirándole… De seguro habían leído el artículo en la revista… decidió no prestarle atención y continuaba ofreciendo una sonrisa.

-Bienvenido al Bar "la perla" ¿Desea algo para tomar? – preguntó amablemente.

-Hola señorita Kagome – le saludó una muchacha la cual no había reconocido.

-Ah… pero si eres Ling ¿no? ¿deseas algo de tomar?

-No, solo vine… por que me imaginé que te encontrabas aquí… y me gustaría charlar un poco contigo.

Ling le dirigió una mirada apenada.

-¿ah? Eh… bueno… creo que estará bien… - dijo viendo a su alrededor. Y se sentó al frente de la joven.

-Vi el artículo de la revista – dijo suavemente bajando su mirada – lo siento. La verdad no pensé que el señor Naraku fuera capas de hacer semejante escándalo.

-No tienes por que disculparte… - sonrió Kagome – tú no tienes la culpa, para nada… el que dijo de ese artículo fue Naraku y Kagura… tu tan solo eres su secretaria y no eres mala.

Ling le dirigió una sonrisa tranquila. Y comenzaron a conversar… Ling le explicó que nunca había visitado ese bar, aún cuando tenía curiosidad de hacerlo, luego concluyó que había renunciado a la empresa "Darkness" ese día… y que estaba preocupada por que no tenía en donde trabajar; Kagome le preguntó si deseaba trabajar en ese lugar a lo que la chica respondió que le encantaría… Kagome le consiguió su puesto… diciendo que debía retirarse ya que era la modelo de la empresa "Steel eyetooth" luego comentó que a Sesshomaru no le importaría que Ling trabajara ahí.

-¿Sesshomaru? – repitió Ling aturdida - ¿él es dueño del bar?

-¿lo conoces? - preguntó Kagome curiosa.

-Eh… un poco – se sonrojó volteando su mirada a otro lugar – pero no lo veo desde hace un año...

-Pues… no te preocupes al principio puede caer mal… pero cuando lo vayas conociendo, estoy segura que le caerás bien… a propósito ¿Qué tal si terminan agradándose y pasa algo más entre ustedes? – dijo dándose cuenta del sonrojo que había tenido la chica – Eres linda de seguro y…

-hay, ya deja de decir esas cosas… - dijo Ling toda roja.

Terminó de atender el lugar mientras le iba explicando a Ling lo que haría. Eran las once. Y todos los clientes comenzaron a irse del lugar… Inuyasha y Kagome se dirigieron a su apartamento…

-Pero ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Kagome al darse cuenta que estaba girando a otra parte que no era su apartamento.

-Pues a mi casa… - Kagome se sonrojó - ¿en eso no quedamos?

-Si… pero… no sabía que comenzaríamos desde hoy…

-¿Tienes algún problema? Si quieres nos quedamos en tu casa – dijo Inuyasha tranquilamente.

-No. No en tu casa está bien – respondió Kagome. No quería que sus vecinos pensaran mal al verlos llegar en la noche y salir por la mañana juntos.

Kagome se sentía un poco incómoda, no se había dado cuenta en que momento había terminado de ser la chica fuerte que podía valerse ella sola contra todo el mundo, a ser una simple chica protegida por aquel muchacho. Y ahora se dejaba dominar por los caprichos de la vida… quedarse con Inuyasha, tal vez alguien en estos momentos estuviera burlándose de los aprietos en que le ponían (Para no decir la escritora jejeje…) ahora ¿Qué le esperaría en el apartamento de Inuyasha… pues para saberlo tendría que esperar al próximo capítulo llamado… "Después de una noche de alcohol… ¿Mas complicaciones?"

ay ay ay espero que mari no me mate por decir spoilers de su fic sin autorizacion pero...no puedo evitarlo, en el proximo capitulo se viene algo grande...bien grande y estoy casi segura que es algo que casi nadie esperaba (o quizas si) bueno, solo les digo que esten atentos porque las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes

bien, nos vemos en el sgte capi que supongo estare publicando este fin de semana o el lunes, aun no estoy muy segura

sayo!!


	17. Chapter 17

Bufffff parece que jamas puedo actualizar tan seguido como deberia u.u pero es que el colegio, los trabajos, el internet, los libros, el cine, las amigas...quitan tiempo XD, al menos creo que eso se compensa con el mega capi de hoy, realmente esuno de mis favoritos . disfrutenlo!!

**Nota de la autora: Espero que disfruten del capítulo, mmm… me esforcé mucho… por que me parece algo complicado escribir escenas románticas… no estoy acostumbrada a esas cosas pero me encantan… jejeje…**

**Y otra cosa… gracias a aquellos que se toman las molestias de comentarme… ellos me entusiasman a continuar, este capítulo se los dedico a todos ustedes, y espero que les guste… besitos a TODOS!!**

CAPÍTULO XVII: Después de una noche de alcohol… ¿Más complicaciones?

Llegaron a la casa y extrañamente ninguno de los dos tenía sueño, por esta razón Inuyasha le invitó a Kagome a tomar unas copas… ella no estaba muy convencida con lo de tomar pero el chico le insistió a lo que al final aceptó… tomaron asiento en unos cojines en el piso al frente de la chimenea.

Una copa, fue a parar a otra… y a otra… Inuyasha comenzaba a retarle a que no podía tomar más de dos copas y como a Kagome no le gustan los retos (De forma sarcástica) claro que aceptó… llevaba la tercera copita de tequila cuando se sentía lo bastante mareada, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a beber… y ambos que ya estaban bastante alegres comenzaron a brindar por todo lo que se le ocurrían…

-¡Por "LA PERLA"! – gritó un Inuyasha algo ebrio mientras tomaba el pequeño vaso de tequila…

(Ojo no están tan borrachos que se diga)

-¡POR KAEDE! – se le ocurrió gritar a Kagome levantando su copa al aire mientras comenzaba a reír como tonta.

-¡POR MIHOGA! – gritó Inuyasha…

-¡Por… ups… La empresa! – dijo Kagome hipando fuerte.

-¡Por… por… POR TI! – gritó Inuyasha y la observó más tranquilo. Kagome también se fijó en él, lo observó con curiosidad ya que pensaba no haber entendido sus palabras. Pero él acortó el estrecho entre ellos, acercándose más y sentándose a su lado continuó – que has devuelto la alegría a mi vida… - susurró suavemente mientras tocaba con un dedo suavemente la sonrojada piel de su rostro.

Estaban muy cerca… cada uno mirándose, Kagome sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían… ¿era por la bebida?, no, era por el simple contacto de su dedo recorrer su mejilla. Sentía el calor recorrer su cuerpo… mientras a cada momento se iban acercando cada vez más, observando los labios del otro deseándolos, probándolos, sintiendo la suave caricia antes del contacto…

-En verdad te pareces a Kikyo – susurró Inuyasha. El cual veía a la chica aún más parecida a su antigua novia… sin siquiera avisar la ojiverde alejó su cara de inmediato a la de el chico - ¿Qué… que pasa? – tartamudeó Inuyasha al darse cuenta que esta rompía el encantamiento y volteaba a ver el fuego.

-¿Por qué siempre me tienes que confundir con Kikyo? – susurró triste. Mientras Inuyasha solo le miró algo impresionado por su cambio tan brusco – Igual pasó cuando me viste por primera vez en el bar y me besaste por que pensaste que era Kikyo… ¿Por qué no simplemente dices que soy Kagome y punto? – preguntó girándose por completo alzando su voz por culpa del alcohol.

Se levantó algo furiosa… pero no podía mantener muy bien el equilibrio así que se quedó inmovilizada por unos segundos. Y se volvió a él decidida con ojos brillosos, Inuyasha no sabía que hacer, esto le había agarrado completamente desprevenido, "¿Cómo la primera vez que nos vinos?" pensó… "Eso quería decir que ¿Kagome era la chica a quién él había besado y pensó que era un sueño?…"

-¿Qué acaso siempre me vas a decir lo mismo? ¿Nunca te vas a olvidar de ella? – hipó, no podía contener sus palabras… sabía a la perfección que estaba diciendo, pero por alguna razón no podía parar de hablar - ¿sabes que? Yo… yo te amo… pero tu vas a seguir pensando en ella… y no… y no quiero – hipó. Dio unos pasos en ese como para alejarse pero Inuyasha que estaba más conciente de sus actos le detuvo… y le giró a él. La chica que estaba mareada perdió el equilibrio y cayó en el mueble con Inuyasha encima de ella. Ambos se observaron por unos segundos sin decir nada. Como si no supieran lo que ocurría. Inuyasha fue el primero en hablar aprovechando que ella no se podía mover.

-Tienes razón – aceptó el chico viéndole fijamente. Ella le miró sin comprender – tú no eres Kikyo… eres mucho más importante para mí que ella… tú eres Kagome Higurashi, y tienes toda la razón… y ¿sabes que? – no podía controlar decir todo lo que sentía, tal vez fuera el alcohol pero no podía parar de hablar – yo… yo fui injusto contigo los primeros días fue por eso mismo… por que te pareces a Kikyo, pero solo en apariencia – su voz se mostraba más clara como si el efecto del alcohol estuviera pasando – y yo… yo también te amo…

Kagome lucía más tranquila y le miró cariñosamente.

-¿En… en verdad? – preguntó. Inuyasha asintió sin romper la conexión que había en sus miradas… - ¿Tu… tu me a…? – volvió de nuevo a preguntar. Pero El chico que solo había estado observando sus labios le calló con un beso. Kagome estaba impresionada por la reacción tan brusca le costó entender lo que estaba pasando, pero abrió su boca instantáneamente para profundizar el beso…

Ambos se besaban con intensidad, el chico comenzó morder sus labios suavemente y casi sin darse cuenta bajaba por su cuello… dándole suaves besos de mariposa, que hacía que la chica sintiera como cada lugar tocado por los labios de él ardiera deliciosamente… era como si siguieran un ritual al que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado pero que lograban comprender, no sabían lo que pasaría a continuación solo se dejaban llevar por lo que era para ellos sensaciones y experiencias nuevas

(Aunque Inuyasha ya estuviera experimentado, no comprendía por que esa mujer le hacía perder la conciencia, solo pensaba en poder poseerla, en tenerla, en penetrar su ser… pero esto se mezclaba con una sensación de protección, de tenerla siempre así cerca de él, formando uno, en ser su dueño… ¿Qué le pasaba?)

Kagome entrelazó sus manos en los cabellos de él, mientras este acariciaba sus muslos, metiendo las manos bajo su falda, la muchacha mordió sus labios evitando soltar alguna exclamación pero no pudo aguantar y gimió un poco, por lo delicioso que le resultaban sus caricias… no podía pensar, solo estaba embriagada por la suave sensación de placer que el chico le causaba… (¿Todo esto le causaba sin aún haber empezado realmente?... ¡Vaya! Se estaba volviendo loca ya sin tener ningún contacto más íntimo, había comenzado a sentir algo duro cerca de su muslo, sabía que era y sintió de nuevo (pero esta vez más intenso) el calor recorrer su cuerpo y suaves sensaciones de mariposas recorrer por su cuerpo)

Inuyasha que solo escuchaba las vagas exclamaciones de la muchacha comenzó a sentirse más intenso, recorrió el camino del cuello al hombro, saboreándole, dándole suaves mordiscos, su temperatura comenzaba a subir, y sus manos llegaron a la prenda intima de la mujer, pero continuó hacia sus caderas… no sabía por que tan solo no le arrebataba la prenda, quería inmovilizar ese momento… aunque esa chica le volviera loco, pronto llegaría a un punto del cual no podría parar, se desviaba un poco para dirigirse hacia los pechos de la joven… comenzó a desabrochar su camisa… pero la muchacha le detuvo por unos instantes pronunciando su nombre:

-Inuyasha – susurró suavemente. Como si se tratara de una niña pequeña conociendo algo nuevo.

El chico pareció volver en si, y fue como salir de un sueño dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, se levantó rápidamente respirando agitado, Kagome se sentó en el mueble sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente… estaba borracha, pensó Inuyasha, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo… se observaron por unos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada… observó los ojos verdes de la muchacha estos mostraban "deseo", en verdad lo deseaba al igual que él…

Y casi como si fuera un impulso, la chica se levantó de pronto y se acercó a él. Comenzando a besarlo con mucha pasión, lanzando sus brazos a su cuello para no separarlo, Inuyasha correspondió al gesto, ahora era ella la que tomaba las riendas y comenzaba a acariciarle, ¿Qué trataba de hacer?, provocarle más… Inuyasha trataba de contenerse por el estado de la chica pero esta ¿le correspondía así?… Kagome dejó de besarlo respirando entrecortadamente y observó al muchacho dirigiendo su mirada a su camisa y al instante comenzó a desabotonarlo rápidamente…

-Kagome… - susurró Inuyasha viendo la actitud tan salvaje de la chica, eso le gustaba, le daba entender que le deseaba tanto como él a ella.

Quería ver su cuerpo… quería sentir su calor… el muchacho observó con detenimiento a la chica esta se encontraba con la camisa casi desabotonada… podía divisar un poco de sus senos… sin siquiera él pedirlo, Kagome se quitó por completo la camisa que cayó al piso, Inuyasha se sonrojó, (¿pero que le pasaba? Ya había visto a muchas chicas desnudas, ¿Por qué ella era diferente?) Quería observar cada detalle de ella, quería admirar su belleza. No se había dado cuenta de que la chica también le veía, su camisa estaba completamente desabrochada… ambos se observaron unos segundos en los que se comían con sus miradas. Pero justo cuando Inuyasha estaba a punto de tocarle…

Kagome cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida en sus brazos Inuyasha quién tubo que sostenerla para que no cayera comenzó a moverle para despertarle.

-¿Ka- Kagome? – tartamudeó. La chica se había dormido. Al momento evitó que esta cayera por completo, le cargó en sus brazos y le llevó a su habitación dejándole suavemente en la cama que ella había ocupado hace tres días…

Aún sentía un intenso calor que invadía su cuerpo, se fue con rapidez a echarse un buen baño de agua fría y después de vestirse volvió a donde estaba la chica… dormía tranquilamente.

-¿Qué habías estado a punto de hacer Inuyasha? – se preguntó en un susurro. Se llevó sus manos a su cabeza, luego vio una vez más la imagen de la chica dormir… no pudo evitar fijarse por algunos segundos en sus pechos que no estaban cubiertos por otra prenda que no fuera el sostén, se sonrojó intensamente y luego negó bruscamente como si se apartara una idea de la cabeza, le colocó con suavidad una cobija encima para taparle… - ibas a cometer un error… - se contestó a si mismo – te ibas a aprovechar de esta chiquilla – se quedó por unos segundos observando la imagen angelical de la chica – estaba borracha… por unos segundos más… y no te lo perdonarías Inuyasha… ella tampoco te lo perdonaría por que no lo haría por que quisiera… lo haría solo por que está bajos los efectos del alcohol…

Observaba a la chica algo sonrojado… le encantaba esa chiquilla, era tan inocente, tan pura y aparte de todo la deseaba, pero… ¿Era solo deseo? Aún no sabía lo que sentía por ella… se recordó de sus palabras:

¿sabes que? Te… te amo… pero tu vas a seguir pensando en ella… y no… no quiero ella le dijo que lo amaba… y luego él le contestó de la misma forma… yo… yo fui injusto contigo los primeros días fue por eso mismo… por que te pareces a Kikyo, pero solo en apariencia, y yo… yo también te amo…

¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿En verdad estaba enamorado de ella?

_¿Ahora es que te vienes dando cuenta?, pero si eso ya lo sabías desde que la viste entrar a la oficina… _susurró la vocecita en su cabeza, que siempre se atrevía a aparecer en momentos inesperados.

Volvió a tratar de acallar la voz de su mente, por que sabía que decía la verdad… luego pensó que no quería hacer algo que pudiera lastimarla… aspiró suavemente su aroma… que llenaba su habitación con ese perfume de jazmín, con el olor tan exquisito de su piel… tomó su mano y la acarició mientras se acercaba y le rozaba los labios dejándole un suave beso…

-Mi querida Kagome… - susurró.

Esa noche él decidió dormir en el mueble para evitar las tentaciones…

…..

Kagome se despertó algo agitada había tenido un extraño sueño esa noche que había sido para ella una pesadilla… de nuevo volvió a soñar con Kikyo, pero esta vez Inuyasha estaba presente… Inuyasha con su cabello plateado, atuendo rojo (el mismo que había visto en la mansión) y orejas de perro, abrazaba y besaba a la mujer con ternura, mientras ella lo observaba atada por serpientes en un árbol, todo sin poder soltarse… se pasó la noche suplicando que le dejaran ir… que ella no interferiría entre ellos, pero la única que parecía escucharle era Kikyo que le lanzaba sonrisas por encima del hombro de su novio…

Abrió los ojos y observó a Inuyasha que le observaba en silencio desde el banquito al lado de la cama… se acordó que estaba en el apartamento del chico… y se levantó lentamente mientras que la sábana que antes le tapaba hasta el cuello, caía deslizándose por sus hombros hasta llegar a sus caderas…

-Buenos días Inuyasha… - saludó con una sonrisa…

Inuyasha tartamudeó…

-Bu- buenos dí-días – contestó sin evitar sonrojarse a lo que la chica vio hacia donde él estaba mirando, y se dio cuenta que…

¡ESTABA SIN CAMISA!

Tomó con rapidez la cobija y se volvió a tapar con esta. Tenía la cara muy roja… ¡Que vergüenza!

-¡PERVERTIDO! – gritó Kagome sin saber que decir. Inuyasha le miraba aún rojo, pero volvió a la normalidad…

-¿Me podrías explicar a quién llamas pervertido? – dijo muy agitado. Si más no recordaba, cuando él trató de parar la noche anterior, ella se le abalanzó encima.

-¡Pues a ti! – Volvió a decir la muchacha sin dejar su tono rojo - ¿Me podrías decir que has hecho con mi camisa? ¿y por que me la quitaste?

-¿Uhm? ¿Qué acaso no te acuerdas de lo que pasó anoche? – preguntó alzando una de sus cejas…

-¿Lo- lo que pasó anoche? – repitió aturdida… la verdad es que se acordaba solo de algunas partes… había bebido con Inuyasha… comenzaron a brindar… y luego él se acercó a ella… y…

Kagome se tapó la boca ahogando un grito… sabía que había hecho o dicho algo… pero todo después de ahí estaba algo borroso…

-Dime… acaso tú y yo… nosotros… - decía la chica. Había subido la cobija más arriba de su cara para tapar parte de esta… Inuyasha sólo podía ver sus ojos verdes.

El ojiamarillo pensó en un plan sonrió traviesamente y sentándose en la cama para quedar más cerca de ella habló:

-Pues nunca pensé que pudieras hacer esas cosas… la verdad me dejaste sorprendido, pero si yo lo tuviera que describir diría que estuviste fantástica – dijo seductoramente mientras guiñaba un ojo.

La muchacha abrió sus ojos horrorizada. No podía creer lo que Inuyasha decía… ¿Había hecho el amor con él?, se sentía algo apenada, pero un sabor amargo recorrió su garganta. Había hecho el amor por primera vez y no se acordaba…

Inuyasha observó asustado la mirada de horror de la chica y decidió terminar con el teatro…

-Pero no creas…– dijo tratando de sonar burlón – si no pasó nada, no te preocupes, lo decía bromeando… - volteó su mirada.

La chica al escuchar el tono de sinceridad de Inuyasha se sintió más tranquila…

-Ah… menos mal – suspiró aliviada mientras bajaba sus sábanas de nuevo y dejaba ver su rostro – por un momento pensé que en verdad hicimos…eh… jeje…

-Jajaja… ¿Me crees tan pervertido como para aprovecharme de una chica borracha? – preguntó Inuyasha tratando de sonar normal, aunque en realidad se encontraba llorando por dentro.

-No claro que no… - y rió junto a él.

-Bien será mejor que tomes un baño mientras yo sirvo el desayuno ¿bueno? – dijo parándose y saliendo de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y luego se quedó pensativo con un sentimiento de pesar…

"¡Demonios!… pensaba que esa chica también deseaba tanto estar con migo como yo con ella pero… ¿Por qué entonces puso esa mirada de terror cuando creyó que habíamos hecho el amor?" un sentimiento de tristeza le invadió por completo "Bueno al menos me alegro de no haberle hecho sufrir" aún recordaba su mirada cuando le insinuó que se habían acostado y comenzó a restregarse el cabello con ambas manos… "Maldición… pensé que estaría feliz y que mostraría una sonrisa, al menos para decirme que estaba de acuerdo con lo que casi estuvimos a punto de hacer anoche ¿No dijo que me amaba? pero… ¿Por qué ese comportamiento entonces?"

Se restregó su cabeza con ambas manos tratando de pensar y comprender mejor a aquella mujer que le estaba volviendo loco, era más complicada que todas las mujeres a las que había conocido antes… (Si eso era posible) ninguna de ellas le había dado tanto dolor de cabeza ni siquiera la propia Kikyo, cuando estuvo la primera vez con ella, fue ella misma la que tubo la iniciativa, luego pensó que Kagome no era como ninguna de aquellas, era diferente… tal vez… solo tal vez anoche hizo todo eso bajo el efecto del alcohol… pero entonces… ¿Lo que le dijo sobre que lo amaba también había sido por el alcohol?... hay esto le empezaba a dar dolor de cabeza.

………

Kagome suspiró aliviada… la verdad es que cuando Inuyasha comenzó a insinuarle que se habían acostado juntos se había acordado que habían estado a punto de hacer algo… que ella le había dicho que lo amaba y que él le respondió con lo mismo, por eso se había puesto roja pero sin siquiera planearlo las palabras brotaron de su boca sin poder contenerse e intentó negar que se recordaba de algo relacionado por lo de anoche… ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Si pudo perfectamente decirle que se había quedado dormida antes de que empezaran a tener algo… pero que igual había disfrutado de sus caricias, y lo que más quería era estar con él… se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño privado que estaba en la habitación… se bañó mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido anoche y se alegró de estar bajo esa agua fría… y volvió a concentrarse en sus pensamientos… ¿Por qué había negado todo a Inuyasha?

_Por que quieres que esto vaya más allá de una noche ¿quizás?_, preguntó la extraña voz en su cabeza…

Si se hubiese entregado anoche o la noche anterior en la mansión… solo pasaría a ser como todas las mujeres que caían derretidas a la primera palabra que pronunciaba el muchacho… quería que él le apreciase más… que le deseara más… que se volviera loco por ella… que no pudiera pensar en nadie más aparte de ella… y ahora se debería estar preguntando si sus palabras de la noche anterior fueron verdaderas de la misma forma en que ella se preguntaba de cuanta verdad tendría la declaración del muchacho… sonrió divertida…

(No era tan tonta después de todo)

………

Salieron del lugar a las siete de la mañana… Kagome se dirigió al salón de diseño, en donde ya estaba Sango e Inuyasha se fue a su oficina… esa tarde tendría que salir a una reunión con algunos empresarios, pero cada hora en la mañana pasaba por el salón de diseño para saber como iban estos… Sango le miró pícaramente y se acercó a él a la cuarta vez que le veía aparecer en ese lugar…

-¿Desde cuando te interesan tanto como van los diseños? – preguntó Sango con una voz comprometedora.

-Eh… pues… ¿desde que me di cuenta de que faltaba menos de una semana para que se acabara el mes? – respondió Inuyasha algo apenado mientras una gota recorría su cabeza.

-Uh… yo pensé que se trataba por que querías supervisar a Kagome – levantó una de sus cejas – Kagome no está, le pedí que buscara en el armario que se encuentra en el pasillo algunos lápices y hojas…

Al escuchar esto a Inuyasha le brillaron los ojos…

-Ah… bien entonces, mejor vuelvo a mi oficina…

Y salió rápidamente. Sango se quedó observándole con una sonrisa en sus labios… "Pobrecito Inu… ya está loco por Kagome" pensó divertida "Pues claro después de todo lo que pasaron este fin de semana y anoche…" pensó acordándose del relato que Kagome le había contado, ya que se habían convertido en buenas amigas.

Inuyasha se dirigió al armario que Sango había dicho… la puerta se encontraba abierta… se asomó y observó a Kagome que estaba de puntillas tratando de alcanzar unas hojas que estaban en una de las partes de arriba del estante, disfrutó observándole por algunos segundos, su vestido que era un poco más arriba de las rodillas se subía un poco cada vez que ella se ponía de puntillas, se sonrojó imaginándose quitándole el vestido… pero negó bruscamente con su cabeza, ¿Por qué pensaba en tenerla?

-Demonios ¿Por qué tienen que poner las hojas tan arriba? – escuchó que exclamaba Kagome. El joven Sonrió divertido, cerró lentamente la puerta y se acercó a la muchacha sigilosamente, esta aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Pasó sus manos por la cintura de ella la cual se estremeció al sentirle… y se volteó en seguida…

-Inu…yasha – susurró.

-Dime Kagome… - El chico sonrió, ella se alejó un poco de él ya que estaba lo bastante nerviosa, pero a él le encantaba ponerla de esa manera… se acercó más hasta arrinconarle en el estante, estaba como quería sin ningún lugar a donde ir atrapada por él, acercó su cara sintiendo su aroma y su calor que le volvían locos estaba lo bastante cerca de ella a solo centímetros de sus labios, podía sentir su respiración agitada… comenzaba a pasearse por sus labios solo rozándoles, haciendo que ella se estremeciera más aún…

Kagome no lo soportaba más o le besaría o no le besaría… pero esos roces le estaban volviendo loca… mientras él se regocijaba con el desespero de la chica…

Sonrió un poco antes de acortar por fin las distancias y comenzarle a besar ansiosamente… con sus lenguas jugueteando, disfrutando del sabor de su boca… tuvieron que separarse para tomar oxigeno... pero en cuanto respiraron volvieron de nuevo al ataque… las manos del chico le acariciaron y le empujó por la espalda para acercarle más a él… mientras que la chica acariciaba suavemente el pecho de Inuyasha.

-Discúlpenme que les interrumpa tortolitos pero en verdad necesito decirte Inuyasha que ya debemos irnos a la reunión… - escucharon que decía la voz masculina de alguien que al parecer aguantaba las ganas de reírse… al momento se separaron muy rojos y voltearon a mirar a quién les había interrumpido.

Se trataban de dos personas que miraban desde el umbral de la puerta, Miroku quién había hablado y el cuál les miraba picaronamente y Sango que escondía sus labios tras de su puño tratando de disimular su risa…

-¿ves lo que te dije Miroku? Debimos esperarnos un poco antes de venir aquí… ¡les interrumpimos! – dijo Sango de una forma desaprobatoria mezclada con algo de picardía.

-hay ¡Ya cállense! – dijo Inuyasha el cual estaba tan rojo como Kagome y salieron del lugar... Inuyasha comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo sin decir más nada y Kagome que aún estaba apenada se sonrojó más aún cuando escuchó algunas palabras de Miroku…

-Sango ¿Qué tal si tomamos el ejemplo de ellos eh? – preguntó pícaramente Miroku. Kagome se perdió en ese momento y volvió de nuevo al salón de diseño.

Los comentarios que le hizo Sango a partir de ese momento fueron eternas por casi toda la tarde… siempre lograba sacar el tema de Inuyasha a flote…

-¿No te gusta este vestido de novia? – le preguntó a Kagome agarrándole desprevenida ya que veían una revista.

-Si, la verdad es muy bonito…

-¿No te gustaría uno así para tu boda con Inu? – esto hizo sonrojar repentinamente a la pobre Kagome… – pero no te preocupes… - dijo al fin Sango después de reírse bastante – si te digo la verdad, parece que Inuyasha en verdad quiere algo serio contigo normalmente no es así… y a él no le gusta jugar con las mujeres, son ellas las que lo acosan (un ejemplo lo que me dijiste que hizo Eri) pero estoy segura que en verdad está enamorado de ti…

-Yo no se que creer… - susurró Kagome sinceramente bajando un poco su sonrojo – Ya sabes que lo amo… y él me dijo anoche que me amaba pero… - suspiró – si él en verdad sintiera algo por mi, supongo que al menos me hubiera pedido que fuera su novia… cosa que no ha hecho… a veces se me pasa por la cabeza que tal vez este jugando con migo.

El gato de Sango saltó a la mesa de diseño en donde Kagome tenía afincado sus codos y la chica comenzó a acariciarle dulcemente.

-Eso no es cierto… Inuyasha es un hombre muy serio… jamás se le ocurriría jugar con tigo… si lo hace es por que es en serio… y si no te a propuesto nada más es por que quizás no se… - iba a decir por que se siente culpable aún, pero se retractó – solo dale tiempo… - concluyó con una sonrisa. Kagome también correspondió a la sonrisa y pensó que ahora era el momento para ella desquitarse con su amiga.

-Oye… y aún no me has dicho nada de ti ¿Qué hay contigo y Miroku? – preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

-¿A… a que te refieres? – preguntó una Sango que volteó su mirada con la cara algo roja.

Kagome sonrió más ampliamente al darse cuenta que eran ciertas sus sospechas…

-Veo que mi intuición no me engañó… - dijo Kagome feliz – recuerdo haber visto perfectamente como llegaste sonrojada aquí después de que viniste de hablar con Miroku… lo sabía a ¡ti si te gusta!…

-Shii – trató de callar Sango – las paredes tienen oídos – luego lanzó un suspiro – y la verdad es que si me gusta…

-Heo… ¿Y por que no le has dicho alg…? – pero se calló al ver la mirada incrédula de Sango.

-¿Estás bromeando? Hablas como si no conocieras a Miroku… - dijo Sango burlonamente sin evitar subir su voz y lanzar una risotada.

Kagome sonrió nerviosamente "Pobrecita en verdad me había olvidado de los antecedentes de Miroku"

-Has visto como es él… no puede ver a una escoba con falda por que ya le está pidiendo que tenga un hijo con él… - encogió un pocos sus ojos.

-Pero tal vez este bromeando – trató de animar Kagome – Además también a tratado de convencerte a ti por ese mismo asunto y creo que es más insistente con tigo…

-Es más insistente con todas… - susurró amargamente su amiga – Por eso no me animo a aceptarle una cita… ni ninguna de sus propuestas, prefiero seguir así amándole en silencio que sufrir más adelante… si ya se como es… sería una maldad que me haría a mi misma, tomando en cuenta de lo celosa que soy… - mostró una sonrisa lánguida.

La puerta se corrió un poco y en ella apareció una muchacha de cabello marrón corto y algo sonrojada…

-¿Momiyi? – dijeron las muchachas al unísono.

-Así que te gusta Miroku – dijo Momiyi en voz alta bastante exaltada.

-Shiii – volvió a acallar por segunda vez Sango - ¿Qué acaso todos en esta empresa se van a enterar? – preguntó roja como tomate.

-Jejeje… no te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo con migo soy una tumba… - lo último lo dijo haciendo una mímica como si cerrara un cierre en sus labios…

Sango sonreía nerviosamente mientras una gota corría por su cabeza "Lo dudo"

………

Ya eran las cuatro cuando Kagome anunció que tenía que irse a una entrevista… salió del lugar, llegó a la cafetería que estaba frente a la empresa… y se sentó a esperar a su amiga… pero en cambio se le acercó un jovencito de cabello color paja…

-Yo a ti te conozco… eres el fotógrafo de la empresa de Naraku… - dijo saludándole.

-Hola señorita Higurashi… - saludó el joven algo sonrojado – acabo de verla aquí y aproveché la ocasión para disculparme con usted… - Kagome le miró curiosa – la verdad fui yo quién tomó las fotos que salieron en la revista de ayer… estoy muy apenado ruego que me disculpe – volvió a inclinar un poco su cabeza…

Kagome sonrió amablemente… "¿Por qué todos piensan que es su culpa?" se preguntó.

-No fue tu culpa no te preocupes… fue solo culpa de Naraku…

El joven volvió a sonreír… susurrando un "gracias" Luego tomó asiento frente a ella y con un dedo le hizo señas para que se acercara… Kagome lo hizo curiosa.

-Sé que han tratado de atacarla… - susurró en voz baja.

Kagome abrió más sus ojos sorprendida.

-¿Co… cómo? - tartamudeó sorprendida pero el chico le interrumpió hablando con un tono tan bajo que solo ella pudo escucharlo.

-Creo que todo lo hizo mi jefe Naraku… hace unos pocos días le escuché hablando por teléfono decirle a alguien que le siguiera… no se quién sea pero… escuché decir que se trataba de un tal Gumo… busqué información sobre ese sujeto y… quiero que tenga esto por favor…

Le acercó unas hojas… Kagome le tomó sin comprender observó lo que estaba escrito, contenía la fotografía de un joven de cabello negro algo alborotado, ojos azabaches… que se le hacía muy familiar…

¡ERA UNO DE LOS BANDIDOS QUE LE HABÍAN ATACADO!

-¿Por qué me estás ayudando? – preguntó Kagome mirándole fijamente…

-por que usted no es una mala persona – explicó el joven con una media sonrisa – y estoy seguro que Naraku le quiere hacer daño… solo quiero advertirle y decirle que estaré pendiente…

-Gracias… - susurró Kagome – si necesitas ayuda para algo, no dudes en llamarme…

El joven se levantó de su asiento al momento que observaba como una muchacha se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban sentados…

-Mi nombre es Shippou Kapami también estoy a su orden – y diciendo esto se alejó.

-Hola Kagome… ¿hace mucho que esperas? – preguntó una chica que se había acercado.

-No. Para nada… - respondió Kagome doblando las hojas que le había entregado Shippou.

Comenzaron con la entrevista… Botán comenzaba le preguntaba todo lo relacionado con ella… estuvieron alrededor de media hora hablando hasta que anunció que ya debía irse…

-En verdad te agradezco que hagas esto por mí – dijo Kagome con cierta gratitud hacia la chica.

-No ha sido nada, espero que veas el artículo mañana… - sonrió y se despidieron… Kagome caminó hasta su apartamento… estaba algo avergonzada, no había ido desde hace días… al menos debería ir a buscar algunas de sus cosas ya que ni siquiera el vestido que llevaba puesto le pertenecía…

Llegó a su apartamento… este estaba igual que como lo recordaba, pero claro ahora lo sentía diferente, que vergüenza Kagome, te acostumbraste tan rápido en dejar tu apartamento. Se dijo apenada. Buscó algunas de sus ropas y las metió en una maleta… y arrastrando la maleta salió del lugar.

Se detuvo algo agitada en la acera y miró a su alrededor para tratar de llamar a un taxi… lo encontró…

-¡TAXI! – dijo alzando su mano. Al momento uno se detuvo al frente de ella. Le ayudó a meter sus maletas en el portaequipaje y luego se dispuso a subir al auto.

-¡KAGOME! – escuchó que alguien le llamaba, se detuvo y volvió su mirada a donde procedía la voz, al otro lado de la calle estaba un joven atractivo de cabello color chocolate, mirada cariñosa que trataba de llamar su atención con su mano.

-¿Houjo? – preguntó atónita cerrando sus ojos y volviéndolos abrir… ¡No podía ser! ¡Trágame tierra! Pensaba la chica al verlo acercarse. No quería hablar con ese sujeto… ¿Qué Hacía ahí?, luego recordó que hace algunos días cuando habló con su abuela por teléfono esta le dijo que Houjo pensaba ir hasta Kyoto… ¡Maldición se había olvidado de eso!... Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, entró con rapidez al taxi - ¡Vámonos! – se dirigió al chofer que enseguida arrancó. La chica siguió a Houjo con la mirada.

-¡Kagome! ¡Espera! – decía Houjo siguiendo al auto… pero Kagome lo miró a través del espejo retrovisor… y poco a poco el chico se fue perdiendo de su vista.

Llegó al apartamento de Inuyasha y la cerró tras de si, lanzando un buen suspiro. El muchacho le había dado la llave para que entrara cuando quisiera… se dirigió a la ducha aún con las preguntas en su cabeza… tenía una tina… la observó con deseo y abrió el agua caliente. Al rededor de los quince minutos ya esta se encontraba llena.

Entró a la tina dejando el paño en el piso…

Inuyasha llegó a su apartamento. E inmediatamente se dirigió a su habitación.

-¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido esa mujer? Cuándo llegué a la empresa Sango me dijo que estaba en un almuerzo con Botán… y cuando llegué a la cafetería ya se había ido… - murmuraba para sí. Pero sintió un escalofrío al escuchar como procedente del baño se escuchaba un grito… - ¡KAGOME! – llamó dirigiéndose a la puerta del baño y abriéndole inmediatamente.

Inuyasha se sonrojó completamente, había corrido hasta dentro y casi choca contra la chica. La muchacha se encontraba parada cerca de la tina sosteniendo un paño contra sí misma pero que no le tapaba mucho su cuerpo, su cabello estaba agarrado con un paño, bajó su mirada sin poder evitarlo, observó el paño de la chica que era apretado contra su pecho… siguió bajando su mirada hasta sus caderas y muslos…

Kagome que estaba bastante cerca de él pareció costarle reaccionar ya que todavía estaba sorprendida por la entrada tan repentina del joven, pero en cuanto notó la forma en que le miraba, después de sonrojarse al máximo le dio una cachetada…

..…

Diez minutos después Kagome se estaba disculpando con el joven, ella dentro de la habitación mientras él le esperaba aún algo apenado desde afuera… comenzó a explicarle que la razón por la que había gritado es que se había asustado con un ratón que estaba en el baño… el muchacho seguía acariciándose la mejilla, aunque parecía ido por la imagen de la chica que aún seguía viva en su cabeza…

-Inuyasha… Inuyasha… - llamó su atención Kagome quién ya había salido de la habitación y se posó frente al muchacho que miraba el suelo con la cara ya bastante sonrojada… - ¿Me estas escuchando? – Inuyasha levantó su mirada a la chica que estaba algo preocupada.

Pero se quedó con la boca abierta al ver que llevaba puesto… eran unos Shorts rosados algo cortos que dejaban ver sus piernas sensuales con una camisa sin mangas ajustada a su cuerpo resaltando sus curvas…

-Tierra llamando a Inuyasha – dijo Kagome burlonamente mientras le pasaba una mano frente a sus ojos, como probando si el chico pudiera ver la mano - ¿estás seguro que aún estás con nosotros? – preguntó sonriendo. Sabía que él se había quedado así era por su atuendo… eso era precisamente su intención... pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al recordar su encuentro la noche anterior… en el armario y minutos antes en el baño… Inuyasha parecía igual de apenado que ella, ambos volvieron sus miradas a otra parte.

-Eh… eh… si… - aceptó Inuyasha fijándose en la puerta de la habitación… estaba seguro que si seguía viéndola no iba a aguantar las ganas de tenerla entre sus brazos y continuar lo que no habían terminado la noche anterior, en solo pensar en eso su temperatura aumentaba considerablemente…

-Bueno… - tartamudeó Kagome tratando de contenerse y guardar su cordura - aunque se que me estabas prestando atención, quiero volvértelo a repetir para que quede claro… hoy un chico llamado Shippou que trabaja como fotógrafo para Naraku, lo vi hoy en la cafetería antes de que llegara Botán y me dio esto… - le acercó las hojas – parece ser la información sobre el bandido Gumo el que me atacó…

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos como platos… y comenzó a leer los datos…

Nombre real: Onigumo Takahigua.

Pronombre: el bandido Onigumo y/o Gumo.

Edad: treinta años.

Antecedentes: condenado a cárcel por diez años, por robo a mano armada en cinco mercados, posesión de armas in registrada, amenazas y acoso, intento de violación.

Fue encarcelado en 1999 y trasladado a la cárcel de Niigata, pero escapó tres años después sin dejar rastro, buscado por las autoridades desde entonces…

Se puede reconocer principalmente por un tatuaje en forma de araña que presenta en la parte del brazo izquierdo.

Ha esto se le incluía una fotografía.

-Gumo… - repitió Inuyasha pensativo – ese era el ser que acosaba a Kikyo… - susurró para si… pero Kagome escuchó perfectamente ese comentario; esto le inquietó un poco pero trató de disimular para no preguntar más sobre aquella mujer…

……

Amaneció, Kagome salió del apartamento antes de que Inuyasha despertara… se veía tan lindo de ese modo… había colocado el reloj a las siete para que repicara pero ella se había levantado una hora antes, era muy difícil conciliar el sueño cuando él estaba tan cerca.

Kagome en ¿Qué te habías metido? ¿Cómo era posible que esperaras que no pasara nada entre un hombre y una mujer que están solos en una casa?

_Al menos que si quisieras que pasara_, se sonrojó ante sus propios pensamientos…

Maldita voz en su cabeza.

Hizo el desayuno, comió y se quedó contemplando por unos momentos al muchacho… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan atractivo?… pensó sonrojándose y acercándose un poco a sus labios, ¿Por qué el solo hecho de verlo dormido hacía que su temperatura aumentara y sintiera unas inmensas ganas de besarle?... luego se sonrojó más aún pensando en lo que quería hacer y se desvió para dejarle un suave beso en la mejilla… como me gustaría saber que piensas realmente y adonde irá nuestra relación.

Salió del apartamento… saldría a comprar la revista y luego se iría a la empresa… así lo hizo solo que se encontró con un inconveniente…

-Disculpe… - dijo sin prestarle atención de con quién se había tropezado ya que estaba con la vista fija en la revista… (¡Vaya! Kagome siempre tropezándose con todos ¿no?)

-Kagome… - dijo una voz familiar…

¡Mierda! ¡Esa voz era…! Subió su mirada temiendo lo que se encontraría a continuación. ¡Houjo!

-¿Por qué me dejaste ayer de esa manera? – preguntó tomándole de la mano para que no se fuera.

-estaba apresurada… - contestó algo irritada por la forma tan brusca en que el chico se dirigía a ella – tenía cosas que hacer y no quería perder mi tiempo en cosas insignificantes…

-¿Hablar conmigo era insignificante?

-Bien, me corrijo, pensé que sería: innecesario – continuó Kagome seria – ahora si me pudieras soltar…

-Necesito hablar contigo Kagome… - dijo mirándole fijamente.

-Pues que extraño por que yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo – respondió Kagome cortándole – si me disculpas tengo que irme al trabajo…

-Te amo…

Kagome le miró impresionada por sus palabras.

-Quiero que me des otra oportunidad… nada ha sido lo mismo sin ti… te extraño… y quiero que volvamos a ser igual que antes…

Kagome se rió divertida ante el comentario del chico.

-jajaja… Houjo pero que buen chiste… Necesitaba que me hicieran reír… - dijo algo divertida y alzando un poco su voz – por un momento pensé que hablabas en serio… por que la verdad no se como "ciertas personas" tienen la poca vergüenza para venir a pedirle a alguien que vuelvan a ser los mismos después de que le engañaron con una de sus mejores amigas… y más diciendo que te ama… por que digo, si amaran en primer lugar no hubieran engañado, y en segundo lugar… dejarían a la persona engañada seguir su vida hasta que olvidara lo ocurrido que fue algo desagradable… está bien si alguien le hubiera dicho que le engañaban pero ¿verlo con sus propios ojos en el acto? Eso es algo que no se olvida…

Houjo se quedó con la boca abierta sorprendido de las palabras de la joven.

-Bueno Houjo fue un placer hablar contigo… y gracias de nuevo por hacerme reír… pero espero que te haya quedado bien claro lo que dije con respecto a que esa persona que fue engañada no quiere saber absolutamente nada con respecto a quién le engañó… así que con tu permiso – le sonrió dulcemente antes de perderse por la calle…

Kagome estaba realmente satisfecha por su respuesta… mostraba una amplia sonrisa y observó su reloj… las siete y quince… de seguro ya Inuyasha habría llegado a su oficina iría a decirle sobre su encuentro…

……

Inuyasha llegó a su empresa… observó a su alrededor, todos se encontraban en silencio, le dirigieron miradas asustadas…

-¿Qué pasa? Parece que hubieran visto un fantasma… - dijo Inuyasha alzando sus cejas sin poder aguantar una sonrisa…

-Se-señor - se acercó Ayame. Parecía que no podía hablar muy bien.

-Dime Ayame por casualidad ¿Kagome no ha llegado?

-N-No – tartamudeó la muchacha.

Inuyasha lanzó un suspiro… Demonios… ¿Dónde se habrá metido esa chica? Siempre se perdía de su vista… ¿Qué no entendía que se preocupaba por ella? Comenzó a caminar hasta su oficina. Ayame le siguió.

-Señor… - dijo como si jadeara – ti-tiene visitas…

-¿Pero por que te comportas de ese modo? Sigo pensando que todos se comportan muy extraño ¿están seguros que no vieron un fantasma?

A lo que la chica asintió levemente. Inuyasha se detuvo frente a su puerta. Aún no entendía por que ese comportamiento tan extraño.

Abrió la puerta sin mirar al interior…

-Ayame cuando llegue Kagome por favor dile que venga a mi oficina ¿bueno? – dijo mirando a la chica, que observó con los ojos bastante abiertos adentro de la oficina.

Inuyasha aún no comprendía por que del comportamiento. Pero decidió no preguntar nada… cerró la puerta a sus espaldas… "todos en este lugar están algo locos" y luego volvió a mirar su oficina… al parecer la persona que había llegado estaba sentada en el puesto del presidente de espaldas a la puerta… "debí imaginarme… Sesshomaru" pensó el chico sin muchas ganas…

-Bien Sesshomaru aquí estoy… ¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí? ¿a recordarme que me quedan unos cinco días…? – pero se calló de pronto sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta al ver como la silla del presidente volteaba lentamente a donde él estaba… y quedaban frente a frente.

No se trataba de Sesshomaru quién estaba ahí… era una mujer… de cabello largo azabache, tez blanca perfilada y hermosa, tenía un gran parecido con Kagome, excepto que sus ojos eran marrones y los de Kagome verdes… frente a él mirándole fijamente estaba sentada…

-¿Ki-Kikyo?… - jadeó el chico sorprendido… ese era un sueño… ese era un sueño… no podía ser Kikyo… simplemente no podía… Kikyo estaba muerta…

-No es un sueño… - dijo una voz que no había escuchado desde hace casi seis meses. Y que brotaba de la boca de la chica, era La voz de Kikyo.

-¿Co-como? – comenzó a decir el chico atónito. No sabía como podía formular palabra…

Pero la muchacha, que estaba igual que como la recordaba se paró de su asiento y se acercó a él abalanzándose sobre sí, este se quedó inmóvil, aún estaba muy aturdido…

-Oh Inuyasha te extrañé tanto – dijo en un susurro mientras le abrazaba y se pegaba más al chico afincando su cabeza en el pecho de este…

Inuyasha sintió el calor de la muchacha y lentamente correspondió al abrazo… No era un sueño, en verdad su querida Kikyo estaba viva.

-Kikyo… yo pensé que tú… pensé que tú… estabas muerta… ¿el avión no explotó? – preguntó mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello de la muchacha.

-Lo hizo, - levantó su mirada al ojiamarillo - pero antes de que explotara… el piloto se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal con los controles y luego saltamos en paracaídas… ¡Oh Inuyasha! – susurró sonriendo.

-Kikyo – susurró igualmente Inuyasha… la chica se iba acercando más a él…

……

Kagome salió del ascensor… lucía muy sonriente y se sorprendió al notar como Sango y Ayame estaban conversando en voz baja en uno de los escritorios.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó la muchacha acercándose a estas…

Sango dio un salto y miró a Kagome de una forma incómoda para la chica, parecía como si le compadeciera por algo…

-Ka… kagome… - tartamudeó.

-Tengo muchas cosas que contarte… - interrumpió la ojiverde algo emocionada – pero primero voy a ir a saludar a Inuyasha… - se dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse rápidamente por el pasillo.

-¡espera Kagome! – quiso detener la diseñadora pero la chica no le prestó atención. Y abrió la puerta de la oficina de Inuyasha…

-Inuyasha… ¿A que no adivinas lo que acabo…?

Inuyasha estaba besándose dulcemente con una mujer de cabello largo azabache que le llegaba hasta las cinturas… Kagome se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos pero entonces la mujer que era parecida a ella, separó su rostro del muchacho y volteó a mirar a la que había abierto la puerta…

-¿Qué acaso no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar? – preguntó fríamente Kikyo.

-Di-disculpe no fue mi in-intensión – respondió la chica volteando su mirada apenada.

Inuyasha reconoció su voz enseguida.

-Ka-Kagome – volvió su mirada a la joven en la puerta que lucía muy impresionada por lo que veía, pero esta bajó su cabeza ocultando sus ojos tras su cabello y volvió a cerrar la puerta lentamente.

**La autora: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Al fin salió la persona que tanto les había hablado… jejeje… me imagino que ya se lo habrían imaginado anteriormente…**

**Ahora vienen mas problemas para la pobre Kagome (Huy ¿Por qué Kagome siempre debe aparecer en los momentos más inesperados?… jejeje… a mi también me está molestando mis propias ideas pero… ¿que puedo hacer? Si quiero continuar la historia debe haber más problemas, No me odien plisss) bueno les digo que tratare de solucionar las cosas… e Inuyasha se enfrenta a su corazón… al no saber a quien escoger… ¡¡pobrecita Kagome!!. Ah… y yo no se que hacer, ahora estoy dudando un poco si escogerá o no a Kagome… mmm… vamos a ver que hacemos. Vean los próximos capítulos.**

**¿más complicaciones? Me temo que sí…**

Bien, ahora si comienza lo bueno XD adoro este triangulo amoroso O realmente me encanta (aunque cuando me ponen a elegir entre una y otra pareja termino poniendome histerica )

tratare de publicar el proximo capi el proximo viernes pero no prometo nada u.u

Sayo!!


End file.
